


Gay Romance

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine, jugendfreie Geschichten von homosexueller Liebe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Romance

Weihnacht im Camp

 

Marvin saß auf seiner Pritsche, die Beine angezogen, die Hände vor den Knien verschränkt. Sein Kopf lehnte rückwärts gegen die Wand, seine Augen starrten auf das stabile Drahtgeflecht, das die Matratze über seinem Schlafplatz an ihrem Ort hielt. Die Gedanken traten ihre Wanderung an, verirrten sich, stockten immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle, bevor sie zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrten.  
Das Training war hart, unerträglich fast, und dauerte bereits viel zu lang. Marvin konnte kaum fassen, dass er die Hälfte bereits überstanden hatte. Doch noch viel weniger konnte er fassen, erst jetzt erkannt zu haben, dass er die lange Zeit niemals ohne diesen einen Menschen überstanden hatte. Und am meisten wunderte ihn die Festigkeit der Überzeugung, mit der er diese Tatsache als gegeben ansah. Ohne Ian hätte er längst aufgegeben. Ohne Ian hielt ihn nichts in diesem schäbigen Camp, dieser öden Umgebung. Ohne Ian fiele es ihm nicht ein, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, die unzumutbaren Befehle und Aufgaben, die sich die Schleifer aus den Fingern sogen, zu befolgen.  
Was für einen Sinn sollte es auch haben, sich Menschen zu unterwerfen, die lediglich aufgrund ihrer Uniformen und ihrer Dienstjahre glaubten, sich alles herausnehmen zu können.  
Wenn er das wollte, dann wäre er auf der Straße geblieben. Wenn er sich aufzugeben wünschte, dann bekäme er dort ausreichend Gelegenheit. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ihn das Bedürfnis überkam, alles hinter sich zu lassen, wenn er den Drang in sich spürte, davon zu laufen, so wie er damals aus seinem Elternhaus davongelaufen war, dann tauchte Ians Bild in seiner Vorstellung auf. Dann sah er Ian vor sich, so wie er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, an ihrem ersten Tag. Er sah dessen dunkle Augen, das schwarze Haar, mit Wasser glatt an den Kopf gekämmt. Den warmen, kräftigen Haut-Ton, der irgendwo zwischen Bronze und Kupfer schwankte. Den aufrechten Wuchs, die schlanke Gestalt, die ihn, wie Marvin selbst aus der Entfernung erkannt hatte, um mindestens einen Kopf überragte.  
Erst viel später, als sie sich besser kannten, erfuhr er, dass Ians Vorfahren aus Südostasien stammten, dass darin der Grund für sein exotisches Aussehen lag. Vielleicht spielte auch eine Rolle, dass irgendwo in dem Mix seiner Ahnen sich ein Cherokee tummelte. Vielleicht verlieh ihm die Unklarheit seiner Herkunft den Zauber, das Unwiderstehliche, dem Marvin sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
So jemandem wie Ian war er nie zuvor begegnet. Ruhig, fast einsilbig, und doch klarer in seinen ausgewählten Aussagen, als jeder andere es zu sein vermochte, der redenschwingend versuchte, sich aus der Menge hervorzuheben. Wenn Ian sprach, dann hörte man ihm zu. Wenn er einen Entschluss fasste, dann hatte dieser Hand und Fuß. Es kam Marvin beinahe so vor, als wüsste Ian immer genau, was er zu tun hatte, als führte eine unsichtbare Macht den Dunkelhaarigen durch dessen Leben.  
Eine Macht, die in Marvins Leben fehlte, die für ihn nicht existierte. Die er vielleicht aber auch einfach nicht erkannte. Die sich unter all dem anderen Müll, den Unsicherheiten und Seelenqualen verbarg, die er Tag für Tag mit sich herumschleppte.  
Marvins Augen folgten den Linien über seinem Kopf, die sich, je länger er auf sie starrte, immer mehr verwirrten und verzerrten. Die Muster wanderten, verzogen sich und begannen vor ihm zu tanzen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und die Augen schloss.  
Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aus seinem Traum aufschrecken. Marvin blinzelte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Abschnitt der Baracke, den er von seiner Position aus wahrnehmen konnte.  
Eine schlanke Gestalt hielt in ihrem Weg inne. Ian bückte sich, bis Marvin auch sein Gesicht erkennen konnte und sah den Blonden erstaunt an. „Was tust du noch hier?“, fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Marvin wich Ians Blick aus. „Ich fahr nicht“, antwortete er kurz.  
„Okay?“ Ians Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Ich dachte nur…“ Er verstummte.  
Marvin zögerte, doch entschlossen rutschte er vorwärts und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante.  
„Was dachtest du?“, fragte er neugierig.  
Ian sah ihn wieder an, lächelte kurz. „Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige, der die Feiertage hier verbringt. Bis jetzt war ich es zumindest.“  
Jetzt war es an Marvin erstaunt auszusehen. „Du warst schon öfter über Weihnachten alleine?“  
Ian nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bin ich gewohnt. Weihnachten ist kein Festtag für mich.“  
Marvin biss sich auf die Lippen. „Und Familie?“, rutschte es ihm heraus, noch bevor er sich bremsen konnte.  
Wieder zuckte Ian mit den Achseln. „Existiert nicht. Bis auf meinen Onkel sind alle gestorben, und der ist froh, wenn er von mir nichts hört oder sieht.“  
„Aber…“ Marvin errötete, peinlich berührt, dass er den anderen praktisch ausgefragt hatte.  
Ian legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ist schon okay“, meinte er, als habe er Marvins Gedanken gelesen. „Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen.“  
Das Rot in Marvins Gesicht vertiefte sich.  
Ian grinste. „Ich tu’s aber nicht“, sagte er und richtete sich auf, schickte sich an, den Raum zu durchqueren und seinen eigenen Schlafplatz aufzusuchen.  
„Warte.“ Marvin beugte sich vor. „Wenn du…“  
Er wollte ihm mitteilen, dass es kein Problem für ihn darstellte, wenn der andere ihn ebenso ausfragen wollte, doch im letzten Moment besann er sich eines Besseren. Eigentlich wünschte er sich wirklich nicht, dass irgendjemand aus diesem Leben, über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste. Die war abgeschlossen und beendet. Die Akten unter Verschluss. Watson hatte ihm versichert, dass niemand außer ihm Zugang zu Marvins richtigem Namen, zu seiner Geschichte und seiner Herkunft erhielte. Ohne Watson befände er sich immer noch in der aussichtslosen Situation, aus welcher der Mann ihn aufgelesen hatte.  
Und doch – manchmal – nur manchmal – fragte Marvin sich, ob er sich wirklich eine Verbesserung eingehandelt hatte, indem er sich damals in die Hände des ehemaligen Studienfreundes seines verhassten Vaters begeben hatte.  
Er biss sich auf die Zunge, kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Wir… wir könnten doch… also, ich meine, wenn du sowieso auch hier bleibst…“  
Ian stand schon in der Tür, doch sah sich über die Schulter um. In seinen Augen glitzerte es belustigt.  
„Klar, Marvin. Warum nicht?“  
Marvin ließ sich erleichtert zurücksinken. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ein Lächeln, das vielleicht mehr dümmlich als selig wirken mochte. Aber das störte ihn nicht. In diesem Moment konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an das Glitzern in Ians Blick und an die Möglichkeit mindestens drei Tage mit ihm zu verbringen. Mit ihm in seiner Nähe. Ohne dass ihn Trainer, Schleifer oder gehässige Kameraden ablenkten. Es genügte ihm, dass er Ian einfach besser kennenlernen konnte, dass er Gelegenheit bekam, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, etwas über ihn zu erfahren. Hoffentlich viel mehr, als er bisher über ihn gelernt hatte. 

Das Camp war gähnend leer. Die eisige Kälte, der pfeifende Wind, der über Ausbildungsplätze, Gebäude und durch die dünnen Wände fuhr, befahlen den wenigen Posten, die das Los gezogen hatten, den Ort vor unliebsamen Besuchern zu schützen, sich innerhalb von mindestens vier Wände zurückzuziehen. Nicht dass es an dieser vergessenen Ecke der Welt etwas zu stehlen gäbe. Es hatte durchaus seinen Grund, das Ausbildungscamp fernab von jeder Zivilisation aufzuschlagen. Wurden dort doch Kräfte ausgebildet, die, bevor sie zur Anwendung gelangen konnten, an ihre Grenzen und darüber hinaus katapultiert wurden.  
Ohne Verletzungen, ohne Schmerzen, ohne dass eine Seele nach der anderen gebrochen wurde, ließ sich das gesetzte Ziel nicht erreichen. Und jede Form der Ablenkung, jede Form von Versuchung erschwerte das Vorhaben, Männer zu Soldaten zu formen, die weder Rücksicht, noch Erbarmen kannten. Die bereit waren, alles und jeden zu opfern, inklusive der eigenen Person, wenn es um das Große und Ganze ging, um das hehre und zugleich bedeutungslose Ziel, dem diese Einrichtung sich verschrieben hatte.  
‚Leere Worte‘, dachte Marvin und wiederholte damit einen Gedanken, der ihn seit seinem Eintritt plagte. Er schlug seine Arme um den Körper im vergeblichen Versuch, sich zu wärmen. ‚Anscheinend ist es ihnen bei mir noch nicht gelungen. Anscheinend steht mir der Zusammenbruch noch bevor, oder auch das totale Versagen.‘  
Dabei war die Entscheidung zu diesem Leben nicht von ungefähr gekommen, nicht schwergefallen. Sie war die natürliche Konsequenz seiner bisherigen Handlungen, der einzige Weg, der ihm geblieben war.  
Mit vor Kälte brennenden Augen verfolgte er die Atemwolke, die in der kalten Luft aufquoll, bevor sie langsam begann sich aufzulösen, ohne dass ihre Wärme an der Temperatur der Umgebung etwas änderte.  
Ian hatte er seit dem Vormittag nicht mehr gesehen. Als habe der sich wissentlich vor ihm zurückgezogen. Marvin scheute sich, in den benachbarten Schlafraum einzutreten. Obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, was ihn davon abhielt. Vielleicht fürchtete er die Ablehnung, vielleicht fürchtete er, seinen Enthusiasmus zu offen darzulegen.  
Vielleicht ahnte er, dass Ian auf seine eigene unnachvollziehbare Art, mehr über ihn wusste, als er durfte. Fürchtete, dass dieser ihn ablehnte, wenn er erst in seine Seele gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es Ian kein Geheimnis geblieben, dass Marvin zu manchen Zeiten, wenn es besonders schwer für ihn war, sich nicht scheute, von Bett zu Bett zu gehen auf der Suche nach Ablenkung, nach Erleichterung, nach Erlösung. 

Ian sah mehr als andere. Davon war Marvin überzeugt. Und ebenso überzeugt war er von Ians Fähigkeit, Schlüsse zu ziehen und Konsequenzen unerbittlich durchzusetzen. Vielleicht war es nicht der Gedanke an Zurückweisung, der Marvin fernhielt. Mit Zurückweisung konnte er umgehen.  
Seinen Stolz, seine Selbstachtung hatte er verloren, als er zum ersten Mal vor einem Mann für Geld in die Knie gegangen war. Aber der Gedanke, in diesen schwarzen Augen ein Gefühl wie Verachtung zu lesen, erschreckte Marvin mehr, als er vor sich zugeben konnte.  
Ian hatte zugegeben, allein zu sein. Sein Leben war mit Sicherheit nicht leichter gewesen als Marvins eigenes. Das bewiesen schon die zahlreichen Narben, die Ians Hüften und Schultern bedeckten. Dennoch trug der sein Schicksal mit Würde. Ian wäre nie zu dieser erbärmlichen Figur geworden, zu diesem Schatten eines Menschen, als der Marvin sich durch die langen Jahre seiner Jugend geschleppt hatte.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter. „Was machst du hier draußen?“, fragte Ian.  
„Ich… ähm. Frische Luft schnappen“, murmelte Marvin verlegen, als wäre er bei einer Indiskretion ertappt worden.  
„Ah.“ Ian schwieg, ließ jedoch seine Hand auf Marvins Schulter ruhen. Erst nach einer Weile hob er an zu sprechen. „Wenn du noch länger hier bleibst, ohne dich zu rühren, holst du dir eine Lungenentzündung. Dann wird es schwierig werden, dreißig Kilometer am Stück zu laufen.“  
„So besorgt?“ Marvin hatte nicht beabsichtigt, bitter zu klingen, doch die Kälte und eine seltsame Anspannung ließen die Worte aus seinem Mund strömen, ohne dass er direkten Einfluss auf deren Tonfall nehmen konnte.  
Ians Hand glitt von Marvins Schulter herab. Marvin hörte, wie der andere scharf den Atem einsog. Rasch drehte er sich um.  
„Ich meine, du hast recht“, beeilte er sich zu murmeln, ohne Ian anzusehen. „Es ist nicht sehr schlau, hier in der Kälte zu warten und sich die Füße abzufrieren.“ 

Ian sah ihn prüfend an. „Dann komm doch rein“, sagte er. Ich hab Tee aufgesetzt. Eigentlich nutze ich es immer aus, die Alleinherrschaft über alles zu besitzen.“  
„Kein lästiges Anstehen mehr“, ergänzte Marvin.  
„Endlich Zeit zum Duschen“, grinste Ian.  
„Ausschlafen?“, fragte Marvin.  
„Es ist Weihnachten“, bestätigte Ian. „Irgendetwas müssen doch auch wir davon haben.“  
Ein dankbares Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte Marvin dem Größeren ins Innere des Gebäudes. Sie durchquerten die verlassenen Gänge, deren dünne Wände die Kälte nicht vermochten abzuhalten und gelangten schließlich in den vorderen Schlafraum, der eine kleine Kochnische als besonderen Luxus enthielt.  
Für gewöhnlich achteten die Besitzer der nahe gelegenen Betten genau auf die Exklusivität dieser Ausstattung. Was bedeutete, dass die Wenigsten in den Genuss kamen, sie für sich nutzen zu durften. Umso behaglicher war es, dem brodelnden Teekessel bei seiner Arbeit zuzusehen, den Geruch der frisch überbrühten Blätter mit allen Sinnen aufzufangen und sich schließlich an dem warmen Getränk zu laben.  
Erst als Marvins Körper sich an das wohlige Gefühl, das seinen Magen durchströmte, gewöhnt hatte, ergriff Ian die blecherne Kanne, sowie seine eigene Tasse und winkte Marvin wie selbstverständlich, ihm zu folgen. Marvin zögerte ein wenig, als sie an der Schwelle zu Ians, nun von ihm allein besetzten Schlafraum, ankamen. Doch Ian drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte dunkel, als könnte er seine Zurückhaltung verstehen. „Komm“, sagte er leise. „Ich habe da etwas, das dich sicher interessieren wird.“  
Marvin hob die Augenbrauen, doch er folgte Ian. Was auch immer der im Sinn haben mochte, Marvin fiele sicher schwer, es ihm zu verwehren.  
Ian führte ihn quer durch den Raum, knipste lediglich das kleine Oberlicht an der Seite an, gegen deren Wand sein Bett gelehnt war. Er zog den klapprigen Tisch, der die Ecke des Zimmers ausfüllte und für gewöhnlich am ehesten von den wenigen Briefe-Schreibern oder lesefreudigen Camp-Bewohnern besetzt wurde, hervor. Nun war der leer und Ian setzte mit elegantem Schwung seine Tasse und die Kanne darauf ab. Er lächelte als Marvin beinahe zaghaft näher kam, streckte langsam die Hand aus und nahm ihm die Tasse ab, um sie neben seine zu stellen.  
Er winkte einladend in Richtung seines Bettes und ließ sich gleichzeitig mit Schwung selbst darauf nieder. Er beugte sich hintenüber, so dass sich seine lange Gestalt zusätzlich dehnte und griff mit geübter Hand unter das Nachbarbett. Als er wieder hoch kam, umklammerten seine Finger eine viereckige Flasche mit einer golden schimmernden Flüssigkeit.  
„Hier.“ Lächelnd hielt er sie Marvin entgegen. „Was sagst du?“  
Marvin erwiderte das Lächeln und legte den Kopf schief, eine eingehende Prüfung vortäuschend. „Nicht übel. Wo hast du die her?“  
Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Verdient“, antwortete er. „Ich trinke nur normalerweise nicht.“  
Marvin nahm ihm die Flasche ab und hielt sie schräg gegen das Licht, so dass ihr Inhalt mild glänzte.  
„Wie kommt es, dass du sie hast bewahren können?“ Marvin stellte sich nur für einen Augenblick vor, wie seine Schlafgenossen reagieren würden, bekämen sie Wind von einer seltenen Kostbarkeit wie dieser.  
Ian sah ihn prüfend an. Beinahe schien es Marvin, als könne der die Bilder in seinem Kopf empfangen. Doch dann wandte der Dunkelhaarige den Blick ab. Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich.  
„Es würde sich keiner getrauen, mir etwas weg zu nehmen“, stellte er fest. Marvin stellte die Flasche ab und sah Ian entwaffnend an.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte er schließlich. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann konnte er es sich sogar besser vorstellen, als er vermutet hätte. Auch wenn Ian kein Riese war, weder besonders groß, noch ein Muskelprotz, so bewiesen seine stets aufrechte Haltung und schlanke Gestalt, dass sein Körper durchtrainiert und gestählt eine Ahnung davon erlaubte, wie sich die Auseinandersetzung mit ihm anfühlen würde. Zudem hatte Marvin Ian mehr als einmal beim Sport beobachtet. Hatte ihn sogar genau genug beobachtet, um von dem Spiel der Muskeln unter dem leichten Baumwollshirt so abgelenkt zu werden, dass er seinen eigenen Einsatz wiederholt verpasste.  
Es war ein Vergnügen, Ian zuzusehen. Sein Gang besaß etwas zugleich Federndes und doch auch Festes. Er drehte sich mit einer Eleganz, die Ihresgleichen suchte. Sein Sprung gewann von Mal zu Mal an Höhe. Die Sicherheit, mit der er den Ball fing und führte, vermittelte ausgeklügelte Präzision. Selbst wenn der Stoff schweißnass an seinem Oberkörper klebte, die Haare, die immer einen Tick zu lang waren für den Ort an dem sie sich befanden, doch die niemand sich getraute, ihm abzuschneiden, um sein Gesicht flogen, um schließlich daran kleben zu bleiben, erschien er Marvin immer noch als der erstrebenswerteste Mann in seinem Universum.  
Nicht, dass Marvin dies etwa zugäbe. Zumindest nicht vor jemand anderem, als vor sich selbst. Seine Besorgnis, dass manch einem die Faszination nicht unbemerkt bliebe, mit der er Ian begegnete, war nicht unbegründet. So ziemlich jeder, der näher mit ihm zu tun hatte, wusste wie Marvin tickte.  
Ian dagegen blieb ein Geheimnis. Hauptsächlich existierten Gerüchte, doch wenn es um konkrete Informationen ging, zeigten sich die Befragten, so bewandert sie auch sonst sein mochten, ratlos. Ian blieb ein Mysterium, in jeder Hinsicht. Sogar in der, die seine Sexualität betraf.  
Doch die Frage existierte. Und je länger Marvin in Ians Nähe blieb, desto drängender wurde sie, wenigstens für ihn.  
Ian hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und begann am Verschluss der Flasche zu nesteln.  
„Willst du stehen bleiben?“, fragte er belustigt und Marvin reagierte sofort. Peinlich berührt ob seiner Langsamkeit ließ er sich rasch neben den anderen sinken.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht“, beeilte er sich zu versichern und atmete genießerisch den Duft ein, welcher der geöffneten Flasche entströmte. „Guter Stoff“, meinte er anerkennend. „Was hast du dafür getan?“  
Ian schenkte mit Schwung in beide Tassen eine beachtliche Portion des Getränks. „Das willst du nicht wissen“, erwiderte er. Als Marvin sich zu ihm drehte, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal einen bitteren Zug um den Mund des Dunkelhaarigen.  
Schnell richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tassen und streckte unsicher die Hand nach seiner aus. Vermischt mit der Wärme des Tees, verteilte sich der Geruch des Alkohols im Raum. Die Moleküle tanzten in der Luft, schienen geradewegs durch die Nase in Marvins Gehirn zu wandern. Als er sich wieder zu Ian umblickte, war das Bittere aus dessen Gesichtszügen verschwunden, und Marvin kam es vor, als habe er es sich nur eingebildet.  
Er ergriff seine Tasse und nickte Ian dankbar zu. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass seine Phantasie ihm permanent Streiche spielte, nicht solange er seine Vergangenheit nicht endgültig abzuschütteln wusste.  
Und wer behauptete, dass es jedem so gehen müsse, wie es ihm selbst ergangen war?  
Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten für einen Gefallen, den Ian jemandem für diesen Preis erwiesen hatte. Wahrscheinlich eine Arbeit abgenommen, einen Sieg im Sport errungen, oder auch nicht errungen. Marvin würde sich nicht erdreisten, eine Meinung darüber zu bilden, so geheim und verborgen sie auch sein mochte.  
Er hob die Tasse an die Lippen, atmete genießerisch den Duft ein, der ihm nach den erzwungenen Wochen Abstinenz wie das göttlichste Ambrosia vorkam, und nahm schließlich einen kräftigen Schluck. Er schmeckte das scharfe Getränk auf seiner Zunge, fühlte, wie es die Kehle hinunter rann. Vielleicht war es nicht der beste Tropfen, aber dennoch einer der angenehmeren Wege, der trostlosen Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen.  
„Danke“, seufzte Marvin und schloss die Augen. „Ist einfach schon zu lange her.“ Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Ian vor sich, der ihn belustigt anblickte.  
„Ist das so?“, fragte dieser neckisch. „Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich für die richtige Weihnachtsstimmung sorgen konnte.“  
„Das kannst du allerdings“, bekräftigte Marvin und fühlte, wie sich die wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. „Das ist definitiv eines der besseren Weihnachtsfeste für mich.“  
Ian verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und Marvin fiel auf, dass er zwar die Tasse hielt, aber noch immer nicht davon getrunken hatte, als er schließlich über ihren Rand hinweg sprach. „Die anderen können aber doch nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.“  
Marvin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kommt ganz auf den Blickwinkel an“, antwortete er ausweichend und nahm noch einen Schluck. Das warme Gefühl verteilte sich mit seinem Blut, strömte durch die Glieder und erhitzte ihn angenehm von innen. Nach einem weiteren Schluck spürte er, wie sich seine Zunge löste, und zu seinem Erstaunen empfand er auch dies als angenehm. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte Marvin sich komfortabel zurückgelehnt und betrachtete mit offenem Interesse die schlanken Finger, mit denen Ian seine Tasse hielt, während er sprach.  
„Weihnachten gab es nur mich und meinen Vater. Seine Persönlichkeit gab dem Wort ‚eiskalt‘ eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung. Gelegentlich erinnerte er mich daran, wie meine Mutter Selbstmord begangen hatte. Damals war ich drei Jahre alt, aber er ließ es trotzdem immer so klingen, als sei es meine Schuld gewesen.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“ Ians Augen trafen auf Marvins, der seine rasch niederschlug, um weiterzusprechen.  
„Weglaufen wurde irgendwann zu einer echten Alternative. Nur ist…“ Er zögerte, fuhr dann fort. „Nur ist Weihnachten auf der Straße auch nicht gerade ein Hochgenuss.“  
Er seufzte. „Wird dann zu einem Tag wie jeder andere. Einem, an dem man alles tut, um sein Überleben zu sichern. Und wenn es nur darum geht, einen Schlafplatz, etwas zu essen, die Droge, auf der man gerade ist, für diese eine Nacht zu finden.“  
Ian nickte, als verstünde er auf einmal. „Aber du bist da heraus gekommen.“  
Marvin trank ein weiteres Mal. Jetzt spürte er die Wärme bereits in seinem Gesicht. „Nicht direkt. Ich wurde eher an meinen Haaren hinausgezogen.“  
Ian räusperte sich verlegen. „Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, dann ist das okay.“  
Marvin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung.“ Er hob den Blick, starrte Ian verschmitzt an. „Nichts davon findet sich mehr in meinen Papieren. Dafür wurde gesorgt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es würde dir also niemand glauben, solltest du es weitererzählen.“  
Ian presste die Lippen zusammen. „Das würde ich niemals tun“, erwiderte er ruhig.  
Marvin sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er. „Das war dumm… so etwas zu sagen.“  
Ian setzte seine Tasse ab und ergriff Marvins Hand und führte sie ebenfalls zum Tisch, wo der sein eigenes Trinkgefäß losließ. „Das war es nicht“, meinte er, während er Marvin in die Augen blickte. „Du kannst nicht wissen, was ich tun werde.“  
„Doch.“ Marvin nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Ich… ich habe so ein Gefühl…“  
In Ians Augen blitzte es auf. „Das ist gut“, sagte er und fügte dann leiser ein paar Worte hinzu. Marvin musste sich nach vorne lehnen, um sie zu verstehen.  
„Das habe ich auch“, wiederholte Ian und wandte sich Marvin zu, so dass sie beinahe mit ihren Gesichtern aufeinander trafen. Gleichermaßen irritiert entfernten sie sich rasch wieder voneinander. Doch nur für einen Moment. Dann beugte Ian sich wieder in Richtung des Tisches und fragte mit einem Nicken in Richtung Teekanne. „Möchtest du?“  
Marvin blinzelte. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Flasche. „Ich hätte lieber noch etwas davon“, meinte er sehnsüchtig. Ian zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber erfüllte doch den Wunsch des Blonden. Jedoch nicht ohne dem Schnaps noch eine gute Portion Tee hinzuzufügen.  
„Danke.“ Marvin nahm seine Tasse wieder auf, nippte daran, stellte sie jedoch danach gleich wieder ab. Er atmete aus und wandte sich dann zu Ian, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
„Du… du denkst doch jetzt nicht schlecht von mir?“, fragte Marvin und leckte sich nervös die Lippen.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“ Ian lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe nicht das Recht zu beurteilen, was geschehen ist. Worauf es ankommt, ist nur, wer du jetzt bist.“  
Marvin umfasste seine Knie mit den Händen. „In Wirklichkeit… in Wirklichkeit bin ich jetzt auch nicht besser.“  
Marvin konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, woher das Bedürfnis rührte, Ian sein Herz auszuschütten. Er war für gewöhnlich gut darin, die Dinge für sich zu behalten. Darin bestand sogar eines der Prinzipien, die zu erlernen, er sich an diesem Ort befand. Trotzdem kam es ihm mit Ian anders vor. Er fühlte, dass er mit ihm ehrlich sein musste. Dass es keinen Sinn ergab, Ian etwas vorzuspielen. Dieses war ein Mann, wenn nicht sogar der erste, den er kennengelernt hatte, den er weder belügen konnte noch wollte. Es hing zu viel davon ab.  
„Ich bin schwach“, fuhr er fort. „Wäre ich nicht von der Straße aufgesammelt worden, dann hätte man mich dort mittlerweile vermutlich längst in irgendeinem Loch verscharrt.“  
Ian dachte nach. „Immerhin hast du zugelassen, dass dir geholfen wird“, sagte er. „Und… wenn ich das richtig sehe, hast du dich auf den Weg gemacht.“  
Marvin lachte. „Auf den Weg? Nein, eher nicht. Ich bin auf den Weg gesetzt worden. Nachdem ich meinem väterlichen Beschützer zu alt geworden bin, und er es leid war, sich die Ausgaben zu machen, hielt er es für die beste Lösung, mich in einer anständigen Umgebung unterzubringen.“ Marvin schnaubte. „Vor allem in einer Umgebung, auf der er beide Daumen halten konnte, wenn er so wollte.“  
Ian öffnete den Mund. „Es ist also…“ Er stockte.  
Marvin schwieg betreten. „Scheiße passiert. Und alles in allem hatte ich noch Glück. Ich muss nur weiter mitspielen.“  
Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist also das System, für das zu kämpfen wir ausgebildet werden.“  
„Das Beste von allen“, brummte Marvin.  
Um Ians Mund zuckte ein schiefes Lächeln. „Ich denke trotzdem, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist, Marvin.“  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?“  
Ian schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe dir zugesehen?“  
„Mir?“ Marvins ohnehin schon erwärmtes Gesicht begann zu glühen. „Wieso… ich…“  
Ian schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Eigentlich sollten wir doch darauf trainiert werden, das zu bemerken. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du mich ansiehst.“  
„Du hast…?“ Nun war Marvin sich sicher, eine verlegene Röte auf den Wangen zu zeigen.  
„Klar.“ Ian nickte und sah Marvin von der Seite an. „Glaub mir, das fand ich schmeichelhaft. Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass du einen von den anderen so angesehen hast.“  
„Das… das ist, weil du etwas Besonderes bist“, erwiderte Marvin. „Du… ich…“ Er stockte.  
„Du findest mich gutaussehend?“, vergewisserte Ian sich lächelnd. „Keine Sorge, ich hab das schon gehört.“  
Marvin lächelte zurück. „Dann weißt du, dass ich nicht anders konnte.“  
„Genau wie ich“, sagte Ian und wurde ernst. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du auf andere wirkst.“  
„Ich…“  
„Du verkaufst dich unter Wert. Ich meine… du solltest nicht…“ Er schwieg.  
„Entschuldige bitte“, fuhr Ian schließlich fort. „Ich habe kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen.“  
Marvins Hitze wich einer Kälte, die von innen heraus in ihm hochstieg. „Doch, das hast du“, erwiderte er heiser. „Ich… ich schätze, es ist eine Art Macht der Gewohnheit.“  
Ians Stimme wurde leise und sanft. „Das ist es nicht“, sagte er. „Du suchst nach etwas, und weißt nur nicht, wo du es finden kannst.“  
Marvin holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, wonach ich noch suchen könnte.“  
„Da gibt es etwas“, fuhr Ian fort. „Doch du musst es allein finden. Das muss wohl jeder.“  
„Hast du…“  
Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin auch auf der Suche. Doch vielleicht…“ Er stockte, sah Marvin an mit seinen dunklen, samtenen Augen. „Vielleicht sollten wir zusammen weitersuchen. Vielleicht können wir gemeinsam etwas finden, das finden, was wir brauchen.“  
Marvin schluckte. Dann nickte er. „Ich… das würde ich mir wünschen, Ian.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte. Er legte seine Hand auf die Marvins, welche immer noch sein Knie umklammerte. Langsam, ein wenig zögernd beugte er sich vor. Ließ dem anderen ausreichend Zeit, ihm auszuweichen, sollte er so wollen.  
Doch Marvin wich nicht aus. Im Gegenteil. Von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, bewegte er sich auf Ian zu, fühlte wie sich der Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern, zwischen ihren Lippen verkleinerte, bis sie schließlich aufeinandertrafen in einem ersten, zarten Kuss. Einem Kuss, wie keiner der beiden ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte. Vorsichtig, zerbrechlich, der zitternde Keim einer Pflanze, die es gerade, wenn auch mit Mühe geschafft hat, den Erdboden zu durchstoßen. Ein Kuss, der ein Anfang sein konnte, ebenso wie ein Ende. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich. Ihre Münder bewegten sich zaghaft zuerst, doch dann drängender, mit wachsendem Hunger, mit steigender Erregung.  
Plötzlich trennten sie sich, fuhren auseinander, als wäre ihnen erst in diesem Augenblick bewusst geworden, was sie taten.  
„Es… es tut mir leid“, wisperte Marvin. „Ich… ich wollte nicht.“  
„Was wolltest du nicht?“ Ians Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in raschem Tempo. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm, gefolgt von einem Lächeln, das tief in seinem Inneren seinen Ursprung hatte, nach oben stieg und sich wie ein Leuchten auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Du…“ Marvin sah ihn ungläubig an. Sein Herz raste und er fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern pochen. Es gab für ihn kaum eine andere Erinnerung als die an Männer, die es nicht wagten, ihre Neigung zuzugeben, noch nicht einmal vor dem Menschen, den sie als ihren Partner ausgewählt hatten. Es war nur Sex, eine Notwendigkeit, ein Bedürfnis und nichts, das fälschlicherweise mit Gefühlen in Zusammenhang gebracht werden durfte.  
Doch Ians offenes Lächeln belehrte ihn etwas Besseren. Und wie ein Wunder stieg die Erkenntnis in ihm auf, dass hier jemand war, der ihn verstand, der vielleicht sogar fühlte, dachte wie er selbst.  
„Du…“  
Ian nickte und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, wurde zu einem Strahlen. „Ich verstehe gut, viel zu gut, wovon du sprichst, was du erzählt hast. Daher glaube ich, dass wir uns auf einem ähnlichen Weg befinden. Vielleicht gelingt es uns, ein Stück davon gemeinsam zu gehen. Vielleicht…“  
Er schwieg, strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wartete auf Antwort.  
„Ja“, stieß Marvin hastig, etwas zu hastig hervor. „Ja, das würde ich gerne. Ich würde gerne…“  
Doch Ian hatte sich bereits zu dem Blonden herüber gelehnt, verschloss seinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. Und Marvins Arme wanderten wie von selbst den starken Rücken hinauf, umschlangen den Dunkelhaarigen fest und sicher, bezeugten und bestätigten das gegebene Versprechen, das mehr verhieß als ein Weihnachten, auf das es sich zu freuen lohnte. Ein Versprechen, das eine Zukunft in Aussicht stellte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine wirkliche Zukunft. 

 

Augenblicke

 

Thomas hielt ihn fest, fester als er ihn je zuvor gehalten hatte.  
„Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt“, flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und barg sein Gesicht an der Schulter des anderen, als sei er es, der getröstet werden müsse.  
„Wie konntest du mir das verheimlichen?“  
Will versuchte, sich von den umstrickenden Armen zu befreien, doch zu stark war der Griff des Dunkelhaarigen, der sich an ihn klammerte, als sei er der Strohhalm, der Thomas vor dem Ertrinken bewahren würde. Will hatte ihn selten so erschüttert gesehen, nie so verletzlich wie in diesem Augenblick, in dem der Größere sich mit Macht an ihn presste.  
„Was hätte ich dir sagen sollen“, wisperte er als Antwort. „Du wolltest es nicht wissen. Niemand will so etwas wissen.“  
„Ich liebe dich, Will.“ Thomas löste sich von dem Blonden. „Natürlich hätte ich es wissen sollen, wissen müssen.“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern durch das schweißnasse Haar. „Das alles ist zu lange her, eine Ewigkeit. Niemand sollte sich daran erinnern. Es… es tut mir leid, dass es mir herausgerutscht ist.“  
„Nein.“ Thomas‘ Stimme klang sanft, als er Will wieder an sich zog, der sich nur allzu gern in die Umarmung schmiegte, die er zu lange hatte missen müssen. „Es war richtig so. Ich verstehe jetzt so vieles, ich verstehe, warum du dich zurückgezogen hast.“  
Seine Hände glitten über den nackten Rücken des anderen, liebkosten die Spuren der Narben, die den geliebten Körper bedeckten. Sie gehörten zu Will ebenso wie die seelischen, die ihn zu dem Mann gemacht hatten, der er war.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Denke nie, dass es deine Schuld war.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Will heiser. „Und doch ist damals etwas in mir zerstört worden, das sich nicht wieder reparieren lassen wird, niemals wieder.“  
Thomas hielt ihn, und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, vermischten sich mit denen Wills, als ihre Wangen sich berührten.  
„Dann nehme ich dich so, wie du bist“, flüsterte er. „So und nicht anders.“ 

 

Lakota

 

Floyd zügelte sein Pferd. Eine seltsame Unruhe ergriff ihn, die Vorahnung eines Ereignisses, das in seinen Visionen der vergangenen Tage noch immer keine konkreten Formen angenommen hatte.  
Seit er in das Reservat zurückgekehrt war, hatte es nur ein einziges Ziel für ihn gegeben: die Lücke, die sein Vater hinterlassen hatte, zu füllen, so gut er es vermochte.  
Je stärker seine Verbindung zu den Geistern seiner Väter wurde, je deutlicher er spürte, dass er dieses Land nicht mehr werde verlassen können, selbst wenn er es wünschte, um so schmerzhafter wurde die Erkenntnis für ihn, dass die kurze Begegnung mit Walter das Einzige sei, was er jemals an Nähe erfahren durfte. Sein Weg, der Weg des Schamanen, musste alleine beschritten werden. Es gab keinen Platz für eine Freundschaft, die noch dazu an den Widerständen, die sich ihr auf den ersten Blick entgegen stellten, scheitern musste. Und doch, und obwohl Floyd sich sicher war, dass Walter und er durch Welten getrennt waren, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Mann zurück. In den wenigen Tagen, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, war er ein anderer geworden, hatte er sich verändert und der Lakota begann erst in diesem Augenblick zu erkennen, wie tief diese Veränderung reichte.  
Floyd legte die Hand über die Augen, schützte sie vor der Sonne und starrte auf den Streifen Staubes, den der einsame Wagen auf der Landstraße aufwirbelte.  
Konnte es wirklich sein? Sein Herz machte einen Sprung.  
Er war es. Floyd wusste nicht warum, doch Walter war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, hatte über endlose Meilen hinweg empfunden, was Floyd ebenso gefühlt hatte. Dass sie zusammen gehörten. Dass vor ihnen ein Pfad lag, den sie gemeinsam beschreiten sollten.  
Floyd lachte und die Ahnen in seinem Herzen lachten mit ihm. 

 

Theater

 

Liam war atemberaubend.  
Auch an diesem Abend wurde er wieder mit stehenden Ovationen belohnt. Auch an diesem Abend stand das Publikum in seinem Bann, ebenso wie Nathan selbst.  
Mit einem Seufzer fuhr sich der blonde Mann durch sein struppiges Haar. Es fühlte sich an wie trockenes Stroh und Nathan seufzte bei dem Gedanken, dass es auch in Zukunft so bliebe, egal mit wie viel Spray und Gel er noch experimentierte. Seidig glatt wie Liams konnte es nicht mehr werden, die Chance war vertan.  
Nathan schmiegte sich enger in den Vorhang, seinen bevorzugter Standort, von dem aus er den besten Blick auf die Bühne genoss.  
Liams Haar fiel in weichen Wellen auf seine Schultern. Die Scheinwerfer warfen samtene Schimmer über das dunkle Braun, verwandelten jede Bewegung des Kopfes in eine schwingende Woge.  
Wenn Nathan nicht wüsste, dass sich der Glitzer, den die Maskenbildnerin noch kurz vor Liams Auftritt über seine Haare verteilte, nach und nach löste und wie herabfallende Sternschnuppen um ihn glitzerten, seinem Tanz in einer schimmernden Wolke folgte, so würde er dieses Bild noch zusätzlich zu der Magie des Augenblicks addieren, die Liam folgte, wohin er sich auch wandte.  
Und das nicht nur während seiner Auftritte. Liam versprühte diesen Zauber ohne Einschränkungen. Egal wo er sich befand, egal worin seine Aufgabe bestand, er erfüllte sie mit einer graziösen Leichtigkeit, um die ihn jedermann beneidete. Er besaß diese Wirkung auf Menschen. Und mehr als alles andere bestimmte ihn dieses Talent für die Bühne.  
Nathan, selbst ein Kind des Theaters, war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass er selbst diese Macht nie besitzen würde. Diese Macht über das Publikum, das gebannt an Liams Lippen hing, sobald er sprach, sobald seine samtene Stimme in ihrem dunklen Tief erklang. Und noch mehr, sobald er sang, sobald er die schwierigsten Melodien und Sprünge meisterte, ohne dass es nur nach der mindesten Anstrengung aussah.  
Nur manchmal erhaschte Nathan einen Moment, in dem Liam sich ungesehen glaubte. In dem er sich vom Publikum abwandte, einen Augenblick Luft holte, einen Augenblick nur zuließ, dass die Beherrschung, die er benötigte, kurz, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, zerbrach, Raum ließ für den Anblick der Erschöpfung, für die strengen Falten um Mund und Augen, für die hohlen Wangen, das rasche Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes, das keiner bemerken durfte, das die Illusion zerstörte, die er so bemüht war, aufzubauen.  
Die aufzubauen seine Arbeit war. 

Nathan riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. Die Musik ertönte lauter als zuvor, stieg an, riss die Zuhörer mit sich. Sie entführte die Menschen in fremde, schönere Welten. In Welten, in denen Märchen und Träume Wahrheit wurden.  
Nur für Liam funktionierte die Illusion nicht. Und nur Nathan sah ihn straucheln, sah das schmerzverzerrte Antlitz, das sich blitzartig dem Hintergrund zuwandte, um die eigene, verbotene Schwäche zu verbergen.  
„Liam“, wisperte Nathan unhörbar und der Schreck erfasste ihn ebenso wie die Liebe in seinem Herzen aufwallte. Die Liebe, von der er nur allzu lange wusste, doch die zu gestehen, er noch nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber in der Lage war.  
Zu weit entfernt, zu unerreichbar war diese Gestalt, der Mensch, der auf der Bühne König war und dessen Bild in Rüstung und weißem Umhang, Nathan bis in die Nacht hinein verfolgte.  
Nathan biss sich auf die Lippen und krallte sich in den Vorhang. Er wusste, dass er nicht auf die Bühne laufen durfte. So sehr es ihn auch drängte, dem anderen zu Hilfe zu eilen. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, die Versicherung einholen zu dürfen, dass es Liam gut ginge, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte, so gewiss war auch, dass es ihm niemand und am allerwenigsten Liam danken würde, sollte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, seinen Platz aufzugeben und die Vorstellung zu stören.  
Eine Vorstellung, in der seine eigene, kleine Rolle so wenig auffiel, dass selbst ein Eingreifen seinerseits beim Publikum keinerlei Erkennen oder zusätzliche Verwirrung auslösen durfte. Trotzdem hielt er sich an die Regeln, wie er es immer tat, umklammerte krampfhaft die Falten den schweren Stoffes, fühlte mehr als er sah, wie seine Knöchel weiß wurden, während er beobachtete, wie Liam versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, wie er vorsichtig seinen linken Fuß erprobte, weitere Takte verstreichen ließ, bevor er sich mit einem Nicken zur Seite umdrehte, und seinen Gesang wieder aufnahm.  
Nathan beobachtete, wie achtsam Liam seine Schritte ausführte, wie vorsichtig er seine Drehungen und Sprünge mehr andeutete, als sie wirklich zu tanzen. Nur mit den ersten Worten schwang ein leichtes Zittern mit. Danach erklang Liams Stimme voll und sicher, so wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.  
Langsam ließ Nathan die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, verbrauchte Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte.  
Liams Mimik erschien gewohnt selbstsicher, seiner Rolle als König Arthur mehr als gerecht. Seine Stimme beherrschte und erfüllte den Saal. Und wie einstudiert, bewegte Liam sich um die wochenlang, monatelang studierten und geübten Schritte herum, lenkte den Blick des unwissenden Zuschauers von den unvorhergesehenen Mängeln in seiner Performance mit wilden Schwüngen seines silbrig glänzenden Umhanges ab, mit der spielerischen Handhabung des Schwertes, das mit Hilfe der Scheinwerfer als Blickfang fungierte und spielerisch jegliche Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Besitzer stahl.  
Niemand bemerkte den bitteren Zug um Liams Mundwinkel, als er mit einer Verbeugung zur Seite wich, den Raum seinen Kollegen überließ, die den Hauptteil der im Anschluss folgenden Szene zu bestreiten hatten.  
Niemand außer Nathan sah, dass er sich gegen die Dekoration lehnte, unsicher tastend eine Hand nach dieser ausstreckte, bevor sie ihm Halt gewährte.  
Niemand sah den harten Glanz in seinen Augen, der nur von absoluter Selbstbeherrschung und dem unbeugsamen Willen herrührte, die Aufführung zu beenden, koste es was es wolle.  
Auch als Nathan schließlich an der Reihe war, das Schlachtfeld zu betreten und seinen Teil in dem Finale zu leisten, fielen ihm die rasselnden Atemzüge des Herrschers, die Anzeichen steigender Erschöpfung auf, lenkten ihn von seiner eigenen Aufgabe, so klein sie auch war, empfindlich ab.  
Er fühlte, dass Liam litt, spürte dessen Qual, ohne sie sehen zu können. Auch wenn Liam sich stolz aufrecht hielt, auch wenn er die Vorführung tapfer beendete, ohne dass jemand außer Nathan etwas zu bemerken schien, so wusste, hörte Nathan doch allein an der Stimme des anderen, dass ihm weder Worte noch Töne so leicht und schwerelos von den Lippen perlten, wie es ansonsten ihre Gewohnheit war.  
Der Vorhang sank und Beifall brandete auf. Nathan rollte sich zur Seite, erhaschte einen Blick auf Liam. Dieser stand vornübergebeugt, sein Gewicht lastete auf dem unbeschädigten Bein, erlaubte dem Publikum den Blick auf die erstarrte Szenerie, auf den geschlagenen König, der inmitten seiner gefallenen Krieger aufragte. Liam hatte sich erhoben, strahlte in die Menge, verbeugte sich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung, der Geste, die er allabendlich wiederholte.  
Auch an diesem Abend büßte sie nichts von ihrer Magie ein, zwang die Zuschauer, sich von ihren Sitzen zu erheben und ihrer Begeisterung Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Ein weiterer Vorhang folgte und mit ihm eine weitere Atempause. Danach das endlose Vorbeiziehen der einzelnen Darsteller, nachdem der Vorhang gefallen war. Und wieder von vorne, mit weniger oder mehr Personen. Die Hauptdarsteller einzeln. Ein nicht enden wollender Strom, eine nicht enden wollende Geräuschkulisse aus klatschenden Händen, begeisterten Rufen.  
Der Zauber der Musik, die Entführung in das Leben phantastischer Sagengestalten, das war es, was die Menschen immer und immer wieder in dieses Theater zog. Das war es, was auch in Nathan die Sehnsucht erweckt hatte, Teil dieses Zaubers sein zu dürfen, auch wenn die Realität anders aussah.  
Sich zurückziehende Darsteller schoben und drängten ihn zur Seite, wiesen ihm unabsichtlich den Weg zur Garderobe, zum Ausgang.  
Nur fort von dem Ort hinter der Bühne, an dem das Geschehen stattfand. Dem Ort, an dem Glückwünsche ausgetauscht, Kontakte geknüpft, der Abend, die Arbeit einen Ausklang und ihr Ende fand.  
Fort von Liam, dessen unter der Maske erblasste Miene, dessen schmerzerfüllter Gesichtsausdruck, durchzogen von bislang verborgen gebliebenen, zusätzlichen, doch urplötzlich hervorgetretenen Falten, sich für immer in Nathans Erinnerung gegraben hatte.  
Der Abbau, ein Rückzug begann und Nathan schlängelte sich durch die Menge, zögerte den Moment heraus, der die Rückkehr in sein kaltes, unbequemes Zimmer bedeutete.  
Was er wollte, wusste er nicht in Worte zu fassen. Nur, dass er bleiben musste, dass ihn etwas Unaussprechliches in diesem Gebäude allabendlichen Zaubers festhielt. Eine undefinierte Sehnsucht, die ihn zwang auszuharren, die ihn dazu brachte, das langsame Verlassen, Erkalten, Erlöschen der Pracht mitanzusehen, die keine Pracht mehr sein durfte, wurde ihr das Publikum entrissen.  
Er spähte über die Köpfe. Versuchte einen Blick zu erhaschen, versuchte zu erkennen, wer Liam wegführte, wer dafür sorgte, dass der die Ruhe fand, die er brauchte. Wer sich um ihn kümmerte, jetzt, da er Fürsorge benötigte.  
Die üblichen gesichtslosen Anhänger scharrten sich um seine aufrechte Gestalt, zogen ihn mit sich. Wollten ein Stück von ihm hier, ein Stück von ihm dort. Eine Feier, einen Umtrunk, eine Ehrung, zu der Nathan nicht zugelassen war, niemals zugelassen sein würde.  
Bestimmt hatten sie ihn längst in Beschlag genommen. Mit Sicherheit fort geführt in die Welt, die nicht die seine, die nicht Nathans Welt war.  
Das Lachen und Lärmen verstummte. Nathan vernahm das Klacken der letzten Scheinwerfer, die ausgingen. Türen fielen ins Schloss. Dunkelheit senkte sich über ihn.  
Nathan schüttelte den Kopf, über sich und über seine Dummheit. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging schließlich entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Garderobe zu. Trug er doch immer noch die Samt Uniform, die dazu gedacht war, im Scheinwerferlicht überirdisch zu schimmern, doch unter der sich die Hitze staute, bis sie unerträglich wurde.  
Aber dann erstarrte Nathan. Er war nicht alleine. Natürlich war er nicht alleine. Wie naiv auch, dergleichen anzunehmen.  
Wasser plätscherte in der Dusche. Jemand hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick gewartet, gewartet, bis es still geworden war, um sich frisch zu machen. Jemand, der allein sein wollte.  
Nathan zuckte instinktiv zurück. Doch der kurze Blick hatte genügt, hatte ihm mehr gezeigt, als er jemals gehofft, jemals vermutet hatte.  
Liam war nicht gegangen. Liam schlang sich in diesem Augenblick ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüften und stellte das Wasser ab. Liam, der sich an der Wand abstützte. Liam, der vorsichtig und langsam auf den glatten Fliesen, den Weg zur Bank zurücklegte. Der sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen darauf niedersinken ließ und dann zu seinem Knöchel herabbeugte.  
Nathan konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich erneut vor. Wollte sich nur versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Nur versichern, ob er nicht doch eine Hilfe sein konnte. Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Und doch musste er es tun.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den verfärbten Knöchel. Nathan sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Ein leichtes Geräusch, das dennoch ausreichte, um Liam hochfahren zu lassen.  
Zu Nathans großer Verwunderung bemerkte er, dass auch Liams Gesicht dunkel anlief, als fühlte er sich ertappt, erwischt bei etwas Verbotenem.  
Nathan öffnete verlegen den Mund. Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas Belangloses, ein Wort der Erklärung, vielleicht der Entschuldigung, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, sehr kurz, nur um wieder voneinander weg zu driften. Wasser tropfte aus Liams Haar, ließ es schwarz wirken. Obwohl der Glimmer im Abfluss verschwunden war, glänzten die Strähnen, die sich auf seiner bronzenen Haut kringelten, im grellen Licht der Leuchtröhren.  
Schließlich räusperte Liam sich, leckte sich die Lippen, schüttelte sein Haar. Erst dann drehte er sich zur Seite, legte den Kopf schief und sah Nathan auffordernd an.  
Dieser spürte, wie ihm noch mehr Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er verwünschte verzweifelt seine Verlegenheit.  
„Ich… ähm…“, begann er. „Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich… ich dachte, ich wäre der Letzte hier.“  
Liam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du störst nicht…“ Er ließ eine Pause einfließen, deutlich genug, um seine Frage indirekt zu formulieren.  
„Nathan“, ergänzte der Blonde. „Ich spiele…“  
Doch Liam unterbrach ihn, noch bevor Nathan den Satz vollenden konnte.  
„Ich weiß, wen du spielst“, sagte er schnell, beinahe verlegen. „Du bist seit drei Monaten bei uns.“  
Nathan nickte erstaunt und fühlte gleichzeitig eine undefinierbare Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Liam erinnerte sich an ihn.  
Es war nun an ihm, sich zu räuspern. „Wie geht es dem Knöchel?“, fragte Nathan mit einem Blick auf Liams Fuß, den dieser vorsichtig massierte.  
„Ach…“ Liam verzog die Lippen. „So auffällig?“  
Nathan schüttelte rasch seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nur… während der Aufführung ist es mir aufgefallen.“  
„Ja.“ Liam stöhnte. „Ich bin unglücklich aufgekommen. Hab mich wohl nicht gut genug aufgewärmt. Und all das nur, weil…“ Er verstummte, seufzte.  
„Immer diese Hektik“, sagte er schließlich und betastete die Schwellung.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass es jemand bemerkt.“ Er lächelte leicht. „Dumm, nicht wahr? So etwas wird immer bemerkt.“  
Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, so dass winzige Tropfen Wassers durch die Luft stoben.  
„Das ist nicht dumm“, wandte Nathan ein. „Nur zu verständlich.“  
„Ja.“ Liams Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Aber ein König sollte keine Schwäche zeigen.“  
„Nein, das wohl nicht.“ Nathan lächelte ebenfalls, doch wurde gleich wieder ernst. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er die Frage stellen dürfe, überwand sich schließlich. „Soll… soll ich dich vielleicht ins Krankenhaus bringen, dass sich jemand den Knöchel mal ansieht?“  
„Nein. Nein danke“, erwiderte Liam rasch und erhob sich. „Es ist nicht so schlimm“, lächelte er entschuldigend. „Nicht so schlimm, dass es nicht mit einem Eisbeutel und einer Schmerztablette in den Griff zu kriegen wäre.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Nathan zweifelnd und beobachtete die kläglichen Versuche Liams, sich fortzubewegen, ohne seinen linken Fuß zu belasten. Die Schwellung hatte eine seltsame Färbung angenommen, irgendwo zwischen rot und lila.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht“, wiederholte er. „Ein Arzt könnte doch nicht schaden.“  
„Nein“, schnappte Liam und sein Blick flackerte mit der Ablehnung. „Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig.“  
Er betonte seine Worte, stieß sie beinahe ärgerlich hervor, ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Überzeugtheit.  
Doch in diesem Moment glitt sein guter Fuß auf dem nassen Grund aus, und er rutschte. Nathan erhaschte gerade noch den Schreck in Liams Augen, als sich sein eigener Körper bereits automatisch in Bewegung setzte, er die wenigen Schritte nach vorne eilte, und den anderen auffing, noch bevor der einen schmerzhaften Fall erleiden konnte.  
„Ich hab dich“, stieß Nathan keuchend hervor und balancierte mühsam. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht zu gleichen Teilen auf beide Füße, hielt Liam fester und zog ihn hoch, bevor der in die Knie sank.  
„Autsch“, fluchte Liam, doch klammerte sich zugleich an Nathans Körper. Offensichtlich war ihm die Vorstellung, auf den harten Kachelboden zu stürzen, weniger unangenehm, als die Hilfe des Kollegen.  
Sobald er wieder festen Halt auf seinem rechten Bein gefunden hatte, atmete er zufrieden aus, und klopfte Nathan dankbar auf die Schulter.  
Ein Zwinkern blitzte in seinen Augenwinkeln auf, als er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. „Danke, Mann. Das hätte mir heute gerade noch gefehlt.“  
„Schon in Ordnung.“ Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln, doch konnte das Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, das sich warm auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen.“  
Liam sah ihn an und Nathans Lächeln vertiefte sich, als der Größere es erwiderte.  
„Glaub ich gern“, sagte Liam und räusperte sich. „Ich werde jetzt mal lieber…“  
Er deutete auf die Umkleidekabinen.  
„Natürlich.“ Nathan nickte, und wenn er nicht die Hitze in seinem Gesicht bereits fühlte, würde ihm sein erneutes Erröten spätestens jetzt bewusst.  
„Ich… ähm… ich werde auch…“ Er sah an sich herunter und erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er immer noch in seinem Kostüm steckte. Nathan drehte sich um, doch bevor er ging, sah er noch einmal über seine Schulter.  
„Wenn ich dir doch noch helfen kann… du weißt schon… mit deinem Fuß…“ Er stockte, sprach dann weiter. „Sag es ruhig“, fügte er hinzu. „Ich tu das wirklich gerne.“  
„Danke.“ Liam sah ihn nicht an, doch Nathan spürte, dass er es ernst meinte.  
Sein Herz sang, als er seinen Schrank suchte, die Alltagskleidung, die ihn wieder in einen wirklichen Menschen verwandelte, hervorkramte, aus seinem Kostüm stieg und es trotz oder gerade wegen der dadurch erlittenen Strapazen liebevoll glatt strich, bevor er es auf einen Bügel hängte.  
Er atmete auf, als er in Jeans und Sweatshirt den Umkleideraum verließ, genoss es, den Lufthauch um seinen Körper wehen zu spüren, als ein Ächzen an sein Ohr drang, Nathan auf dem Absatz umdrehen ließ.  
Eiligen Schrittes ging er dem Laut nach, der, obwohl längst verklungen, doch für ihn noch immer in der Luft hing.  
Liams Garderobe war nicht weit.  
Nathan zögerte unmerklich an der Tür, doch da sie nur angelehnt war, stieß er vorsichtig dagegen und beobachtete, wie sie aufschwang. Durch den Spalt erkannte er Liam, der gegen eine Schranktür lehnte. Sein Hemd war offen, ein Bein steckte bereits in einer verwaschenen Jeans, während das andere noch unbekleidet war. Der Rest der Jeans hing lose herab, denn offensichtlich war der Stoff Liams Händen entglitten, noch ehe er sich ankleiden konnte.  
Liam blickte auf, sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt; Anlass genug für Nathan, die Tür komplett aufzustoßen und in den Raum zu treten. Liams Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Nathan konnte nicht erkennen, ob sein Eindringen unangenehm oder willkommen war. Trotzdem ging er auf den anderen zu, zwang sich zu einem entspannten Lächeln.  
Liam sah zur Seite, als Nathan sich näherte. Doch er ließ es zu, dass der ihn zu der Bank an der Wand führte, ihn sanft zum Niedersetzen dirigierte. Liam schüttelte seinen Kopf, öffnete den Mund, als wollte er Einwand erheben, doch schien es sich im letzten Augenblick noch einmal zu überlegen, senkte den Kopf und schwieg, als Nathan sich bückte, um ihm in das zweite Hosenbein zu helfen.  
Mit geübten Bewegungen zog er den Stoff über Liams Knie, verharrte dort, um zu ihm aufzusehen. Ein Zwinkern in seinen Augen löste auch Liams Spannung und er lächelte befreit und griff dankbar nach Nathans Arm, den dieser ihm zum Aufstehen reichte. Liam biss sich auf seine Lippen und doch entwich ein leises Stöhnen seiner Kehle, als er probeweise erneut sein Gewicht auf den schmerzenden Fuß legte.  
Nathan fasste ihn um seine Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht…“  
Er hielt inne, als er merkte, wie Liam sich bereits versteifte, wie er mit zusammengepresstem Mund seinen Kopf ruckartig erst nach links und dann nach rechts bewegte.  
„Ist gut“, sagte Nathan. „Aber dann erlaube mir wenigstens, dir nach Hause zu helfen.“  
Er errötete, als Liam wieder in seinem Griff erstarrte, schluckte trocken.  
„Ich meine… ich will dir nur helfen. Nicht dass du irgendwo…“  
Nathan drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu Liam auf. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du mit diesem Fuß Autofahren kannst.“  
Liam erwiderte den Blick ruhig. „Ich bin nicht mit dem Auto hier“, antwortete er. „Ich wohne hier gleich um die Ecke. Das schaffe ich auch alleine.“  
„Natürlich“, stimmte Nathan verlegen zu. „Ich dachte nur… für den Fall, dass…“  
Liam atmete aus und versuchte einen Schritt vorwärts. „Das ist wirklich nett“, stieß er angestrengt hervor. „Ich… ich bin sicher, es schmerzt nur, weil ich etwas erschöpft bin.“  
„Ja. Wieso eigentlich…“ Nathan unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm bewusst wurde, als wie indiskret seine Frage aufgenommen werden konnte.  
„Wieso was?“ Liam stützte sich auf den Blonden und humpelte ein Stück weiter Richtung Tür. Er ergriff dort seine Jacke, blieb jedoch stehen, als interessiere ihn die Antwort brennend.  
„Ach… ich…“ Nathan räusperte sich, fasste sich dann jedoch ein Herz. „Ich habe mir nur gerade gedacht… mich nur gerade gefragt, warum du so lange gewartet hast mit…“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Duschräume und verstummte verlegen.  
„Warum ich mit dem Duschen und Umziehen so lange gewartet habe?“ Liam schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wahrscheinlich wollte ich vermeiden, dass mich jemand sieht.“  
„Hat nicht so ganz funktioniert“, rutschte es Nathan heraus.  
„Nein, das allerdings nicht.“ Liam lachte. „Aber zumindest bin ich die Leute los geworden, für die das ein gefundenes Fressen wäre.“  
„Verstehe ich nicht.“  
„Naja“, Liam räusperte sich. „Es ist nicht gut, verletzlich zu erscheinen. Nicht in meiner Lage zumindest.“  
Nathan stieß leicht gegen die Tür und sie öffnete sich problemlos.  
„Aber… an deiner Position ist doch nichts auszusetzen. Als Hauptdarsteller… erfolgreich… da wirst du doch bewundert und…“  
„Beneidet“, ergänzte Liam leise und humpelte an Nathans Arm hinaus in den Gang. „Ich weiß, wie dämlich das klingen mag, aber es gibt mehr als einen hier, der mich lieber heute als morgen los wäre.“ 

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“, sagte Nathan. „Wir sind jeden Abend ausverkauft. Das weiß doch jeder, dass…“  
Liam grinste. „Lass nur… ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Er schwieg eine Weile, konzentrierte sich aufs Gehen.  
„Und was ist mit dir? Wieso bist du noch hier? Mittlerweile dürfte so gut wie alles abgeschlossen sein.“  
Nun war es an Nathan, sich zu räuspern. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, bekannte er freimütig.  
„Aber nicht um mich?“ Liams Stimme klang verwundert und auch ein bisschen heiser.  
„Doch.“ Nathan sah auf seine Schuhe. Durchgelaufene Turnschuhe. Er wünschte, er hätte sich mehr Gedanken um die Auswahl seines Schuhwerks gemacht, als er zur Arbeit aufgebrochen war.  
Liam schwieg. Als er wieder das Wort ergriff, klang seine Stimme tiefer als zuvor, bewegt. „Wenn du… wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht?“  
„Bestimmt nicht“, beeilte Nathan sich zu versichern und atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich helfe dir gerne.“  
Er drückte versichernd in Liams Seite und sah zu ihm hoch. Liam blickte starr nach vorne, aber dennoch spielte ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.  
Sie kämpften sich eine Treppe hinauf und gelangten an die Hintertür, die nie verschlossen wurde. Beide traten gleichzeitig hinaus, spürten, wie die kühle Nachtluft sie angenehm umfächelte.  
Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und das Licht der vereinzelten Straßenlaternen spiegelte sich in den Pfützen. Stille umfing sie. Die Gegend war ruhig. Mit Ausnahme des Theaters spielte sich in diesen Straßen keinerlei Nachtleben ab. Besucher, denen die Vorstellung nicht ausgereicht hatte, zögerten nicht, ihre Wagen zu besteigen und ein gastfreundlicheres Viertel zum Zwecke der weiteren Zerstreuung aufzusuchen.  
Dennoch oder gerade deswegen begann Liam sich zunehmend besser zu fühlen, je weiter sie vorwärts kamen. Die frische Luft belebte ihn, und selbst sein gelegentliches Stolpern, das mit beiden Füßen in einer Pfütze und durchnässten Socken endete, beeinträchtigte sein Hochgefühl nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Nathan ihm trotz seines Handicaps ermöglichte, sich sicher und selbstständig auf den Beinen zu halten. Der leise Zweifel, der ihm eingeflüstert hatte, dass es dumm sei, auf den Arztbesuch zu verzichten, verschwand mit der Sicherheit, die ihm Nathans Gesellschaft verlieh.  
Er zögerte nicht, Nathan den kurzen Weg zu seinem Apartment zu beschreiben, ließ es zu, dass der Blonde ihn stützte, während er seinen Hausschlüssel heraus kramte. Wie selbstverständlich und mit zunehmender Sicherheit half Nathan Liam die Treppen hinauf, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf das „Außer Betrieb“-Schild, das schief an der verschlossenen Fahrstuhltür hing, geworfen hatte.  
Erst vor der Wohnungstür zögerte Nathan einen Moment, doch Liam legte seine linke Hand auf Nathans Schulter, stützte sich auf ihn, während er aufschloss und dirigierte Nathan ohne Umschweife ins Innere des kleinen Apartments. 

Es machte wirklich nicht viel her, hatte nichts von dem Glanz und der Pracht, die das Publikum aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit dem Darsteller einer Sagengestalt in Verbindung brachte. Auch Nathan musste zugeben, dass er etwas enttäuscht war. Was er erwartet hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, doch mit Sicherheit war es nicht diese beinahe armselig ausgestattete, Unordnung atmende Wohnung.  
Benutztes Geschirr stand auf dem Couchtisch. Gebrauchte Kleidung hing wahllos über Couch und Stühlen. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, verhinderten tagsüber die Sicht auf graue Mauern und einen tristen Hinterhof. Auf den Regalen und den wenigen Bilderrahmen lag Staub, ebenso wie auf dem winzigen Fernseher und dem tragbaren CD Player.  
Nathan brach seine Inspektion ab, als er den Blick Liams auf sich fühlte, der inmitten des Raumes stehen geblieben war, nachdem sie den winzigen Korridor gemeinsam durchquert hatten.  
Liams Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck peinlicher Berührung, als sei ihm jetzt erst bewusst geworden, in welch wenig vorzeigbare Umgebung er Nathan ungeplant gebeten habe, und als suche er nun verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. Nathan warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, das Liams Unwohlsein zerstreuen sollte, doch der Ausdruck verfehlte seine Wirkung. Nathan schluckte trocken.  
„Ähm… ich sollte dann wohl gehen.“ Er wischte sich nervös ein unsichtbares Staubkorn von seiner Jeans, bevor er wieder aufsah. Liam zeigte keine Reaktion. Erst einen Moment später löste der Dunkelhaarige seinen Blick vom Boden. Ein befreites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als habe er gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Nein“, antwortete er. „Nein, das brauchst du nicht.“  
Nathan leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, unsicher, was er denken sollte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er schließlich zögernd.  
„Natürlich bin ich das“, antwortete Liam prompt. „Es sei denn natürlich…“ Er stockte. „Es sei denn, du möchtest gehen, dann steht dir das natürlich frei. Das weißt du.“  
Nathan räusperte sich, blinzelte.  
„Ich bleibe gerne“, sagte er dann. „Nur um dir behilflich zu sein“, beeilte er sich rasch zu versichern.  
„Du… soll ich dir etwas holen, etwas herrichten…?“  
Er lächelte unsicher, verlegen, spürte das Blut erneut in seinen Kopf schießen.  
Liam grinste anstelle einer Antwort, humpelte auf Nathan zu und legte ihm leicht seine Hand auf die Schulter. Nathan schauderte, als Liam sich langsam zu ihm vorbeugte bis seine Lippen beinahe Nathans Ohrläppchen berührten.  
„Das ist nicht notwendig“, flüsterte der Größere und richtete sich wieder auf. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es belustigt.  
„Nein?“, hauchte Nathan als Antwort. Seine Ohren glühten und seine Kehle erschien ihm mehr als ausgetrocknet. Wie dumm von ihm, sich hier zu benehmen wie ein Teenager, sich zu fühlen wie ein Teenager. In seinem Alter sollte er es besser wissen. Als habe Liam Nathans Gedanken gelesen, zog er sich von ihm zurück und betrachtete ihn prüfend. Seine Lippen umspielte wieder ein Lächeln, als er eine Handbewegung in Richtung Couch vollführte.  
„Ich habe mich vielleicht geirrt“, murmelte Liam, ohne Nathan aus den Augen zu lassen. „Möchtest du uns etwas zu trinken holen? Im oberen Küchenschrank sind Gläser.“  
Nathan räusperte sich. „Klar.“  
Er fühlte Liams Augen in seinem Nacken, als er sich der Küchennische näherte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen erhob und streckte, um den Schrank zu öffnen und zwei Gläser zu entnehmen.  
Was er nicht ahnte, war, dass Liam ihn nun, da er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, zum ersten Mal offen und genau betrachtete. Und dass dem Dunkelhaarigen gefiel, was er sah.  
Als Nathan sich streckte, hob sich der Stoff seines kurz geschnittenen Sweatshirts und zeigte ein Stück weißer Haut. Unwillkürlich leckte Liam sich die Lippen. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken in Richtungen, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Zumindest nicht an diesem Abend, in einer solchen Situation, und mit diesem Mann.  
Nathan war ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen, wenigstens nicht wissentlich. Nicht absichtlich. Vielleicht hatte er einen Blick mehr riskiert, als er es im Vergleich mit den übrigen Kollegen gewohnt war. Vielleicht war ihm das helle Haar aufgefallen, das im Licht der Scheinwerfer wie Gold glänzte. Vielleicht hatte er Nathans Blick aufgefangen, das strahlende Blau bemerkt, das kristallklar aufleuchtete, sobald die Sonne im richtigen Winkel hineinschien.  
Liam fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Natürlich hatte er Nathan bemerkt. Nicht bewusst, nicht allzu bewusst. Und doch erinnerte er sich nun deutlich an die erste Probe, an das erste Mal, als er seine Worte, seine Lieder an den Neuen gerichtet hatte. Einfach, weil es immer irgendjemand sein musste, auf den er sich konzentrierte, der ihm einen Fixpunkt bot, während er seinen Auftritt absolvierte. Zumeist bemerkte derjenige es auch nicht, war zu sehr versunken in seine eigene Darstellung, die persönlichen hundert Probleme, die sich unerwartet auftaten, während der heimlich von Liam Erwählte selbst versuchte, so gut wie möglich, so elegant wie möglich, so beeindruckend wie möglich zu sein.  
Doch auch, wenn er es vor sich selbst nicht zugegeben hatte, so erkannte Liam nun, dass Nathan von Anfang an anders gewesen war, und dass er selbst es gewusst hatte. Mehr noch, Nathan hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit ungeachtet der eigenen Aufgaben fast ausschließlich auf Liam gerichtet.  
Mit einem Mal erinnerte Liam sich nur allzu deutlich an die vielen, kleinen Momente, in denen ihre Augen sich begegnet waren. Daran, wie Nathan unbeweglich an der Seite der Bühne gestanden hatte, stets an demselben Ort, mit einer Hand im Vorhang, als müsste er sich festhalten. Und immer blieb sein Blick auf Liam gerichtet, hielt ihn, führte ihn durch die Vorstellung.  
Natürlich war Nathan ihm aufgefallen. Er sah gut aus, war nicht besonders groß, aber schlank und drahtig. Wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man, dass er nicht ganz so jung war, wie er von weitem erschien. Um seine Augen herum hatten sich bereits zahlreiche Falten in die Haut gegraben. Ein strenger Zug um den Mund, zarte Linien auf der Stirn, gerade so tief, dass die Theaterschminke sie nicht mehr vollständig verdecken konnte. Die Haut des Gesichts war leicht gebräunt, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Rücken, zumindest zu der kleinen Stelle, die Liam ausgemacht hatte. Diese war bleich wie die Innenseite von Nathans Armen, ein interessanter Kontrast zu Liams eigener, dunklerer Haut.  
Liam zwang sich wegzusehen, auch wenn Nathan die Gläser bereits geangelt hatte und sich nun bückte, um eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln begutachtete Liam wie sich die Jeans während Nathans Bewegungen an den Körper schmiegte. Wie sie Rundungen zeigte, die bisher verborgen geblieben waren, aber an die sich Liam durchaus erinnerte, dachte er an den Moment zurück, in dem er bemerkt hatte, wie Nathan sich seiner weiten Samtjacke entledigte, nur um in den obligatorischen Strumpfhosen hilflos am Rande der Bühne zu stehen, während ihm einer der Requisiteure eine schimmernde Rüstung brachte. In diesem Augenblick, während Nathan nichts hatte tun können, während er verlegen auf den Bretterboden geblickt hatte, in diesem einen Moment hatte er Liams Herz berührt. Und genau jetzt erinnerte Liam sich wieder an exakt diesen Augenblick, der es bislang vermieden hatte, sich in sein Bewusstsein vorzuarbeiten.  
Er schloss die Augen, schloss die Erinnerung weg, konnte sie doch zu nichts führen, ihm nichts geben. Durfte er sich nichts erhoffen.  
Liam öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte auf Nathan, der, zwei Gläser in der Hand haltend, vor ihm stand und ihn besorgt anstarrte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Nathan und runzelte die Stirn.  
Liam atmete aus, nahm eines der Gläser und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ja“, antwortete er. „Natürlich ist es das.“  
„Gut.“ Nathan blickte immer noch skeptisch. „Du solltest dich setzen“, meinte er dann, platzierte sein Glas auf dem Couchtisch und begann das Sofa von Kleidung und Decken zu befreien. Die durcheinander gewürfelten Kissen, arrangierte er seitlich, so dass sie als Lehnen fungierten.  
Liam biss auf seine Unterlippe, während er Nathan zusah. Er war nahe daran, Einwände zu erheben, doch die ungewohnte Fürsorge rief ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen hervor. Ein fast vergessenes Gefühl und eines, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern wollte. Hastig, als wollte er es betäuben, trank Liam einen Schluck Wasser. Er verschluckte sich, hustete, und ehe er sich versah, war Nathan bereits an seiner Seite, ergriff das Glas, bevor es Liams Händen entgleiten konnte, stellte es neben seinem auf dem Couchtisch ab, während er mit der freien Hand den Größeren stützte.  
Liam hob entschuldigend seine Hände, versuchte Luft zu holen. „Es geht schon“, murmelte er. „Geht schon…“  
Sanft, jedoch bestimmt dirigierte Nathan ihn zur Couch und drängte ihn, sich zu setzen. Dankbar, trotz gespielter Gegenwehr, ließ Liam sich fallen, genoss es, in dem sorgfältig hergerichteten Sitz zu versinken.  
„Moment. Das haben wir gleich“, murmelte Nathan und schob die Gläser ein Stück zur Seite, legte ein freies Kissen auf den Tisch vor Liam, und ehe der sich wehren konnte, hatte Nathan mit vorsichtigem Griff das schmerzende Bein angehoben und auf das Kissen gleiten lassen.  
Mit einem Seufzer sank Liam noch tiefer.  
„Besser?“, fragte Nathan mit einem Lächeln.  
Liam nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Hast du Eisbeutel?“, fragte Nathan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Liam nickte, wenngleich mit skeptischem Blick. „Es geht schon“, wollte er erwidern. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Eis überhaupt das Richtige wäre.“ Doch die Worte blieben ihm wie zuvor im Halse stecken. Zu angenehm war es, sich umsorgen zu lassen. Jemanden bei sich zu haben, der nicht auf seinen Vorteil aus war. Der nichts von ihm wollte.  
Zumindest noch nicht, dachte Liam und ein bitterer Zug entstand um seinen Mund.  
„Tut es weh?“, fragte Nathan mit gerunzelter Stirn und war drauf und dran, den kalten Beutel wieder von Liams Fuß zu nehmen. Doch der schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff nach Nathans Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Nein gar nicht“, sagte er sanft und fühlte, wie sich das Lächeln in seinen Augen vertiefte. Seine Hand ruhte nur einen Moment zu lange auf der des anderen, doch lang genug, um ihnen beiden etwas bewusst zu machen. Hastig zog Liam seine Finger zurück. Ein Ausdruck von Wehmut huschte über Nathans Gesicht, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als ebenfalls zurückwich. Jedoch schwebte sein Arm noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig in der Luft, als könnte er sich nicht überwinden, den Rückzug anzutreten.  
Nathan räusperte sich unsicher, sah fragend in Richtung Liams. Der fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. Er wusste genau, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Aber ebenso stark fühlte er, dass er es nicht sagen konnte, nicht aus freien Stücken. Stattdessen perlten andere Worte wie von selbst von Liams Lippen, beschritt er genau den Weg, von dem er wusste, dass er in die Irre führte.  
„Setz dich doch“, rutschte es ihm heraus und er wand sich unbehaglich, als reagiere sein Körper unbewusst auf eine Ahnung, die sein Verstand ihm nicht erlaubte zuzulassen.  
Seine Lider flatterten und Liam verfluchte sich für seine Inkonsequenz. Als es ihm gelang, wieder aufzusehen, traf er auf den nachdenklichen Blick Nathans.  
„Es sei denn, du möchtest jetzt…“, beeilte Liam sich zu versichern.  
„Nein, nein.“ Nathan hatte offensichtlich seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hob abwehrend beide Hände, ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder sinken und lächelte sein unsicheres, schüchternes Lächeln, das dafür sorgte, dass Liams Herz einen zusätzlichen Sprung machte.  
„Ich habe mich nur gefragt…“, Nathan stockte und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber nicht daran gedacht, dass du vielleicht keinen Alkohol trinkst.“  
Liam zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und brach dann in befreites Lachen aus. „Ich trinke wirklich nicht viel“, sagte er und nickte in Richtung eines schmalen Schränkchens, das an der Seite, neben der Küchennische befestigt war. „Bedien dich ruhig“, sagte er warm. „Für deine Hilfe hast du mehr als das verdient. Es geht mir auch schon besser. Ich bin sicher, dass ich morgen wieder problemlos laufen kann.“  
Nathan lachte auch und folgte der Geste des Dunkelhaarigen. „Zum Glück ist keine Vorstellung“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und wählte mit sicherem Blick eine viereckige Flasche Whiskey aus, die noch zu drei Vierteln gefüllt war. Erfreut betrachtete er das Etikett, schloss die Schranktür und begab sich zu Liam, an dessen Seite er sich niederließ. Mit einem fragenden Seitenblick und nachdem er das bestätigende Nicken erhalten hatte, schraubte Nathan die Flasche auf, und machte Anstalten, dem anderen einzuschenken. Liam schüttelte dankend den Kopf und bedeckte sein Glas zusätzlich mit der Hand.  
Achselzuckend gönnte Nathan sich einen gehörigen Schluck, der sich mit dem Wasser in seinem Glas mischte und ihm einen warmen Farbton verlieh. Das herbe Aroma des Getränks stieg auf und ließ Nathan genießerisch die Luft einatmen. Er verschloss die Flasche, hob sein Glas grüßend in Richtung Liams und trank durstig.  
Liam beobachtete, wie sich die Augen des anderen schlossen, seine Kehle arbeitete, als das scharfe Getränk sie benetzte. Es sah aus, als sei Nathan gewohnt, zu trinken. Als habe er darauf gewartet. Als habe sein Körper darauf gewartet.  
Liam presste die Lippen zusammen. Er kannte die Anzeichen. Nathan war nicht der Erste und mit Sicherheit nicht der Letzte, der versuchte, seine Dämonen mit Alkohol auszutreiben. Wider besseres Wissen. Wider der Überzeugung, dass jede Droge deren Macht nur verstärkte. Trotzdem blieb die zeitweise Betäubung der Sinne nach wie vor der einfachste und ein naheliegender Weg. Ein Weg, den Nathan vielleicht nur ein kleines Stück ging, vielleicht nur ein paar Meter. Woher sollte Liam das wissen? Er kannte den anderen nicht, hatte nur allzu wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt.  
Von Nathans Lebensweise wusste er nichts. Zudem durfte er, und er vor allen anderen, sich kaum das Recht herausnehmen, ein Urteil zu fällen.  
Der Glanz, der in Nathans Augen entstanden war, zauberte trotz all seiner Vorbehalte, ein Lächeln auf Liams Lippen. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, genoss es, in dem Bewusstsein zu relaxen, dass auch Nathan zur Entspannung gefunden hatte. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle, nicht in diesem Augenblick.  
Auch Nathan begann, sich besser zu fühlen. Die automatische Unsicherheit, die mit dem Betreten einer fremden Wohnung einherging, verschwand allmählich. Sie wurde ersetzt von dem bekannten, warmen Gefühl im Magen, das ihm bedeutete, er sei angekommen. Mit dieser gewonnenen Ruhe durfte Nathan sich Neuem zu wenden. Durfte anfangen, zu suchen und zu finden. Doch zuallererst sollte er den Grund entdecken, der ihn genau in dieser Nacht in genau diese Wohnung geführt hatte. Zuallererst eine Ahnung davon erhalten, wohin all dies ihn führen sollte.  
Neben ihm entspannte Liam sich zusehends. Nathan bemerkte es an dem leisen Seufzer, dem Eindruck, dass der schlanke Körper tiefer in die Polster sank, als passte er sich den Formen dort an. Nathan wunderte sich keineswegs, dass Liams Geschmeidigkeit nicht nur auf der Bühne ein Zeichen seiner Persönlichkeit war. Dessen Bewegungen erschienen ihm stets fließend, mühelos, natürlich, als könnte er sich in jede Situation, in jede Umgebung einfügen auf eine Weise, die ihn mit allem verschmelzen ließ, was sich in seiner Nähe befand.  
Nathan wusste nicht, wie viel Kraft und Jahre harter Arbeit es Liam gekostet hatte, diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Er konnte nur raten. Nur vergleichen mit den zahllosen Lehrstunden, die er selbst mit dem Erlernen eines Handwerkes verbracht hatte, das nur allzu oft nur allzu gering geschätzt wurde.  
Vielleicht erschien Liam ihm auch deshalb als die Perfektion in Menschengestalt. Wie er neben ihm saß, wie sein muskulöses Bein ausgestreckt vor ihnen auf einem Kissen ruhte. Wie sein dunkles Haar voll auf die Schultern viel. Wie er trotz seiner Erschöpfung die aufrechte Haltung eines Tänzers zeigte, all das bezauberte Nathan mehr, als jeder Auftritt es bis jetzt getan hatte.  
„Du… du trinkst nicht?“, fragte er in dem Bemühen, das sich ausdehnende Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Just in diesem Moment fiel ihm das Unhöfliche seiner Fragestellung ein, die Gefahr, in einen Bereich der Persönlichkeit einzudringen, den Liam möglicherweise lieber verborgen hielt, und er senkte verlegen den Blick.  
Doch Liam lächelte nur still, wie er es an diesem Abend schon so oft getan hatte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein, nicht mehr“, gab er schließlich zu, nachdem er den Sekunden gelauscht hatte, die vorbeirannen, unwiederbringlich, angezeigt nur durch das regelmäßige Ticken der Uhr an der Wand.  
„Nicht mehr“, wiederholte er und drehte sich zu Nathan, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Dieser schlug erneut die Augen nieder, und Liam konnte sehen, was es ihn kostete, ein erneutes Erröten zu verhindern.  
„Ich… ähm… ich trinke auch nur manchmal…“, stammelte Nathan, doch verstummte, als Liams Lächeln sich verbreiterte.  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige. „Ich habe kein Problem damit.“  
Und ehe Nathan sich versah, lehnte Liam sich zu ihm hinüber und legte seine Hand auf Nathans Schenkel. Kurz nur, sehr kurz. Eine winzige vertrauliche Geste, vergangen, bevor Nathan sie richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Verspätet zuckte er zurück, verwirrt. Und doch fühlte es sich an, als führe immer noch ein Blitz durch seine Nervenbahnen, lief ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper, begann, noch bevor es aufhören konnte, von Neuem in einem nicht enden wollenden Zirkel. Nathans Augen wurden groß und dunkel, als er Liam anstarrte, der sich zurücklehnte. Das Lächeln war aus dem Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen verschwunden. Aufmerksam betrachtete er Nathan, verfolgte die Reaktion des Mannes. Nathan sog zitternd den Atem ein, bemühte sich, sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen, indem er den Atemzug ausdehnte. Es funktionierte nicht. Sein Puls begann zu galoppieren. Ihm schien es, als würden seine Blutgefäße gesprengt, als explodierte sein Herz, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick, dann doch im nächsten.  
„Was… was hat das zu bedeuten“, flüsterte er, ohne es zu bemerken.  
Liam zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts. Entschuldige“, antwortete er leise, beugte sich vor und griff nach seinem Glas.  
„Warte, ich helf dir“, rutschte es Nathan heraus. Doch da hatte er sich bereits vornüber gelehnt und mit seinen Fingern die Hand des anderen umschlossen.  
„Entschuldige“, brachte Nathan heiser hervor. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, den Griff um Liams Hand zu lösen. Im Gegenteil. Seine Hand lag sanft auf der des anderen, umschloss die langen, schmalen Finger Liams, die ihrerseits das Glas hielten.  
„Ich…“ Er wollte sich wieder entschuldigen, wollte sich zurückziehen, etwas sagen, eine Erklärung abliefern, doch der Blick, den Liam ihm zuwarf, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Tief tauchten Liams Augen in Nathans, forschten, suchten, fanden in seinem Inneren.  
„Ich…“, wollte er sprechen, wollte ablenken von dem reglos starrenden Bild, das er abgab, das er bereuen werde, sobald er ausreichend bei sich war, um einer derartigen Emotion fähig zu sein. Doch Liams Augen ließen ihn nicht los, lähmten seinen Körper bis zu der Fähigkeit, Worte zu formen. Stattdessen ertrank Nathan in ihrer Tiefe, fühlte, wie Wellen über ihm zusammenschlugen, ihn hinab saugten, durch einen Strudel hindurch bis in eine Falle, der zu entkommen er sich nicht mehr wünschte.  
Und Liam fand in den blauen Augen des Blonden, was er gesucht hatte. Er erkannte in deren Klarheit, deren eigenen, kühlen Dunkelheit, hinter dem spiegelnden Blick eine Sehnsucht, die er verstand, an die er sich seit zu langer Zeit gewöhnt hatte.  
Langsam lehnte er sich vor, ein Stück nur, ein kleines Stück, denn er ahnte, dass nicht nur er es war, den es zu dem anderen zog. Nathan kam ihm entgegen, geleitet von einer Kraft, die außerhalb seines Verstandes und seiner Vorstellungskraft existierte. Magnetismus führte sie zusammen. Und als ihre Lippen sich berührten, war es wie das Versprechen einer Erfüllung, die in ferner Zukunft auf sie wartete.  
Nathan schloss seine Augen. Liams Lippen fühlten sich an, wie er sie sich erträumt hatte. Sanft und gleichzeitig fest. Fordernd und doch zärtlich zugleich. Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit, ein Moment des Zweifels schwebte in dem Kuss, der viel zu flüchtig, viel zu schnell beendet war. Eine Kostprobe nur, ein Test.  
Nathan schmeckte herb, fast würzig. Nach Whiskey und Theaterluft. Liam atmete den Duft, schmeckte ihn noch, nachdem sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten. Nathan fühlte sich an, wie Liam ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Fest, aber doch anschmiegsam. Liam ahnte Sehnsüchte und Verlangen in diesem einen, kleinen Moment und er verharrte mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er, dass Nathans noch geschlossen waren, erkannte an den bebenden Wimpern, an dem Ausdruck in Nathans Gesicht, an dem raschen Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes, dass der mehr wollte, sich mehr wünschte. Dass er dasselbe ersehnte, wie Liam.  
Als habe er es nicht gewusst. Liams Mundwinkel umspielte ein Lächeln, als er vorsichtig zwei Finger unter Nathans Kinn legte, sein Gesicht anhob.  
„Ist das in Ordnung für dich?“, fragte er leise und beobachtete, wie die Augenlider Nathans flatterten.  
„Ja“, flüsterte Nathan als Antwort. „Das ist es.“ Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es ebenfalls. „Das ist es wirklich.“

 

Berührung

 

Sie berührten sich oft. Lange war das Janine nicht aufgefallen. Erst als Simon, halb im Scherz, halb mit Ernst begann, seine Bemerkungen fallen zu lassen, da erkannte auch Janine, dass seine Beobachtungen keineswegs übertrieben waren.  
Simon war der Clown am Set, immer hatte er einen Scherz auf den Lippen und darin lag wohl auch der Grund, dass niemand sein Geplänkel wirklich ernst nahm.  
Zudem kannten sie alle Calvin, kannten dessen Art. Er umarmte alles und jeden, und mit besonderer Vorliebe seine Kollegen. Als müsse er sich mit jedem verbünden, ein auch körperliche Bindung aufbauen, der ihm in einer Szene zuspielte, so küsste, knuffte oder fuhr er demjenigen durchs Haar, ob derjenige dies nun gut hieß oder nicht.  
Es war der Preis dafür, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Und wenn Calvin sich wohlfühlte in seinem Spiel, dann agierte er brillant, einer Oskar-Nominierung würdig, so zumindest die Zeitungen. Wenigstens die Zeitungen, die sich mit einer durchschnittlichen Fernsehserie wie der Ihren beschäftigten.  
Obwohl es auf das Ensemble ankam, so gab es doch kaum einen Zweifel, dass Calvins Talent die Show in die erste Riege katapultieren konnte, ließe man ihm genug Freiraum. Doch soweit war es noch nicht. Sein Charakter war wichtig, unbestritten. Ebenso wichtig wie der Kevins.  
Dabei begann alles mit der Konzentration auf Kevins Rolle, seine Entwicklung, sein Schicksal. Doch nur nach wenigen Folgen konnten Drehbuchautoren ebenso wenig wie verantwortliche Produzenten die Dynamik übersehen, die beide Schauspieler aus dem Nichts heraus kreierten. Sie reagierten und gebaren neue Handlungsstränge, neue Ideen, überraschende Wendungen.  
Und Kevin wuchs über sich hinaus, seine Fähigkeiten überstiegen rasch alles, was er bislang gezeigt hatte. So erstaunte es niemanden, der die beiden zusammen erlebte, dass der Jüngere stets nur in den höchsten Tönen und voller tiefer Bewunderung von Calvin sprach. Sie ergänzten sich und die Freundschaft, die sich entwickelte, kam natürlich und fließend, unvermeidlich.  
Vielleicht lag es auch am Altersunterschied, am Mangel kollegialen Neides oder einfach an dem lockeren Umgang beider Darsteller mit dem plötzlich eintretenden Erfolg, dass es keinerlei Misstöne gab, dass beide in Interviews den anderen über das werbetechnisch notwendige Maß hinaus lobten und verehrten.  
Für Janine war es ihre erste Rolle, ihre erste größere Rolle. Sie war jung und neu in dem Geschäft, mehr durch Zufall dazu gekommen, als durch ihren Ehrgeiz. Und trotzdem liebte sie es, liebte die Schauspielerei, liebte die Spannung, die Konzentration, das Abrufen höchster Leistungen unter Zeitdruck mehr als alles andere, was sie bislang versucht hatte.  
Ihre ersten Schritte als Modell ließen sich besser verwerten, als ihre Agentin geglaubt hatte und so stieg sie rasch zu einer der beliebtesten Charaktere der Serie auf. Nicht von ungefähr und mit Sicherheit hilfreich war die Tatsache, dass sie dazu erkoren war, die große und heimliche Liebe für Kevins Charakter darzustellen. Ein Umstand, der ihr sehr entgegenkam, musste sie doch zugeben, einen schwachen Punkt in sich zu bemerken, jedes Mal, wenn Kevin auf sie zukam.  
Auch aus diesem Grund machte ihr Herz einen ordentlichen Sprung, als sich dieser ihr eines Abends nach Drehschluss näherte.  
Janine bemerkte den hilfesuchenden Blick und das darauf folgende, beinahe unmerkliche Nicken, mit dem Calvin Kevin antwortete, obwohl er sich gerade im Gespräch mit der Regieassistentin befand. Breit lächelnd und seinen Charme in alle Richtungen versprühend unterhielt er sich, doch seine Augen huschten von Zeit zu Zeit zu Kevin herüber, der nun ein wenig unsicher vor Janine stand.  
Für einen Augenblick nur fragte sie sich, wie Calvins Frau es wohl aushielt, dass dieser mit jedem weiblichen Wesen flirtete, mittlerweile offensichtlich ohne sich selbst dessen bewusst zu sein.  
Janine legte den Kopf schief und strich ihr rötlich schimmerndes Haar zurück, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass das Freilegen ihrer weißen Haut am Nacken und der Anblick der weichen Linie, die sich zwischen Hals und Schultern dehnte, ausreichten, um mehr als einen interessierten Betrachter in seinen Knien schwach werden zu lassen.  
Auch Kevin schluckte trocken, lächelte dann sein typisches schiefes, jungenhaftes Lächeln und fragte sie,wie erwartet, ob sie nicht Lust habe, mit ihm auszugehen.  
Natürlich hatte sie, und selbst wenn seine schlanke, beinahe schlaksige Gestalt und seine dunklen Locken ihr kein angenehmes Kribbeln im Unterleib verursacht hätten, so würde sie doch alleine zusagen, um der Presse eine hübsche Story aufzutischen und somit ihren Bekanntheitsgrad zu erhöhen. Janine hatte schnell gelernt, wie das Geschäft funktionierte.  
Der Abend verlief nett und harmlos. Sie tasteten sich vorsichtig einander an, lernten sich kennen, doch ohne zu sehr in die Tiefe zu gehen. Als die Paparazzi auftauchten, nahm Kevin ihre Hand und hielt sie, bis beide sicher gehen konnten, dass alle Schnappschüsse gemacht waren.  
„Das war sehr schön“, sagte sie zum Abschied und bot ihm ihre Lippen, die er pflichtschuldig und doch zärtlich küsste. Viel zu kurz, wie sie fand, aber doch ein Anfang.  
Und wie sie es sich hätten denken können, war Simon am nächsten Morgen der erste, der einschlägige Artikel und Schlagzeilen zitierte. „Die junge Liebe“, neckte er Janine, die ihm empfahl, seinen Text noch einmal durchzugehen, anstatt dumme Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Schließlich war für gewöhnlich nicht sie es, die Dreharbeiten verzögerte.  
Simon jedoch ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Du willst also behaupten, es wäre nichts zwischen euch?“, stichelte er weiter.  
Gegen ihren Willen fühlte Janine, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg. „Gar nichts“, zischte sie zurück und verteilte Puder auf ihren Wangen. „Wir sind nur Freunde.“  
„Ach so“, meinte Simon und steckte die zu seiner Uniform gehörende Marke an, die ebenso falsch war, wie alles andere am Set. „Nur Freunde, so wie Kevin mit Calvin nur befreundet ist.“  
Janine entging der giftige Unterton, als sie bestätigte. „Genauso. Wir waren nur essen.“  
Simon stand auf und pfiff vor sich hin, zwei der Zeitschriften, die er mitgebracht hatte, vor sich her wedelnd.  
Janine zuckte zusammen, als eine lange Gestalt sich plötzlich über sie beugte. Zuerst dachte sie, Kevin würde ihr sanft ins Ohr pusten, doch dann verstand sie die leisen Worte.  
„Ich muss mit dir sprechen“, flüsterte er und Janine nickte nur, unfähig zu antworten, da ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte und ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschte.  
Doch es schien, als habe Kevin weiter nichts sagen wollen, denn als sie wieder zu sich kam, war er bereits verschwunden.  
Sie spielten eine Szene zusammen und Janine glaubte, die Spannung knistern zu hören. Jedoch kam das leise Knistern nicht gegen die Funken an, die zwischen Kevin und Calvin flogen, als sie an einem einzigen Drehtag den Bogen zwischen Streit und Versöhnung ihrer Charaktere schlugen.  
Janine ging es wie den meisten anderen, die gebannt zusahen, obwohl sie sich eigentlich bereits hätten zurückziehen können. Heimlich bestätigte das Gesehene sie in ihrer Überzeugung, dass die beiden miteinander geübt haben mussten.  
Die Zweifel, der Verrat und die unausweichliche Versöhnung entfalteten sich zu perfekt, zu flüssig. Deshalb war Janine auch nicht überrascht, als nach der Aufnahme Kevin die Hand Calvins ergriff und ihn zu ihr führte. Sie berührten sich, während des Spiels und in Wirklichkeit. Ihre Vertrautheit unterstützte ihre Kunst.  
Erst als er vor ihr stand, ließ Kevin den anderen Mann los. „Ist es in Ordnung, dass Calvin mitkommt?“, fragte er leise.  
Janine sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann. „Ja doch, warum nicht“, antwortete sie trotz widerstrebender Gefühle.  
„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit“, sagte Calvin beinahe entschuldigend. „Aber wir können mit meinem Wagen fahren und zurück nehmt ihr ein Taxi.“  
Kevin lächelte, also lächelte auch Janine und erntete von Calvin einen spontanen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, den Drehtag zu beenden und sich umzuziehen. Dennoch wartete Calvin bereits auf sie und auch auf Kevin. Er schien es wirklich eilig zu haben, ein Umstand, der Janine nicht weiter beunruhigte.  
„Wohin fahren wir?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich gemütlich in die Polster zurückgelehnt und ihren kurzen Seidenrock glattgestrichen hatte.  
Calvin antwortete und Janine nickte erfreut. Ein kleines Weinlokal mit abgetrennten Nischen und großer Betonung auf Privatsphäre. Offenbar war dieser Abend nicht als Futter für die Fotographen geplant.  
Der Wein war schwer und süß und Janine fragte sich einen Moment, ob beide Männer ihr zuliebe die gleiche Bestellung getätigt hatten.  
Sie deutete auf Calvins Karaffe. „Kannst du danach noch fahren?“  
Calvin lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Kevins Arm. Überhaupt saßen die beiden sehr eng zusammen. Janine kam es vor, als berührten ihre Knie sich unter dem Tisch.  
Nicht, dass sie kein attraktives Bild boten, das musste sie unumwunden zugeben. Beide dunkles Haar, kaffeebraune Augen und beinahe die gleichen Hemden, weiß und steif im Kragen. Sie könnten die Brüder sein, als die sie besetzt worden waren.  
„Ich trinke nicht aus“, sagte Calvin. „Kevin bekommt, was mir zu viel ist.“ Ihre beiden Augen trafen sich und Janine bemerkte etwas wie Trauer oder Schmerz in dem dunklen Blick.  
Dann sah er auf seinen Teller, sprach jedoch weiter. „Ihr versteht euch also gut, Kevin und du.“  
Janine blinzelte. „Ja, ich denke schon.“ Verwundert wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Kevin zu, bemühte sich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.  
„Das ist schön.“ Calvin blickte immer noch nach unten. Mit Messer und Gabel schob er lustlos das Stück Baguette auf seinem Teller hin und her. „Sehr schön.“  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht…“ Janine runzelte die Stirn, fühlte sich mit einem Mal bloßgestellt, unvorbereitet auf einer Bühne, ohne auch nur die leistete Ahnung zu haben, was von ihr erwartet wurde.  
„Es… es ist ein wenig kompliziert“, murmelte Kevin und Janine bemerkte, dass seine Augenlider flatterten.  
Calvin bemerkte dies auch. Er beugte sich zu Kevin, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Möchtest du das lieber ohne mich…?“, fragte er leise.  
Kevin seufzte, drehte dann seinen Kopf, um den anderen direkt anzusehen. „Ich glaube ja“, sagte er leise. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich dachte zuerst, es wäre leichter, wenn du dabei bist… aber jetzt.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ Calvin lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ruf mich an“, sagte er, bevor er sich erhob und zu Janine ging, diese ebenfalls liebevoll küsste. „Sei nicht böse auf mich“, wisperte er, ein Hauch nur, so dass sie nicht sicher war, ob die Worte auch für Kevin gedacht waren.  
Janines Frage, warum in aller Welt sie denn böse sein sollte, blieb unausgesprochen, als Calvin der Kellnerin winkte und in der weltgewandten Art, die Janine eher aus seiner Rolle kannte, die Rechnung beglich.  
Seine Augen trafen noch für einen Augenblick die Kevins, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte, als würde ihm der Abschied anders nicht gelingen, und das Restaurant verließ.  
Das Schweigen zwischen Janine und Kevin dehnte sich aus, wuchs zur Unbeweglichkeit. Endlich hielt Janine es nicht mehr aus, räusperte sich. Als erwache Kevin aus seinen Gedanken, richtete er sich plötzlich auf, griff nach Calvins Glas und stellte es neben seines. Seine Finger hielten den Stiel und er betrachtete scheinbar konzentriert die Farbe des Getränks, als er anhob zu sprechen.  
„Ich wollte Calvin dabei haben, weil ich dachte, dann wäre es leichter, dir unseren… meinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.“  
Er schwieg wieder und Janine begann unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Das wurde eindeutig immer merkwürdiger.  
„Was denn für einen Vorschlag?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
Kevin hob das Glas, nippte daran, setzte es dann langsam wieder ab. Erst dann blickte er auf, suchte ihre Augen.  
„Janine“, begann er.  
„Ja?“ Sie lächelte.  
„Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau und ein unglaublich nettes Mädchen.“  
Janine hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Danke – denke ich.“  
„Doch, das bist du. Und… und du hast eigentlich nicht verdient, was ich vorhabe, dich zu fragen. Du verdienst Besseres.“  
„Das… hört sich wahrhaftig seltsam an.“ Janina runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“  
Kevin lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück und fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar. Dann erst wieder sah er sie an. 

„Ich… ich liebe Calvin“, sagte er.  
„Ach.“ Janines Mund klappte auf.  
„Ich liebe ihn“, wiederholte Kevin. „Und er liebt mich, wir lieben uns. Wir… wir sind ein Liebespaar.“  
Janine spürte, wie verlegene Röte ihr Gesicht überzog und sich gleichzeitig eine vage Übelkeit in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. Das verlief definitiv nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.  
„Und… und warum erzählst du mir das?“, brachte sie mit Mühe hervor. Ihr Mund war plötzlich trocken und sie griff nach ihrem Wein, trank einen großen Schluck.  
Als sie wieder aufsah, kam es ihr vor, als habe auch Kevins Gesicht eine rosa Tönung angenommen. Der Gedanke an seine Verlegenheit in Zusammenspiel mit der Wärme, die der Wein in ihrem Inneren verursachte, hob Janines Stimmung ein wenig und sie fürchtete beinahe, in Kichern auszubrechen. Eine Reaktion, die ihr dann doch nicht angemessen erschien, zumal sie den Anflug einer aufkommenden Enttäuschung auch nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„Ich meine… warum bist du dann mit mir ausgegangen?“, fragte sie.  
Kevin seufzte und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen?“  
Langsam nickte Janine. „Calvin ist verheiratet“, murmelte sie dann. „Er… er wird sich wohl nicht scheiden lassen?“  
Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das… das würde ich auch nicht wollen“, gab er zu und senkte den Blick. „Nicht wirklich.“  
„Und ihr… und jetzt braucht ihr eine Ablenkung?“, riet Janine. „Einen Aufhänger für die Presse, damit das Offensichtliche nicht zu offensichtlich ist?“  
Kevin stöhnte. „Du weißt, wie das Studio denkt über… über…“  
„Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe?“, fragte Janine. „Bei mir fänden sie es gut.“  
Sein schiefes Lächeln blitzte auf, als Kevin antwortete. „Das ist bei Frauen immer noch ein wenig anders.“  
Janine nahm noch einen Schluck. „Ich denke, ich fange an zu verstehen.“ Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme mitklang. „Die Show gestern war ein Test, ob es funktioniert. Und nachdem die Presse angesprungen ist, dachte Calvin, es sei an der Zeit, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen.“  
„Das war nicht Calvins Idee“, entschlüpfte es Kevin in härterem Tonfall, als beabsichtigt. „Er… ich denke, er würde es sogar öffentlich machen… wenn… wenn seine Frau nicht wäre und er ihr nicht wehtun wollte.“  
Janine schnaubte. „Da kommt er jetzt drauf?“  
Kevins Blick traf den ihren und wirkte nun so flehentlich, dass Janine nicht anders konnte, als sich zu fragen, wer eigentlich den dominierenden Part in dieser Beziehung einnahm. Und Kevins folgende Worte bestätigten ihre Vermutung.  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn… wenn alle Bescheid wüssten“, gab er gequält zu. „Nicht nur wegen…“ Er vollführte eine ungenaue Handbewegung, sank dann, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch tiefer in sich zusammen.  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht… es geht nicht. Nicht jetzt… nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.“  
„Und ich… ich soll deine Freundin spielen?“  
Janine holte tief Luft, bemühte sich den Schmerz fort zu atmen, der in ihr aufstieg.  
„Nein.“ Kevin sah wieder auf. „Nicht nur spielen.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sie so unglücklich an, dass sie fast gerührt war. „Ich… ich möchte wirklich mit dir zusammen sein.“  
„In der Öffentlichkeit… auf Premieren…“, ergänzte sie fragend.  
„Auch“, gab Kevin zu. „Aber nicht nur.“  
„Du… du möchtest eine Frau, für die Zeit, wenn Calvin mit seiner Familie zusammen ist“, schloss Janine.  
„Ein normales Leben“, sagte Kevin schwach. „Wenigstens so viel davon, wie ich haben kann.“  
Janine schwieg und begriff endlich. Ein normales Leben. Etwas, wovon sie lange nicht mehr bewusst geträumt hatte. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nie haben könnte, im Grunde ihres Herzens wahrscheinlich auch niemals haben wollte, blieb doch die Illusion, das rahmenhafte Gebilde ein Gerüst, an dem festzuhalten, sie sich wünschte. Ein unterschwelliger Wunsch, einer, der niemals ausgesprochen, nicht einmal in Gedanken formuliert wurde, existierte dennoch, glich er einer Sehnsucht, an deren Unstillbarkeit sie sich gewöhnt hatte.  
„Ein normales Leben“, wiederholte sie laut, aber nachdenklich. „Du sprichst von Premieren, gemeinsamen Auftritten, Gastspielen, wie dem gestern.“  
Kevin nickte vage. „Vielleicht auch mehr.“  
„Mehr, wie zusammen wohnen?“  
Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht. Warum nicht? Eines Tages?“  
„Hm.“ Janine begann es sich vorzustellen.  
„Wie viel von alldem wäre Show?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile sachlich.  
Und plötzlich lächelte Kevin. „So viel du willst“, antwortete er.  
Sie sah ihn an, spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Du machst mir demnach einen Antrag mit allem Drum und Dran, nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich die Sache zwischen dir und Calvin akzeptiere und geheim halte.“  
Kevin atmete aus. „Das wäre so ungefähr der Deal.“  
Janine wog Vorteile gegen Nachteile ab und kam zu einem Schluss. „Du würdest alles tun, was ich dir sage?“  
„Nun, vielleicht nicht alles.“ Kevin lächelte wieder. „Aber sicher das, woran du denkst.“  
Janine kicherte. „Du wärst mein Traumprinz?“  
„Dein was?“ Kevins Blick weitete sich belustigt.  
Janine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun – irgendetwas möchte ich auch davon haben. Und ein Verhältnis mit einem Mann wie dir, einem gutaussehenden, erfolgreichen Mann, der mir sicher in mehr als einer Hinsicht Wege ebnen kann, mir helfen wird, aus meinem Namen einen Begriff zu machen und der mich zudem auf Händen trägt, mich ausführt, öffentlich beschenkt…“  
Sie kicherte wieder, nickte dann. „Ich denke, das wäre es mir wert.“  
„Wirklich?“ Kevin sah sie gespannt an und Janine nickte, seufzte und legte dann ihre Hand auf seine.  
„Wirklich und ehrlich. Ich gebe zu, dass meine Vorstellungen von unserer Beziehung ein wenig romantischerer Natur waren, aber letztendlich geht es doch in unserem Job darum, so pragmatisch wie möglich zu sein.“  
Kevin nahm ihre Hand auf, drehte sie in seiner und küsste ihre Handinnenfläche. „Ich wusste, dass du die Richtige bist“, sagte er leise. „Danke.“  
Janine lächelte. Wenn dies das Beste war, was sie bekommen konnte, dann sollte der Teufel sie holen, wenn sie es sich nicht nähme.

 

Schmerz

 

Mark starrte auf den Boden. Er merkte nicht, wie er auf den Boden starrte, spürte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, wie seine Kollegen an ihm vorbeiliefen, viele achtlos, viele während sie einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht trugen.  
Er wusste, dass er wenigstens den Anschein erwecken sollte, zu arbeiten oder es zumindest zu versuchen, und konnte sich doch nicht dazu überwinden, seinen Text in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Das würde bedeuten, dass er ihn festhalten müsste, seine Augen auf die Buchstaben richten, auf das grelle Weiß des Papieres, das in seinem Kopf schmerzte, wenn die Scheinwerfer es erfassten.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich zurückziehen, einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem er alleine sein konnte. Aber Mark brachte die Kraft dazu nicht auf. Er war erschöpft. Erschöpft seit langem. Seit Tagen, Wochen mit Sicherheit. Und er wusste warum.  
Dazu kam, dass er, wenn er wirklich ginge, die Chance versäumte, ihn zu sehen. Ihn nur zu sehen. Mehr erwartete er gar nicht mehr und eigentlich war es traurig, wie bescheiden er geworden war.  
Er, den einst niemand hatte stoppen können, zur Hölle, den auch jetzt niemand stoppte.  
Schließlich war es nicht so, als habe er nichts zu tun. Im Gegenteil, er füllte seine Tage und Nächte mit Aktivitäten. Sein Glück bestand in dem Netzwerk aus Freunden, das er sich aufgebaut hatte, den vielen grundverschiedenen Menschen mit ihren unterschiedlichen Interessen und Unternehmungen, in die sie ihn nur allzu gerne einbezogen.  
Nicht nur, weil er gerne mitmachte, weil er gerne unter Menschen war. Gesellschaft hatte er von Kindheit an dem Alleinsein mit seinen Gedanken vorgezogen. Zu quälend erschienen ihm diese häufig. Sie gingen in Richtungen, die mit Traurigkeit zu tun hatten, und gefährlich nahe an die Depression führten.  
Ablenkung und Arbeit gingen eine angenehme Symbiose ein, wenn er sich die Andeutung eines eigenen Lebens vorgaukelte, unabhängig von dem Mann, um den trotz allem seine Gedanken ohne Unterlass kreisten.  
Für die Freunde, die nun seine Zeit in Anspruch nahmen, stellte sich jeder Schritt, den er in Richtung Bekanntheit machte, als doppelt positiv heraus.  
Sein Name bedeutete Werbung, seine Anwesenheit bedeutete Mädchen und Frauen, die Schlange standen, um sich ein Autogramm abzuholen oder ein Foto mit ihm zu ergattern.  
Er beteiligte sich gerne auch an den Bemühungen der anderen. Es waren die kleinen Schritte, die zum Erfolg führten, und Mark machte sich nichts vor.  
In der heutigen Zeit, in der jeder ein Star sein wollte, war er ein kleines Licht. Gut – er hatte in einigen Serien Gastrollen, und in einigen Filmen Nebenrollen bekleiden dürfen, aber bis auf die aktuell laufende Produktion, reichte keine der Rollen wirklich aus, um seinen Namen den Zuschauern im Gedächtnis haften zu lassen.  
Obwohl es gut für ihn aussah, war er doch weit davon entfernt, durch seine Darstellung aufzufallen. Er war weit davon entfernt, Preise zu erhalten, Auszeichnungen oder auch nur lobende Erwähnungen seitens der Kritiker.  
Die waren ihm vorbehalten, Norbert.  
Natürlich – Norbert befand sich schon weitaus länger in diesem Geschäft, als er es tat. Norbert hatte Hauptrollen gespielt, und sich schon vor vielen Jahren einen Ruf geschaffen.  
Er gehörte nicht zu den Großen, aber dem Zielpublikum, an das ihre Serie sich richtete, war er ein Begriff.  
Bei Mark dagegen handelte es sich für die meisten um nicht mehr, als ein hübsches Gesicht. Er war einer der vielen jungen Kerle, die sich die Seele aus dem Leib spielten, aber dennoch nur von einem kleinen Teil der Zuschauer wahrgenommen wurden. Hauptsächlich von jenen, die in seinem Charakter etwas von sich wiedererkannten, denen seine Rolle etwas bedeutete. Nicht er, nicht der Schauspieler.  
Selbst wenn sie sein Autogramm wollten, sprachen sie ihn mit seinem Serien–Namen an. Und Mark lachte dazu.  
Warum auch nicht. Es war ein Schritt. Und er hatte Geduld. In den meisten Dingen.  
Er stellte sich vor die Produkte, die seine Freunde fabrizierten, lächelte pflichtschuldig, fand warme Worte, stellte sein eigenes Wirken in den Hintergrund.  
Zumindest versuchte er es.  
Denn je mehr sein Bekanntheitsgrad anstieg, desto mehr Interesse wuchs trotz allem an seiner Person. Ein Interesse, das sich nutzen ließ. Ein Interesse, das allerdings auch Nachteile mit sich brachte.  
Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso wahrscheinlicher kam es ihm vor, dass Norberts Verhalten der letzten Zeit damit zusammen hing.  
Es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass Norbert ihn nicht mehr für anziehend hielt. Es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass der Ältere zu seiner Frau zurückgefunden hatte, sich seiner Verantwortung als Vater stellen wollte.  
Es konnte auch nicht daran liegen, dass die Produzenten zu ihnen gekommen waren, zu ihnen beiden, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihre Serienbeziehung distanzierter angehen sollten.  
Aber vielleicht war es doch gerade das?  
Vielleicht war dies der Weckruf gewesen, der Norbert hochschrecken und sein Verhalten überdenken ließ.  
Sie spielten Kollegen, Anwälte, die nebeneinander, miteinander arbeiteten. Kollegen in Freundschaft verbunden. Eng genug, dass ihr Schulterschluss bei der Aufklärung ihrer Fälle vorprogrammiert war, dass sie ihre Aktionen gemeinsam durchführten.  
Aktionen, die Körpereinsatz erforderten, die Kontakt erforderten, Körperkontakt.  
Sie zogen, stießen, schubsten sich gegenseitig in Deckung, flüchteten vor der Mündung einer Waffe oder warfen sich zu Boden während hinter ihnen eine Explosion imitiert wurde.  
Eine Scheinwelt, in der mit allem gerechnet werden musste.  
Kein Wunder, dass Norbert und Mark ihre Charaktere als sich nah begriffen. Miteinander verschweißt durch Erlebnisse der Vergangenheit und Bedrohungen der Zukunft.  
Kein Wunder, dass sie ihre Verbundenheit durch Gesten und Blicke ausdrückten. Zumal ihnen sowohl Gesten, als auch Blicke nur allzu natürlich zuflogen, sich von selbst ergaben, je stärker auch das Band zwischen ihnen selbst und nicht nur zwischen den dargestellten Charakteren wurde.  
Zuerst war es Freundschaft, gegenseitige Sympathie. Man ging Texte und Abläufe zusammen durch, trank Kaffee oder nach getaner Arbeit auch ein Bier.  
Das gegenseitige Schulterklopfen verwandelte sich in ein Ritual, die gelegentlichen Umarmungen in eine Gewohnheit.  
Bis eines Tages daraus mehr wurde.  
Obwohl es nicht richtig war, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass es nicht sein durfte.  
Schon allein, weil Norbert vergeben war.  
Und doch geschah es, und es geschah wieder. Einmal damit begonnen, konnten sie nicht voneinander lassen.  
An einem jener Abende war es passiert. Nach einer der Shows, der Preisverleihungen, an denen sie teilnahmen, da ihre Serie nominiert worden war. Nicht, dass sie gewann, darauf kam es auch gar nicht an. Es war das Ereignis, das zählte, die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihrer Arbeit zuteilwurde, und die ihnen die zweite Staffel sicherte.  
Sie tranken vielleicht ein wenig mehr als sonst, ein wenig mehr, als ihnen guttat, ihnen beiden guttat.  
Mark zog es im Allgemeinen vor, mit dem Alkohol behutsam umzugehen. Er kannte seine Neigung zu Drogen, die ständige Versuchung, die von dieser Seite auf ihn lauerte, und er hatte nicht vor, seine Fehler zu wiederholen.  
Und Norbert berichtete hin und wieder von ähnlichen Erfahrungen aus seiner Jugend, von der Notwendigkeit, ein kritisches Auge auf sich selbst zu werfen.  
Doch an diesem Abend warf niemand ein Auge, weder auf sich selbst, noch auf den anderen.  
Und ihr Regisseur ließ nicht davon ab, nachzuschenken. Er ließ nicht davon ab, wieder und wieder dazu aufzurufen, anzustoßen, das Fest in die Länge zu ziehen. Immerhin war es der erste Auftritt der Besetzung gemeinsam vor den Kameras der Welt. Ihre Bilder würden den Weg über so gut wie jeden Kanal finden, in einem Großteil der Klatschblätter landen, und ihre Namen, sowie den der Serie über Grenzen hinaus bekannt machen.  
Alle waren albern. Sie alle umarmten sich, tanzten, lachten, ließen den Abend nur widerstrebend ausklingen.  
Es war nichts dabei, sich ein Taxi zu teilen, schließlich übernachteten Norbert und er in dem gleichen Hotel. In Zimmern, die zufällig nebeneinander lagen.  
Während der Fahrt lehnte Mark seinen Kopf an Norberts Schulter, und Norbert legte seinen Arm um den Jüngeren.  
Sie fuhren durch die Nacht, und Mark blinzelte gegen die Lichter der Straße und stellte sich vor, es seien Sterne. Er stellte sich vor, sie flögen, sie brausten durch das Weltall, und der warme Körper neben ihm gab ihm Halt und Trost, die Versicherung, dass sie ihr Ziel wohlbehalten erreichten.  
Und das taten sie. Das Taxi hielt, und Norbert half Mark, der sich etwas tapsig anstellte und vernehmlich gähnte, aus dem Wagen.  
„Das war wohl ein wenig viel heute“, hörte Mark die raue Stimme des anderen an seinem Ohr, als der ihn sicher vorwärts geleitete.  
Er lächelte leicht und sah auf die weichen Teppiche, die ihre Schritte aufsaugten. Er schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und schwankte ein wenig mit dem Gefühl, dass er sich in einem Kreis von Lichtern um sich selbst drehte.  
„Ein schönes Hotel“, murmelte er, und lächelte breiter, als er von weitem den verräterisch schleppenden Ton seiner Stimme als unverkennbares Anzeichen eines Rausches erkannte.  
„Das ist es.“ Mark sah zur Seite, hoch zu Norberts Lippen, die sich langsam bewegten, die feucht und warm aussahen, verlockend.  
Unter Einfluss des Alkohols gestand er sich ein, dass diese Lippen ihn bereits seit langem verlockten, dass sich der Arm auf seiner Schulter gut anfühlte, dass die Wärme an seiner Seite Trost versprach und vielleicht sogar mehr. Vielleicht sogar die eine Art von Liebe, nach der er ständig auf der Suche war, und die zu finden er schon seit langem nicht mehr hoffte.  
Mark stand still, als Norbert sich ihre Schlüssel aushändigen ließ, Worte mit dem Mann an der Rezeption wechselte, die im Strom von Marks Gedanken untergingen.  
Er kam wieder zu sich, als Norbert ihm erneut seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, seine warme Hand – er spürte sie durch den Stoff hindurch – und ihn zum Fahrstuhl führte, vor dem sie kurz warteten, bis die Türen sich mit einem leisen Klingen öffneten.  
Sie standen in der kleinen Kabine, und Norbert sah ihn an. Mark lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der waagrechten Stange fest, während Norbert nur reglos vor ihm verharrte, ihn nicht berührte, nichts sagte, ihn nur ansah.  
Mark konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu starren. Er blickte in diese großen, braunen Augen, die er lachen gesehen hatte oder weinen, die in der Lage waren, jede Art von Emotion, die seine Rolle ihm gebot, auszudrücken, zu verstärken.  
Und er bemerkte die Wimpern, die länger waren, als es sich eigentlich für einen Mann gehörte. Er bemerkte das dunkle Haar, das einen beinahe scharfen Kontrast bildete zu der fast zu blassen Haut.  
Norbert hatte abgenommen in der letzten Zeit, Mark sah es nun deutlicher, als er es zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.  
Er war schlanker geworden, und bleicher. Er sah jünger aus. Sein Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, seine Hände blieben vergraben in den Taschen des Anzuges. Und er blickte Mark unverwandt an, der seinerseits still zurückblickte.  
Ein Ruck und das Klingen ertönte erneut, als sich die Türen wieder öffneten, als Mark endlich seine Augen von denen des anderen löste, und hinaustrat in den Gang.  
Er stolperte leicht, als ihm der Unterschied zwischen dem Boden des Fahrstuhls und dem flauschig roten Teppich auffiel.  
Doch schneller noch als er sich wieder fangen konnte, griff Norbert nach ihm. Norbert, der neben ihn getreten war, ohne dass Mark es bemerkt hatte. Norbert, der ihn festhielt und ihn sicher weiterführte, bis sie die Nummern erreichten, die ihre Zimmer anzeigten.  
„Kommst du klar?“ Mark mochte es sich einbilden, doch klang Norberts Stimme nicht ein wenig heiser, ein wenig unsicher – zu unsicher für einen Mann seines Alters, der gerade den Höhepunkt seiner Karriere erreichte?  
Mark drehte sich zu ihm, und seine Augen blieben wieder an den Lippen hängen, an den sanften Kurven. Er sah zu, wie Norberts Zunge kurz und nervös hervor blitzte, wie sie über einen Teil der Unterlippe fuhr, einen glänzenden Streifen Speichel dort zurückließ.  
Mark konnte nicht antworten. Er konnte auch nicht wegsehen. Er starrte den Größeren weiter an, starrte dessen Lippen an, die leicht zitterten, bevor sie sich bewegten.  
Und dann drehte Norbert sich von ihm weg, und für einen Augenblick fühlte Mark sich verloren und allein, bis er hörte, wie der andere den Schlüssel in das Schloss schob und mit einem Klicken die Tür öffnete. Und ohne nachzudenken stolperte Mark hinter ihm in das Zimmer. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob es sich um seines handelte oder um das von Norbert. Spielte keine Rolle, was passierte. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt nicht alleine sein wollte. Dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, von Norbert getrennt zu werden, und sei es auch nur durch eine Wand zwischen ihnen.  
Er stolperte in das Zimmer, blinzelte als das Licht aufflammte, zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss, und ein Schatten vor ihn trat.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Norberts Stimme klang fast besorgt und Mark lächelte, hob sein Gesicht zu dem des anderem.  
„Nein“, sagte er, und seine Stimme kam wie aus weiter Ferne. „Nur dich.“  
Norbert schluckte. Mark fühlte mehr als er sah, wie sich dessen Adamsapfel bewegte. Danach spürte er nichts mehr außer zwei starken Armen, die ihn umschlangen, zwei Lippen, die sich hungrig auf seine pressten.  
Er seufzte in den Kuss, als sich sein Mund zugleich mit dem des anderen öffnete, als eine Zunge die Konturen seiner Lippen nachfuhr, an seinen Zähnen entlang glitt, auf seine eigene Zunge traf, mit ihr spielte, bis Mark stöhnte, bis er zurückwich und nach Luft rang.  
Doch Norbert ließ ihn nicht fort. Er hielt Mark nah genug, dass der seine Wärme fühlte, seinen Atem atmete.  
„Ist es das, was du willst?“, fragte Norbert rau, und Mark konnte nur nicken. Dankbar nicken, aufgeregt und ein wenig beschämt, dass er es zugegeben hatte.  
Daraufhin zog ihn Norbert näher an sich, barg sein Gesicht an Marks Schulter. „Ich kann nur nicht… ich… ich kann nicht…“  
„Ich weiß.“ Marks Hand streifte Norberts Kopf, fuhr dann mit seinen Fingern durch die dunkelbraunen Strähnen, die sich jedem Versuch sie in Form zu halten, unermüdlich wiedersetzten.  
Er wusste es wirklich. Er wusste, wovon Norbert sprach, wusste, dass dieser nie seine Frau aufgäbe, nie seine Familie verließe.  
Mark kannte ihn, hatte zugehört, aufmerksam zugehört, wenn Norbert von Affären berichtete, schuldbewusst und trotzdem auf eine derart entwaffnende Art ehrlich, dass es Mark nicht möglich war, ihn zu verurteilen.  
Er wusste selbst, wie leicht es sein konnte, wie hinterrücks sich die Versuchung heranschleichen, einen – den einen günstigen Augenblick abpassen konnte, um schließlich zu einer Handlung zu führen, die nicht zu verzeihen war, nicht wenn sie bekannt würde, nicht, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erführe.  
Und so wusste er auch, dass Norbert seine Bindung ernst nahm, wusste und verstand es.  
Er umfasste Norberts Kopf mit seiner ganzen Hand, und zog ihn näher, näher an seinen Hals.  
„Ich weiß“, wiederholte er noch einmal. „Es macht nichts“, fügte er hinzu, als er fühlte wie sich Norberts Lippen gegen seine Haut bewegten, wie der sanfte Küsse seinen Nacken hinunter regnen ließ.  
Als habe Norbert darauf gewartet, drückte er Mark näher an sich, drückte ihn fest genug, dass er dessen Erektion spürte, den Beweis dafür, dass es nicht nur Mark war, der sich die Nähe zwischen ihnen ersehnte.  
Später, als sie im Bett lagen, ineinander verschlungen, ein konfuses Gemisch aus Armen, Beinen, aus verschwitzter Haut und erschöpften Gliedmaßen, küsste Mark die haarlose Brust auf der sein Kopf ruhte.  
„Ich danke dir“, sagte er, und sah auf, als ein glucksendes Geräusch, ein Lachen an sein Ohr drang. „Du – dankst mir?“, fragte Norbert leise. „Ich bin es, der dir danken sollte. Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich… wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe.“  
Mark stützte sich auf. „Dann ist es nicht zu Ende?“, fragte er, und erlaubte es seiner Stimme zu zittern.  
„Nein“, antwortete Norbert. „Es ist nicht zu Ende.“ Und er ließ es zu, dass Mark sich über ihn warf, und sein Gesicht mit offenen Küssen bedeckte.  
„Oh Gott… das ist… das ist…“  
Mark fehlten damals die Worte, und er bewahrte diesen Augenblick in seinem Herzen wie einen Schatz, wohl wissend, dass er für eine lange Zeit der Vollkommenste in seinem Leben sein sollte.  
Obwohl es viele schöne Momente gab. Die Momente, die sie teilten, in Abgeschiedenheit, in Heimlichkeit, gestohlene Momente, fern vom Set, fern von den Verpflichtungen, die das Leben ihnen auferlegte.  
Es gelang. Sie teilten und sie unterstützten sich. Sie traten gemeinsam auf, nutzten die Möglichkeiten, die ihnen allein durch die Arbeit geboten wurde.  
Wann immer sie konnten, schlossen sie eine Tür hinter sich, flohen vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit, vor den Augen anderer, und ergaben sich ihrer Leidenschaft.  
Bis… bis vor ein paar Monaten alles anders geworden war. Nicht plötzlich, nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Sondern langsam, stückweise, ohne dass Mark die Veränderung zunächst in Worte oder auch nur in Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Eine langsam wachsende Distanz. Sie entstand mit dem Gespräch, das die Produzenten mit ihnen geführt hatten. Und mit jedem Tag vergrößerte sich der Abstand, weitete sich die Kluft zwischen ihnen. Mark kannte den Grund nicht. Ob es daran lag, dass Norbert seine Rolle in den Alltag übernahm, oder ob es andere Beweggründe gab, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, Bedenken, die ihn zurückweichen ließen, blieb ein Rätsel.  
Sie lernten nicht mehr zusammen, erhielten weniger gemeinsame Szenen. Ihre Charaktere trugen Differenzen aus, deren Intensität Mark auch noch spürte, wenn die Kameras längst ausgeschaltet waren.  
Norbert war nicht mehr zu fassen. Er ließ sich nicht sprechen, nicht von ihm, und Mark ertappte sich dabei, wie er Nacht für Nacht dagegen ankämpfte, dass der Klumpen, den er in seinem Hals spürte, sich vergrößerte, stieg, sich in einem Schrei entlud oder in einem Sturzbach von Tränen.  
Wie sollte er das erklären?  
Wie jemand anderem, wie sich selbst deutlich machen?  
Er hatte es gewusst, gewusst, dass es nicht von Dauer sein konnte, gewusst, dass Norbert nie für ihn da sein würde.  
Und trotzdem wuchs der Schmerz in ihm an, bis er unerträglich war, bis Mark sich auf seinem Bett zusammenrollte und wartete, dass er vorüber ging, dass die Welle anstieg und dann wieder abflachte, erträglich wurde, wenigstens für eine Weile, bis die nächste Welle heran rollte.  
Seine Tage vergingen in dumpfer Gleichgültigkeit. Bis er sich an einem Ort wie diesem wiederfand, umgeben von Kollegen, von Freunden, die nicht wussten, nicht wissen konnten, was er fühlte, die vielleicht über ihn lachten, oder ihn geflissentlich ignorierten, den Hoffnungsträger, der geholfen hatte, die Serie hochzubringen, doch der nun alle Anzeichen dafür aufwies, sich auf dem absteigenden Ast zu befinden.  
Und er wartete, wartete auf ein Zeichen, auf ein Wort, einen Blick. Er wartete darauf, dass Norbert wiederkam, dass er zu ihm zurückkam, dass er seine Vorbehalte vergaß und vor ihm stand, seine dunklen Augen in die Marks tauchte und ihm versicherte, dass er es nun erkannt habe. Dass sie zusammengehörten. Dass es nichts auf der Welt gab, das sie trennen konnte, nichts und niemanden.  
Doch nichts dergleichen würde geschehen. Nie geschehen.  
Mark fühlte die Träne, die sich aus seinem Auge löste, die langsam, wie in Zeitlupe fiel, tiefer und tiefer, bis sie auf dem Boden aufkam und dort zerplatzte.  
Es sollte nur eine sein, eine von vielen. 

 

Held

 

Es machte Olaf verrückt, wenn Christian sein Haar aus der Stirn warf. Diese eine, lässige Kopfbewegung wirkte auf ihn gleichzeitig lächerlich und auf eine verbotene Art anziehend, die er nicht wagte, vor sich zuzugeben.  
Manchmal fragte Olaf sich, was seinen Bruder dazu trieb, eine Frisur zu behalten, die derart unpraktisch war. Davon abgesehen, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum Christian es ertrug, sein Gesichtsfeld permanent mit diesen dicken, schwarzen Strähnen einzuschränken.  
Der Verdacht, er wollte sich hinter einem Vorhang verstecken, den er jederzeit nach Belieben zuziehen konnte, wollte er sich von der Welt abgrenzen, in seiner eigenen, verschrobenen Vorstellung des Lebens verbleiben, holte Olaf regelmäßig wieder ein.  
Und doch musste er zugeben, dass Christians Haar zu dem Jungen passte, weitaus besser als die anderen Haarschnitte, die der während seiner rebellischen Jugendphasen ausprobiert hatte.  
Anders als Olaf, der sein Haar stets kurz und praktisch geschnitten trug, funktionell, wie er sich ausdrückte.  
Die beiden waren nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen verschieden und der Grund dafür lag nicht nur in ihrem Altersunterschied, sondern vor allem in ihrem Wesen begründet.  
Christian war ein Träumer, ein Weltverbesserer, wohingegen Olaf von dem Wunsch nach Macht angezogen und geleitet wurdet, nach Einfluss, getrieben von dem Drang, etwas zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern.  
Olaf seufzte und stellte das Glas zurück, ohne davon getrunken zu haben. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es seine Schuld war, seine Eigenheit, die Unruhe in ihm, die ihn stets wach hielt, in Alarmbereitschaft, die ihn zum handeln zwang. Oder ob es nicht doch an ihren Eltern lag, die ihm von Anfang an eine andere Behandlung hatten zukommen lassen als dem kleinen Bruder.  
Als Erstgeborener lasteten von Anfang an die Erwartungen auf ihm, und damit ein Druck, den Olaf von Jahr zu Jahr zunehmend als Last empfand. Nicht, dass er sich je dagegen gewehrt hatte. Nein, keine Sekunde hatte er jemals gezögert, sich keinen einzigen Zweifel erlaubt. Es wäre ihm unfair vorgekommen, nach allem, was seine Eltern für ihn getan hatten, nach der teuren Ausbildung, den Elite-Internaten und den Chancen, die ihm auf dem Silbertablett dargeboten wurden.  
Selbstverständlich waren sie auch immer deutlich gewesen, worin im Gegenzug seine Pflichten lagen, wie er zu Handeln habe und inwiefern er seine Dankbarkeit immer und immer wieder von Neuem zu Beweis stellen musste.  
Und manchmal, wenn auch nur selten, beneidete Olaf Christian um dessen Freiheit, um die Möglichkeit, zu tun, was immer ihm in den Sinn kam, ohne den festgefahrenen Mustern folgen zu müssen, in die er selbst von Kindheit an gepresst worden war.  
Und doch wusste Olaf sehr gut zu welch hohem Preis Christian sich diese Freiheit erkauft hatte, ob es denn in dessen Absicht gelegen hatte oder auch nicht.  
Seit seiner Geburt hatte Christian sich nie mit den Erwartungen auseinandersetzen müssen, die auf Olaf lasteten. Christians Freiheit bestand in einer Gleichgültigkeit, die Olaf nur deshalb nicht spürte, weil seine Leere mit den Aufgaben und Pflichten erfüllt wurde.  
Nur in den seltensten Momenten bemerkte Olaf die wohl verborgene Missachtung seiner Eltern. Es waren dies die Momente, in denen er selbst nicht ganz in der Spur lief, die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er versuchte, eine eigene Meinung zu entwickeln, einen Gedankengang zu verfolgen, der nicht mit dem seiner Familie konform lief.  
Dann fühlte er einen Hauch der Kälte, der Christian ständig ausgesetzt war und der sein Bruder nur entkam, indem er sich in Phantasien verstrickte, die ihn aus der Welt, wie sie sich ihm bot, entführten. Indem er Ziele entwickelte, die so entfernt von denen ihrer Eltern waren, dass sie zumindest die Geringste aller Reaktionen hervorriefen.  
Standhaft hatte er sich geweigert, die Militärschule zu besuchen oder eines der anderen Internate, die ihm vorgeschlagen worden waren.  
Olaf war ihm in dieser Beziehung spontan und für ihn selbst überraschend zur Hilfe gekommen. Sah er doch nicht, dass ein sensibles Kind wie Christian in einer Hierarchie, in der es hauptsächlich um Konkurrenzdenken und Ellbogen ging, bestehen konnte.  
Nein, hatte er damals zu seinen Eltern gesagt, in einem der Augenblicke, die ihn in deren Augen neben die Spur brachten. Nein, das ist nichts für Christian. Und sie mussten ihm glauben, wusste er doch besser als jeder andere, wovon er sprach.  
Als Christian dann Krankenpfleger werden wollte, anstatt in die Anwaltskanzlei einzusteigen, hatte er ihm wieder den Rücken gestärkt. Es war das Mindeste gewesen, was er für ihn tun konnte, ein winziges Zeichen von Solidarität, die jedoch niemals die langen Phasen seiner Abwesenheit von zu Hause gut machen konnte, die Zeiten, in denen er Christian allein ließ. Allein mit der Kälte und Lieblosigkeit eines großen und dunklen Hauses, allein in einer Hoffnungslosigkeit, die jeden Menschen früher oder später erdrückte.  
Aber Christian erdrückte sie nicht. Irgendwie schaffte er es, diese Jahre zu überstehen, ohne den leeren und düsteren Blick ihrer Eltern anzunehmen, ohne die stumme Gefühllosigkeit zu übernehmen, welche diese atmeten.  
Olaf gelang es meist, seine Schuldgefühle beiseite zu drängen. Immerhin war es nicht seine Aufgabe, sich um den kleinen Bruder zu kümmern. Er hatte Besseres zu tun, Wichtigeres. Er musste sein Leben führen, das Beste leisten, zu dem er imstande war, bis an die Grenzen gehen. Und er war bereit und willens, diese Aufgabe auf sich zu nehmen, war es immer gewesen.  
Lediglich während der pflichtgemäßen Familientreffen, der wenigen Ferien, die er zu Hause verbrachte, bäumte sich das Gespenst auf, wollte ihn nicht los lassen. Bis er wieder fort war, eine Weile fort und eingebunden in sein eigenes Leben, das ihm alles abverlangte.  
Mehr als auf alles andere, freute er sich dennoch jedes Mal darauf, Christian wiederzusehen. Mehr als auf seine Eltern, mehr als auf das Zimmer, in dem er seine ersten Jahre verbracht hatte, und das immer noch die Comics und Spielsachen enthielt, für die er damals bereits zu wenig Zeit gehabt hatte.  
Und jedes Mal wieder war er überrascht, vielleicht sogar ein wenig erschrocken, sobald er der Veränderungen gewahr wurde, die in dem Jungen vorgegangen waren, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.  
Christian wuchs für ihn in Schüben, verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle vom Kleinkind zum Sechsjährigen, vom Schulkind in einen Teenager.  
Und immer sah er ihn an mit diesem Ausdruck, den Olaf nur als stumme Frage deuten konnte. Als die Frage, die er sich selbst auch immer stellte: Wie nur brachte Olaf es fertig, ihn so lange alleine zu lassen.  
Als Christian größer wurde, sich der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden näherte, begann sich zu Olafs Schuldgefühlen etwas anderes zu addieren, etwas, das er lange nicht erkannte, dann verleugnete und das er sich immer weigern würde, zuzugeben. So dachte Olaf.  
Und er gab Christian die Schuld. Christian, der sich so anhänglich zeigte, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, sobald er eingetroffen war. Christian, der seine Hände nicht von ihm lassen konnte, der ihn umarmte, sich an ihn hängte, ihm durch das kurze Haar strich, als gäbe es nichts Faszinierenderes auf der Welt. Nichts Faszinierenderes, als die Widerspenstigkeit von Olafs meist streng zurückgekämmten Haar, das er so sorgfältig in Schach hielt, und dem doch nicht viel fehlte, um ihm ein wildes, wirres Aussehen zu verleihen, kamen die Strähnen durcheinander, entwickelten ein Eigenleben und standen plötzlich in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.  
Zu dieser Zeit fiel Olaf auch Christians absurde Frisur auf, die Art, wie er die dunklen Strähnen während des Dinners über die Stirn fallen ließ, um mit seinen dunklen Augen darunter hervor zu linsen. Olaf wusste, dass Christian ihn beobachtete und er wusste ebenso gut, dass Christian glaubte, er würde es nicht merken, dass sein Haarschopf ihn vor der Entdeckung schützte.  
Christian war sein kleiner Bruder und er würde es auch immer sein. Auch, wenn es Olaf bislang nicht gelungen war, seiner Rolle nur annähernd gerecht zu werden, so vergaß er doch nicht, worauf es dabei ankam.  
Es war seine Pflicht, Christian zu beschützen. Und wenn es sein musste, dann auch vor sich selbst zu schützen.  
So dachte Olaf und hob sein Glas an die Lippen, um endlich zu trinken.  
Daran änderte sich auch nichts, nachdem Christian erwachsen geworden war, ihr Elternhaus verlassen und sich in einem kleinen, in Olafs Augen schäbigen Apartment eingemietet hatte.  
Christian war nun ein Mann, er übte einen Beruf aus, so verächtlich ihre Eltern auch über diesen sprechen mochten, und er führte sein eigenes, selbstständiges Leben, unabhängig von all dem, womit die Familie Olaf für immer an sich gebunden hatte und immer an sich binden würde.  
Und Olaf fühlte wieder den leisen Stachel der Eifersucht, der ihn doch noch gelegentlich quälte, erlaubte es sich vorzustellen, wie sein Leben aussähe, hätte er sich von Anfang an gegen die Bevormundung, gegen die Fremdbestimmung von außen gewehrt.  
Olaf trank. Die Flüssigkeit rann scharf seine Kehle hinunter. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, und Olaf war zu pragmatisch, um weiterhin seine Zeit mit nutzlosen Betrachtungen zu verschwenden.  
Selbst wenn es für ihn eine Wahl gegeben hätte, so stünde er nun nirgendwo anders. Er gehörte an diesen Ort, sein Leben gehörte zu ihm. Es war richtig und sofern etwas wie eine Bestimmung existierte, so war dies die seine.  
Olaf sah auf, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.  
Rasch trank er einen weiteren Schluck und füllte dann sein Glas wieder, ohne dabei zuzusehen, wie die Tür sich öffnete. Er wusste auch so, wer es war.  
Diese Stadtwohnung war Olafs heimliche Zuflucht. Den wenigsten Menschen gab er die Adresse und der Einzige, der einen Schlüssel besaß, war sein Bruder.  
„Chris“, sagte Olaf ohne aufzusehen, lauschte nur dem vertrauten Schritt, dem Plumpsen des Rucksackes, den Christian neben der Tür fallen ließ, ebenso wie dem Geräusch der Jacke, aus der der Jüngere schlüpfte, nur um sie ebenso achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.  
Olaf unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Der Einzige, dem er dies durchgehen ließ, war sein kleiner Bruder. Bei jedem anderen hätte er längst verlangt, dass er seine Sachen ordentlich aufräumte, doch bei Christian war er in der Lage, die Unordnung zu übersehen.  
„Was tust du hier?“, fragte er immer noch ohne aufzusehen.  
Schnelle Schritte näherten sich und Christian ließ sich mit einem Seufzer neben ihm auf das Sofa sinken.  
Erst jetzt wand Olaf sich zu ihm um und erschrak leicht über die Blässe in Christians Gesicht.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er unwillkürlich und es gelang ihm gerade noch seine Hand zu stoppen, die sich wie von selbst auf Christians legen wollte.  
„Was ist geschehen?“ Doch Christian schüttelte nur den Kopf, erlaubte es seinen Strähnen das bleiche Gesicht zu verdecken.  
Und noch ehe Olaf wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte der Jüngere seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und sich gegen ihn gelehnt. So wie er es Jahre zuvor, noch ehe er zum Mann geworden war, noch ehe er zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Zurückhaltung gelernt hatte, stets getan hatte.  
Olaf erschauerte und er verwünschte den letzten Drink, wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie es um seine Selbstkontrolle unter Alkoholeinfluss bestellt war. Auch ohne benötigte er wenig Überredungskunst, gab er seinem Verlangen zu oft und zu rasch nach, als gut für ihn war.  
Doch wenn er getrunken hatte, fand er sich gelegentlich in Situationen wieder, die ihm noch im Nachhinein die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieben.  
Am schlimmsten war es, wenn er sich am Morgen den großen Augen eines jungen Mannes gegenübersah, eines Mannes, der verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Christian aufwies, der lange, dunkle Haare trug, hinter denen er sein jugendliches Gesicht versteckte. Eines Mannes, der für sein Alter fast zu schmächtig wirkte und der dennoch, wenn es um das Eine ging, eine Direktheit an den Tag legte, die Olaf erröten ließ.  
Jedes Mal wieder verabscheute er sich selbst im Nachhinein, verabscheute sich für diese kranke Begierde, für das Verlangen, von dem er genau wusste, dass er es niemals zulassen durfte, wenn nicht alles noch viel schlimmer, noch viel schwieriger werden sollte, als es ohnehin schon war.  
Deshalb bemühte Olaf sich, seinen Alkoholkonsum in Grenzen zu halten. Deshalb trank er meist nur hinter verschlossenen Türen, wenn er sicher war, und wenn er sich in ausreichender Entfernung zu Christian aufhielt.  
Doch jetzt war Christian bei ihm und Olaf spürte die Wärme seines Körpers, fühlte das seidig weiche Haar, das seinen Hals kitzelte. Und er stöhnte leise.  
„Was ist?“, war es diesmal an Christian zu fragen. „Was hast du?“  
Doch Olaf schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, unfähig zu antworten. Er presste seine Zähne zusammen, spürte seinen Körper erzittern, als Christians Hand seinen Arm hinauf wanderte.  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, flüsterte Christian. „Ich fühle es auch.“

 

Nieselregen

 

Er stand auf dem Dach und hielt sein Gesicht dem Regen entgegen, als fühle er ihn zum ersten Mal.  
Sein Haar klebte an der Stirn und seine Kleider waren bereits durchtränkt, obwohl es sich um nicht mehr als ein leichtes Nieseln handelte.  
Doch er befand sich inzwischen lange genug an dieser Stelle, um die kalte Flüssigkeit wie eine nasse Folie auf seiner Haut zu spüren.  
Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Der Regen kühlte die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg. Hitze, die einzuordnen ein Problem darstellte, über das Sebastian sich noch weigerte nachzudenken.  
Und wenn doch, dann versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Scham war, die sein Gesicht glühen ließ, Scham, die ihn dazu trieb, sich vor den Blicken anderer zu verstecken, indem er über die Nottreppe den Weg auf das flache Dach des Gebäudes wählte.  
Andererseits glich die Scham, die er fühlte, gefährlich der Erregung, die er zu leugnen suchte.  
Sebastians Augen blieben geschlossen, als er den Mund öffnete, spürte, wie die feinen Tropfen Lippen und Zunge benetzten.  
Es war einfach zu lächerlich. Wie ein kleiner Junge stand er dort in der Dunkelheit und versuchte vergeblich, den tobenden Herzschlag zu besänftigen, das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren zu ignorieren. Und das nur, weil er sich endlich überwunden hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Sebastian öffnete mit einem Ruck die Augen, presste zugleich seine Lippen zusammen. Bis jetzt war es ihm gelungen, die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu verdrängen.  
Doch nun überfielen sie ihn mit wilder Macht, legten sich schwer auf seine Brust und lähmten seine Atmung, bis er plötzlich zu ersticken glaubte.  
Sebastian nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und starrte in die Nacht. Er konnte nichts erkennen mit Ausnahme der dünnen Fäden des Regens, in denen sich das Licht der Straßenlaternen spiegelte, eine ständige Bewegung erzeugte, die zu seiner Nervosität beitrug.  
Was, wenn Adam ihn nun hasste. Er hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass der Mann seine Gefühle erwiderte. Und nur weil Sebastian in einem weinseligen Moment seinen Kopf verlor, nicht anders konnte, als ihn in den Lagerraum des Büros zu ziehen, und ihm mit gesenktem Blick zu offenbaren, dass er, seit er unter ihm arbeitete, sich auch wünschte unter ihm zu liegen, hieß das lange nicht, dass Adam diese Meinung teilte, geschweige denn dass er sie tolerierte.  
Sebastian schloss seine Augen. Diese verdammten Betriebsfeiern. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dass sein nasses, ein wenig zu langes Haar zusätzliche Tropfen versprühte.  
Oder dieser verdammte Alkohol, wenn er schon ehrlich zu sich war. Es war schließlich nichts Neues, dass er nichts vertrug, was sich auch nur geringfügig auf seine Gehirnchemie auswirkte. Jeder einzelne Schluck führte unweigerlich in eine Peinlichkeit oder Katastrophe. Oder wie in diesem Fall in beides.  
Sebastian wischte sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht. Die Hitze verflog und seine Finger berührten klamme Haut. Eine Rasur konnte er auch vertragen. Sebastians Gedanken sprangen im Quadrat, als er seine Finger wieder senkte und die bleichen Handrücken betrachtete.  
Wie käme er auch darauf, dass Adam sich nur im Geringsten von einem Anfänger wie ihm angezogen fühlte. Von jemandem, der zu tief ins Glas sah, und sich dann zu viel herausnahm.  
Wieder biss er sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte er großartig hingekriegt. Sein Mantel klebte inzwischen an seinem Körper und Sebastian erschauerte.  
Was für ein Dilemma.  
Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Sebastian blinzelte. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand neben der Tür, die ihn auf das Dach geführt hatte.  
Sebastian blinzelte erneut, doch mehr als einen Umriss konnte er nicht erkennen. Er senkte den Kopf und strich sich nervös das nasse Haar aus der Stirn.  
Die Gestalt kam näher und Sebastians Herz stockte. Das konnte nicht sein. Es war nicht möglich.  
Doch mit jedem Schritt schwand ein Stück seines Zweifels, bis er sich sicher war.  
Sebastian drehte sich verlegen zur Seite. Und obwohl er nur unter dem Vorhang seiner nassen Haare und aus seinen Augenwinkeln hervor blinzelte erkannte er mit jeder Faser, jedem Nerv seines Körpers den Mann, der letztendlich vor ihm stehen blieb.  
Sebastian fühlte Adams Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und neigte sein Gesicht tiefer, wohl wissend dass sein Haar nun dazu diente, die aufsteigende Röte zu verbergen.  
„Du wirst ja ganz nass“, sagte die sanfte Stimme tadelnd. Wie oft hatte Sebastian sich gewünscht aus diesem Mund Worte zu hören, die nicht mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten, Worte, die persönlicher waren als „Guten Morgen“ oder „Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Er wollte sich räuspern, wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Laute blieben in seinem Hals stecken.  
Und plötzlich fühlte Sebastian, wie eine Hand sein gesenktes Kinn berührte, wie dieses behutsam angehoben wurde. Und anstatt zurückzuzucken gab Sebastian der Bewegung willig nach, hob sein Gesicht und blinzelte unter den Regentropfen, die in seinen Wimpern hingen, hervor.  
„Ich …“, versuchte er zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment sah er es. Adam lächelte. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte Sebastian den warmen Schein in den Augen des Älteren. Adam neigte sich näher zu ihm. „Hast du gedacht, du könntest davonlaufen?“  
„Ich wollte nicht …“ Sebastians Stimme klang heiser, brach, als Adam sich noch ihm noch ein weiteres Stück näherte, als sein Mund sich Sebastians Ohr näherte. „Was wolltest du nicht?“, flüsterte er. „Mich dazu bringen, dir zu folgen? Dich zu suchen?“  
Adam schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise, eine Vibration, die Sebastian zittern ließ, sich in Hitze verwandelte, die direkt in seinen Schoß wanderte.  
„Ich bin fast verrückt geworden, als ich dich nicht sofort gefunden habe“, wisperte Adam. „Nach dem, was du mir gesagt hast?“ Er legte seine Hand auf Sebastians klammen Ärmel. „Und dann einfach wegzulaufen.“ Adam schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Ich glaube, du möchtest, dass dir jemand Manieren beibringt?“  
Sebastian schluckte, wandte den Kopf, so dass er direkt in Adams Augen sah. Kleine Fältchen bildeten sich in dessen Augenwinkeln und Sebastian sehnte sich danach, diese küssen zu dürfen.  
„Ja“, flüsterte er. „Bitte.“  
Und Adam lächelte.

 

Stern

 

„Geh nicht“, flüsterte Lasse in Giovannis Ohr. „Ich kann nicht so lange ohne dich sein.“  
Giovanni hielt den jüngeren Mann fester, zog ihn näher an sich, obwohl größere Nähe physisch kaum möglich schien. „Ich muss“, antwortete er leise in Lasses Ohr. „Ich habe es dir doch erklärt. Es… es ist zu schwer für mich.“  
Lasse lehnte seinen Kopf an Giovannis Schulter, rieb seine Wange gegen den kratzigen Wollpullover. „Bitte bleib bei mir“, flehte er noch einmal.  
Giovanni atmete mit einem Seufzer aus, einem Laut, der zugleich Schmerz als auch Erleichterung ausdrückte. „Dann komm mit mir“, flüsterte er. „Wir könnten zusammen sein. Wir könnten an Deck schlafen, über uns die Sterne.“  
Lasse schluchzte. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gehen kann“, wisperte er. „Es gibt zu vieles hier, zu viele Verpflichtungen, zu viele Zwänge.“  
„Und genau deshalb muss ich gehen“, antwortete Giovanni. „Ich kann dir nicht dabei zusehen, wie du dich zerstörst, wie du all das versteckst, was dich ausmacht, wofür du bestimmt bist.“  
„Ich verstecke nichts“, wehrte sich Lasse. „Das ist mein Leben. Meine Pflichten, meine Beziehung, meine Familie – alle verlassen sich auf mich. Keiner könnte es verstehen.“  
„Du gibst ihnen auch keine Chance.“ Giovanni drückte Lasse einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber das ist in Ordnung. Das bist du. So bist du, und ich liebe dich auch aus diesem Grund, weil du so bist.“  
„Giovanni“, flüsterte Lasse und barg sein Gesicht an Giovannis Schulter. „Es… es tut mir so leid.“  
„Stell dir nur vor, wie es sein könnte“, sagte Giovanni auf einmal heiser. „Stell dir nur für einen Augenblick vor, was wäre, wenn wir uns nicht auf diesem Steg befänden. Wenn ich nicht die Leine des Bootes hinter mir wüsste, bereit gelöst zu werden, sobald ich meinen Fuß auf das Schiff setze. Wenn wir nicht hier wären, Gefangene unserer Leben, all der Pflichten, die uns eine verschwendete Zeit, die wir ohne einander verbringen, auferlegten.  
Lasse schloss die Augen und stellte es sich vor. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff der Kleidung, die Giovanni trug, und er fühlte, wie der andere seine Arme enger um ihn schlang, wie er ihn emporhob, ihn in eine Fantasie entführte, die er bislang nur vage und mit wenigen Worten entworfen hatte.  
Die Luft trug ihn, ebenso wie Giovanni ihn trug, bis sie mit einem Ruck an ihrem Ziel ankamen. Lasse blinzelte, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen zuerst vibrierte und dann begann zu schwanken. Oder er hatte schon immer geschwankt, nur dass Lasse die Bewegung jetzt erst wahrnahm. Keine unangenehme Bewegung, eher ein sanftes Schaukeln, das weder Sorgen noch Unruhe verursachte. Nicht, solange Giovanni ihn festhielt, solange er seine starken Arme um Lasse geschlungen hielt und keine Anstalten unternahm, keinen Versuch, ihn jemals wieder loszulassen. Lasse schloss die Augen erneut und stieß einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus, der von einem tiefen Lachen beantwortet wurde, welches schwach an sein Ohr drang, welches er mehr in Giovannis Brust spüren konnte, als dass er es hörte.  
„Was ist so lustig“, flüsterte er gegen den warmen Stoff, ohne seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Stattdessen rieb er seine Stirn gegen den Körper des Größeren und seufzte erneut zufrieden.  
„Nichts“, wisperte Giovanni zurück. „Nur deine Fantasie. Sieh, wohin du uns gebracht hast.“  
Lasse deutete ein schwaches Kopfschütteln an. „Ich will es nicht wissen“, gab er zu. „Ich will nur sein, wo du bist.“  
„Sieh nur hin“, ermunterte ihn Giovanni erneut. „Wir sind alleine. Du hast uns an den ruhigsten, einsamsten und gleichzeitig schönsten Ort geführt, den ich mir nur erträumen könnte.“  
„Und wo sollte das sein?“ Nun blinzelte Lasse doch, drehte seinen Kopf und schmiegte seine Wange gegen den Stoff, während er aufsah. „Oh“, stieß er hervor.  
„Nicht wahr?“, lachte Giovanni glücklich.  
„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Lasse. „Es sieht aus als flögen wir… durch die Sterne.“  
Amüsiert schüttelte Giovanni seinen Kopf. „Auf ruhiger See“, antwortete er leise. Die Sterne spiegeln sich in der glatten Oberfläche und wir schweben. Wir schweben über das Wasser.“  
„Ja“, murmelte Lasse. „Und wir sind allein.“  
„Niemand kann uns sehen“, bestätigte Giovanni. „Niemand wird je wissen, wo wir sind, oder was wir tun.“  
„Dann lass uns hier bleiben“, antwortete Lasse. „Auf unserem eigenen Stern. Wie ich wünschte, dass es immer so sein könnte. Wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr.“  
„Aber das weiß ich doch“, flüsterte Giovanni zärtlich. „Glaub mir, ich weiß es.“

 

Gewitter

 

Es war heiß, unerträglich heiß. Und auch wenn Ivan sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass er diese Arbeit gefunden – nein, dass sie ihm buchstäblich in den Schoß gefallen war – so ging es ihm im Augenblick doch nicht anders als seinen Kollegen, die zum Teil lautstark bereuten, sich nicht vorsätzlich krank gemeldet zu haben.  
Natürlich beließen auch sie es bei Gedankenspielen und Tagträumen. Es lohnte sich nicht, die Arbeit zu riskieren. Nicht, wenn es immer noch schwer war, eine Stelle zu ergattern. Schwerer noch als für andere, für ‚normale‘ Menschen.  
Obwohl Ivan zu den Jüngsten in der Runde zählte, machte er sich doch nichts vor. Eine Vergangenheit wie seine wog schwer. Und wenn er, wie im Augenblick, mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln arbeitete, dann erinnerte ihn jeder Blick auf die zahlreichen winzigen Einstiche an der Innenseite seiner Arme daran, dass er ihr niemals entkommen konnte.  
Auch wenn er schon lange Zeit clean und trocken war. Auch wenn er sich wirklich einbildete, sein Leben in den Griff bekommen zu haben, wusste er doch nicht nur von Hörensagen, sondern auch aus eigener Erfahrung, wie gefährlich die tönerne Brücke wackelte, auf der er balancierte.  
Nein, es war ein Segen, dass sich im Landkreis ein Unternehmen niedergelassen hatte, welches sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ehemalige Drogenabhängige und andere auf ihrem Lebensweg gestrauchelte Menschen zu resozialisieren.  
Im Allgemeinen schätzte Ivan seine Tätigkeit auch sehr. Er war an der frischen Luft, das Jahr über beschäftigt, und man hatte ihn gründlich angelernt.  
Nicht zuletzt schenkte ein Blick zurück auf das Gebiet, das er bearbeitet hatte, eine tiefe Befriedigung, die, wie er nun und in seinem nüchternen Zustand endlich erkannte, jedem flüchtigen Rausch vorzuziehen war.  
Zudem kam die Firma auch ordentlich in der Gegend herum. Sie bearbeitete sowohl öffentliche Anlagen, wie auch private Plätze.  
Im Lauf der Zeit hatte sie sich dank des Fleißes und Einsatzes ihrer Mitarbeiter einen guten Namen gemacht und Ivan plante ebenso wenig wie einer der übrigen, einen Schatten auf diesen Namen zu werfen.  
Auch nicht an einem Tag, der so heiß war, dass der Asphalt zu schmelzen schien. Die Luft flirrte und das Atmen fiel schwer. Keiner sprach davon, aber jeder wusste, woran der andere wirklich dachte. Tage wie dieser bliesen den ständig schwelenden Durst zu einem alle übrigen Sinne betäubenden Drang auf.  
Ein kühler Drink, ein kaltes Bier, ein Schuss am Abend. Jeder hing seiner Schwäche nach und jeder kämpfte für sich allein.  
Ivan leerte eine weitere Flasche Wasser. Die Flüssigkeit verdampfte geradezu auf seiner Haut. Kaum war sie seine Kehle hinabgeflossen, schon drang sie wieder aus seinen Poren, trocknete ihn erneut innerlich aus.  
Er schwitzte. Dennoch schichtete er unermüdlich die schweren Äste und Stämme auf die Lastfläche des Lieferwagens.  
Am Vormittag hatten sie diese geschnitten, nun ging es an die Feinarbeit und ans Aufräumen.  
Ivan arbeitete oft in diesem Teil des Parks. Dort gab es immer zu tun. Gerade als schwebte ein schlechter Stern über diesem Gebiet, schlugen Blitze stets hier ein. Randale und Feuer fanden statt. Aufräumarbeiten oder Neuanpflanzungen waren nirgendwo anders derart notwendig.  
Und Ivan arbeitete gerne dort. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann handelte es sich um seinen bevorzugten Arbeitsplatz. Trotz des Pechs und der schlechten Witterung, die der Platz buchstäblich anzog, umgab diesen ein beim besten Willen nicht zu leugnender Zauber.  
Ivan war zu oft und zu lange dort, um sich der Ursache nicht bewusst zu sein. Allzu klar und beinahe schmerzhaft bewusst.  
Er hielt inne und blickte an sich herab. Die Arbeitshose war fleckig, verknittert und feucht vor Schweiß. Dabei hatte er sie in der Früh frisch hervorgekramt. Doch zu dieser Jahreszeit benötigte er täglich eine Neue. Gerade wenn die Witterung dazu neigte, von unerträglicher Hitze direkt in ein Unwetter überzugehen, das neben Pfützen auch Matsch und Schlammspritzer dekorativ verteilte, vervielfachte sich auch unweigerlich seine Zeit im Waschsalon.  
Er schob den linken Ärmel leicht in Richtung des Handgelenks und über den schwellenden Unterarmmuskel, obwohl der raue Stoff des Hemdes an seiner Haut rieb. Dann atmete er aus und kreiste die schmerzenden Schultern, streckte kurz den Rücken durch.  
Er konnte nicht schon wieder Pause machen. Zuviel war noch zu erledigen und er war nicht bereit, die Arbeitsgeräte im Freien stehenzulassen, wenn ein Platzregen drohte.  
Ivan blinzelte in die Höhe. Der Himmel leuchtete immer noch tiefblau und ihn beschlichen ernsthafte Zweifel, was die Vertrauenswürdigkeit des Wetterberichts anging. Ohnehin konnte man in seinem Beruf nicht allzu viel Rücksicht auf den Wettergott nehmen. Was getan werden musste, musste getan werden. Den Auftraggeber interessierte es herzlich wenig, wie lange der Job gedauert oder wie mühsam er auszuführen gewesen war.  
Ivan spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Rücken. Oder er ahnte es mehr, als dass es ihm tatsächlich bewusst wurde.  
Der Mann stand auf der anderen Seite der Straße, direkt gegenüber des Parks und des Lieferwagens, neben dem Ivan innegehalten hatte. Er – der Mann war der Grund, warum Ivan diesen Ort nicht ungern aufsuchte.  
Denn – so dumm und sinnlos es auch war - Ivan genoss den Blick, den der andere ihm im Vorbeigehen zuwarf. Auch wenn der es zu verbergen suchte, seine Augen schleunigst abwandte, sobald er offensichtlich zu erkennen glaubte, dass Ivan sich verspannte, dass der von seiner Anwesenheit und seiner Aufmerksamkeit Notiz nahm.  
Ivan wusste durchaus, dass er wenigstens akzeptabel aussah. Die Arbeit im Freien verlieh ihm einen kräftigen Teint, der die Schatten unter seinen Augen überspielte, und sorgte dafür, dass er an den richtigen Stellen Muskeln entwickelte. Auch wenn er sonst schlank blieb, so dass seine Kleidung manchmal beinahe zu weit an ihm herabhing.  
Aber er legte immer Wert darauf, sich aufrecht zu halten und das Haar, das ihm gerne ungebärdig in die Stirn fiel, umrahmte ein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht.  
Er wusste auch, dass er älter aussah, als er war. Aber das wunderte niemanden, der von seiner Jugend und von seinem Lebenswandel Kenntnis erhielt.  
Vielleicht wirkte er äußerlich so alt wie der andere, dessen Blick er in seinem Rücken spürte. Aber das konnte durchaus auch daran liegen, dass dieser immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt auftauchte. Dass er in Anzug und Krawatte, die Aktentasche unter dem Arm, meist in Eile vorbeihastete. Auch wenn er sich den Blick auf Ivan niemals und wirklich niemals sparte.  
Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Ivan sich angewöhnt hatte, den Blick zu erwidern. So wie in diesem Moment, in dem er sich hastig umdrehte, ein wenig zu hastig, und dem anderen überraschend in die Augen blickte.  
Groß und grün wirkten die von weitem. Und boten einen perfekten Kontrast zu dem strohblonden Haar, das zum Teil in seiner Stirn klebte.  
Ivan stellte mit Vergnügen fest, dass auch Anzugträger vor Hitze nicht gefeit waren.  
Er stellte ebenfalls fest, dass der andere seinem Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger standhielt, als es beim letzten Mal der Fall gewesen war.  
Fast als taute er auf. Doch da schlug der Fremde die Augen bereits nieder, wandte sich ab und schritt eilig von dannen.  
Ivan biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, seinen Blick von dem Davongehenden abzuwenden. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Niemals würde er mit dem Mann ein Gespräch anfangen. Ja, im Grunde war es bereits zu viel, nur einen Blick zu tauschen.  
Trotz seines Bemühens konnte Ivan nicht sehen, was der Mann in dem verschwitzten Arbeiter bemerkte, was ihn dazu bewog, Ivan seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Welten lagen zwischen ihnen und das war gut so.  
Sein Leben war schwierig genug, anstrengend genug. Er durfte es sich nicht erlauben, unnötige Komplikationen hineinzubringen. Selbst wenn die sich nur in seiner Fantasie abspielten. Und seine Fantasie behielt Ivan unter Kontrolle.  
Abrupt dreht er sich um und packte den nächsten Ast, wuchtete ihn auf die Ladefläche und bemühte sich, daran zu denken, dass ein Großteil des Tages bereits hinter ihm lag. Er musste vorwärts sehen, sein Leben auf die Reihe bekommen, jeden Tag von Neuem. Und konnte sich nicht mit haltlosen Gedankenspielereien aufhalten. Damit tat er sich keinen Gefallen.  
Ivan biss die Zähne zusammen und rieb seine Handflächen an der Latzhose trocken, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Holzstapel machte. Er legte eine Hand über die Augen, um gegen die Sonne sehen zu können, und erkannte seine Kollegen, die bereits in einiger Entfernung arbeiteten.  
Diesen Park auf Vordermann zu bringen und ansehnlich zu halten glich einer Endlosschleife. Und für einen Moment hatte Ivan genug davon.  
Irgendwann kam der Fremde immer an ihm vorbei. Und verschwand dann bis zu Ivans nächstem Auftrag, der ihn in dessen Gegend führte.  
Der Moment, nachdem er verschwunden war, näherte sich gefährlicher Leere an, und Ivan hatte gelernt, wie er die füllen konnte.  
Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Nach einer Weile war die Lieferfläche gefüllt und er schwang sich auf den Fahrersitz des Wagens und rumpelte zur Sammelstelle. Die Hose klebte am Sitz und die Welt um ihn wurde immer dunstiger. Dennoch beeilte Ivan sich mit dem Abladen und kehrte umgehend wieder zum Park zurück. Es war genug zu tun und auch wenn er seine Kollegen nicht mehr sehen konnte, entdeckte er doch genug Unrat, den es einzusammeln galt. Arbeit wie seine endete niemals und der frische Lufthauch, der plötzlich durch sein durchgeschwitztes Hemd fuhr, verlieh ihm neue Energie.  
Er wurde schneller. Mehr Äste, Blätter und abgebrochene Zweige sammelten sich. Unkraut, Plastiktüten, leere Flaschen stapelten sich daneben. Der Sommer wurde nicht selten zum Anlass genommen, ordentlich abzufeiern und die Überreste des Treibens achtlos liegen zu lassen.  
Ivan erinnerte sich in einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Scham daran, dass er vor nicht sonderlich langer Zeit ebenso gedankenlos gehandelt hatte.  
Und er arbeitete schneller.  
Nur daran konnte es liegen, dass ihn der Windstoß, der ihm eine gehörige Portion Sand in die Augen trieb, gehörig überraschte.  
Er fuhr zusammen und begann, sich die Augen zu reiben, die umgehend zu tränen begannen.  
Ivan fluchte leise und dann laut, als ein weiterer Windstoß über ihn hinweg jagte.  
Dicht gefolgt von schweren Regentropfen, die in seinem Haar landeten und dann in seinem Gesicht, als er es dem wütenden Himmel entgegen reckte.  
Mit unvermuteter Wucht klatschte Wasser auf seine Haut, tränkte sein Haar und seine Kleidung, wusch die schmerzenden Augen aus, noch bevor er seinen Blick abwenden konnte.  
Der Himmel war mit einem Mal stockfinster. Dichte Wolken hingen tief und schwarz über ihm, raubten gemeinsam mit dem heulenden Wind, der damit begann, Blätter und Zweige umher zu wirbeln, an Ivans nassen Kleidern zerrte, Sicht und Verstand.  
Ivan hustete. Er schwankte in der plötzlichen Gewalt der Natur.  
Wie konnte es sein, dass er diesen Wetterumschwung nicht eher bemerkt hatte? War er tatsächlich derart beschäftigt, derart besessen von seiner Tätigkeit gewesen?  
Er drehte sich um zu seinem Lastwagen, als die Macht des ausbrechenden Sturmes ihn rückwärts trieb. Gleichzeitig öffneten sich die Schleusen und Wassergewalten prasselten in unvermittelter Kraft auf ihn herab. Binnen Sekunden war er vollkommen durchnässt, und konnte kaum noch die Hand vor seinen Augen erkennen.  
Der Schreck saß tief genug, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob oder wie er die Flucht ergreifen, oder auch in unmittelbarer Nähe Unterschlupf suchen sollte. Wenn er es über die Straße und aus dem Park heraus schaffte, fände sich sicher wenigstens ein Hauseingang, ein Vordach oder ein anderer Schutz.  
In diesem Moment spürte Ivan eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Durch die Wand des Regens, die triefende Nässe und Kälte berührten ihn warme Finger.  
Im Nachhinein erschien er ihm wie in Zeitlupe, der Moment, in dem er sich umdrehte, in dem er ihn erkannte. Den Fremden, der nun neben ihm stand, der einen großen, schwarzen Schirm hielt, der sich über sie beide wölbte.  
Ivans Lippen öffneten sich, doch kein Ton entwich. Auch der andere sprach nicht, lächelte nicht, gab ihm kein Zeichen des Erkennens. Bis er plötzlich Ivans Arm drückte und ihm über das Heulen des Sturmes hinweg bedeutete, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
Ivan gehorchte, erstaunt, vor Verblüffung regelrecht der Sprache beraubt.  
Er ließ sich von dem Fremden bis zum Rand des Parks führen, über die Straße und noch ein Stück dieselbe herunter.  
Mit der freien Hand öffnete der Mann die Tür zu einem Wohnhaus und Ivan schlüpfte dankbar ins Trockene.  
Zum ersten Mal lachte der Mann und als Ivan aufsah, deutete er auf sein tropfendes Haar, die an seinem Körper festklebenden Klamotten.  
Der Fremde schüttelte den Schirm aus und schloss ihn dann, bevor er sich entschuldigte.  
„Das war nicht zum Lachen. So ein plötzlicher Guss hat jeden schon einmal überrascht. Ich bin Derek.“  
„Derek“, wiederholte Ivan stumpf. „Warum …?“  
Derek neigte offenkundig peinlich berührt seinen Kopf zur Seite, zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab dich vom Fenster aus gesehen. Du warst so vertieft, dass du nicht gemerkt hast, wie das Unwetter aufzieht. Zumindest wurde mir das klar, als du keine Anstalten unternommen hast, deine Zelte abzubrechen. Wie deine Kollegen.“  
„Ich … hab an anderes gedacht.“  
Derek seufzte leise. „Das versteh ich gut. Und jetzt?“  
Trotz der Kühle, die ihn in der nassen Kleidung frösteln ließ, stieg Ivan leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Er räusperte sich. „Ich sollte gehen. Sobald der Regen nachlässt, muss ich den Wagen wegfahren.“  
„Verstehe“, wiederholte Derek und sah demonstrativ das Treppenhaus hinauf. „Das könnte allerdings noch eine Weile dauern. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann biete ich dir gerne einen Unterschlupf an. Inklusive trockener Klamotten.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Ivan verdattert. „Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht.“  
Derek lächelte. „Hattest du nicht auch schon lange das Bedürfnis, daran etwas zu ändern?“  
Nun war Ivan sich sicher, dass er rot wurde. „Ich … ich weiß nicht … ich meine, du weißt nichts von mir.“  
Dereks Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wenn dich das nicht stört, mich stört es sicher nicht. Die Welt ist doch nur interessant, wenn man Neues ausprobiert, fremde Leute kennenlernt, seinen Horizont erweitert.“  
Ivan räusperte sich nervös. Im gleichen Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer und er fröstelte sichtlich.  
Derek stellte den Schirm in einen Ständer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das reicht“, stellte er dann fest. „Du holst dir den Tod. Und ich habe keine Lust auf eine Leiche im Hauseingang.“ Mit diesen Worten schubste er Ivan in Richtung Treppe.  
„Die ganze Polizei, Befragungen, Bestatter und Spurenermittler, die Mietgemeinschaft würde mich lynchen.“  
„Das wollen wir natürlich nicht“, krächzte Ivan, und hustete trocken.  
Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Derek hinauf und in eine kleine Wohnung im zweiten Stock führen. Die Wärme, die sich darin über den Tag gestaut hatte, empfände er unter anderem Umständen als störend. Im Augenblick jedoch erschien sie ihm angenehm und das Handtuch, das Derek ihm reichte, akzeptierte er dankbar, begann damit, sich die Haare zu trocknen.  
Derek verschwand für einen Moment, kehrte jedoch gleich darauf mit einem trockenen Jogging-Anzug zurück, den er formlos auf der Sofalehne platzierte und sich dann demonstrativ in die Küche zurückzog, aus der bald Geräusche klangen, die auf die Zubereitung von Tee schließen ließen. Tatsächlich duftete es rasch sehr angenehm und als Ivan sich umgezogen und seine Kleidung notdürftig über die kalte Heizung gehängt hatte, trat Derek wie aufs Kommando mit einem Tablett ein.  
Wortlos füllte er zwei Tassen und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa nieder, winkte Ivan, seinem Beispiel zu folgen.  
„Hast du jetzt Lust, mich kennenzulernen?“, fragte er mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen und griff nach seiner Tasse.  
Ivan nickte leicht und errötete wieder. Er sah auf seine Hände, betrachtete die Schwielen auf ihnen, drehte und wendete sie vor seinen Augen. „Ich … habe eine Vergangenheit“, sagte er dann verlegen.  
„Die habe ich auch“, antwortete Derek und sah Ivan über seine Tasse hinweg an.  
„Ich meine …“ Ivan atmete aus und schloss seine Augen, „ich meine, dass wir verschieden sind. Vollkommen verschieden.“  
Er zog seine Ärmel hoch und drehte die Innenseiten seiner Arme nach oben. Seine Haut fühlte sich immer noch kalt an, leuchtete bleich. Wie zahllose hässliche Punkte folgten Narben der Einstiche die gesamte Linie seines inneren Armes hinauf, konzentrierten sich in der Mitte zu einer Ansammlung erschreckender Beweise des Bedürfnisses, sich selbst zu verletzen.  
Er erschrak, als Derek seine Tasse absetzte, unvermittelt Ivans Handgelenk ergriff, den Arm wieder zurückdrehte. Dereks Stimme klang sanft. „So verschieden sind wir gar nicht.“  
Damit krempelte er sein Hemd auf und entblößte ein Muster aus winzigen Narben, die seine ansonsten so glatte und gepflegte Haut entstellten.  
„So verschieden sind wir nicht“, wiederholte er und sah Ivan in die Augen. „Unsere Seelen kennen sich bereits seit Anbeginn der Zeit.“  
Ivans Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Keiner von ihnen ließ sich fassen, bis Derek seine Finger mit Ivans verschränkte.  
„Denkst du nicht auch?“, flüsterte er. „Denkst du nicht auch, dass es für all das einen Grund gibt?“  
Ivan nickte stumm und dann spürte er, wie ein Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Ein Lächeln, das nicht so rasch wieder verschwand.

 

Nordlicht

 

Ferdinand kam neu in das Haus. Seine Aufgaben waren klar umrissen und doch verloren die strengen Grenzlinien im Laufe der Monate und Jahre an Bedeutung und er entwickelte sich vom einfachen Stallburschen zu einem Handlanger für alle und für jedes.  
Als er von den Besitzern gekauft worden war, zählte er gerade mal neun Jahre. So war es üblich, auch wenn man nicht direkt von Kauf sprach. Man wählte geschicktere, undeutlichere Ausdrücke, die jedoch alle nur die eine und keine andere Bedeutung besaßen.  
Letztlich spielte der Begriff auch keine Rolle. Entscheidend war, dass für Ferdinand gesorgt wurde, dass er ein Dach über dem Kopf und einen Platz zum Schlafen hatte. Dass er nicht verhungerte und seine Aufgabe im Leben erfüllte.  
Je älter Ferdinand wurde, desto mehr Gedanken machte er sich darüber, um welche Aufgabe es sich dabei wohl handeln könnte.  
Die Vorstellung wie der alte Gerhardt noch als krummbeiniger Greis die Ställe auszumisten und die Tiere zur Tränke zu führen, ließ Ferdinand innerlich erschauern. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, welche Richtung sein Leben stattdessen nehmen sollte.  
Manchmal beobachtete er seine Herrschaft, doch auch aus ihr wurde er nicht schlau. Unmöglich konnte es darum gehen, sich in Seide und Spitze zu kleiden und tagaus tagein auf hohen Absätzen mit großen Schleifen an den Schuhen über eigens für die vornehme Welt ausgelegte Teppiche zu stolzieren.  
Ferdinand dachte über diese Menschen nach und darüber, was sie taten, womit sie ihre Zeit verbrachten, aber trotz all der Zeit, die er in dieses Rätsel investierte, kam er nicht dahinter, worin der Sinn ihrer Existenz bestand. Er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, womit sie diese rechtfertigten. Noch dazu schienen einige Exemplare eine geradezu bemerkenswerte Scheu vor denen zu hegen, die Tag und Nacht dafür arbeiteten, dass ihr Leben sich so bequem gestaltete, wie es allerorts zu beobachten war.  
Denn Ferdinand war durchaus weiter gekommen, als über die Grenzen dieses Gehöftes hinaus.  
In seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr durfte er die Herrschaft zu deren Verwandten begleiten. Wobei begleiten bedeutete, dass er hinter der Kutsche herlief, so gut er es vermochte, und darauf achtete, dass keines der Schafe, die sie als Geschenke mitzubringen gedachten, den Hunden auskam.  
Auf dieser Reise stellte er nicht nur fest, dass die Welt größer war, als sein Hof und Heim ihm manchmal suggerierte, sondern auch, dass es auf anderen Höfen und in anderen Heimen ebenso zuging, wie auf dem, zu dem er gehörte. Dem er gehörte, wenn man es genau nahm.  
Nichtsdestotrotz zählte der Ausflug in die große, weite Welt zu den entscheidendsten Erlebnissen, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Und das nicht nur, weil sein Leben ansonsten eintönig und gleichförmig verlief, sondern auch aufgrund einer besonderen Begegnung.  
Natürlich war er schon zuvor auf Gleichaltrige gestoßen. Ferdinand stand nicht als Einziger bereits von Kindheit an in den Diensten betuchter Herrschaften. Und auch zu jenen, obwohl sie stets sorgfältig von dem Teil der für sie arbeitenden Bevölkerung abgeschottet waren, gehörten Kinder und Jugendliche.  
Doch durfte Ferdinand sie stets nur aus der Ferne sehen. Es war seine Aufgabe, sich um ihre Reittiere zu kümmern, sie vorzubereiten, bevor die Herrschaft sich zeigte, und zu versorgen, wenn diese schon längst wieder verschwunden war, aber während keinem dieser Anlässe konnte er mehr als einen Blick erhaschen.  
Sein Ausflug in die Welt, oder – wie ihm später erzählt wurde – der Besuch einer entfernten Verwandtschaft jener, denen er diente - eröffnete ihm jedoch eine, wenn auch nur geringfügig, erweiterte Sicht.  
Er war damals mit den anderen Bediensteten in einem Nebengebäude untergebracht, das an die Ställe anschloss.  
Doch schon in der ersten Nacht wurde Ferdinand klar, dass die Regeln an diesem Ort ein wenig gelockert wurden. Selbst die erwachsenen Diener, die das Sagen hatten, stellten sich auf die neue Situation ein und genossen diese, indem sie sich an den freizügig angebotenen alkoholischen Getränken gütlich taten und ohne die üblichen, kontrollierenden Blicke auf ihn und seine Arbeit in den Schlaf der Gerechten sanken.  
Von der veränderten Luft oder vielleicht auch von der Aufregung, die das Reisen in ihm verursachte, angeregt, hielt es Ferdinand nicht auf dem aufgeschütteten Stroh, das ihm als Schlafplatz diente und schlich sich stattdessen aus dem Stall, um einem bislang selten verspürten Instinkt nachzugehen.  
Es war ihm, als fühlte er, dass an diesem Ort etwas oder jemand auf ihn wartete.  
Ferdinand huschte vorsichtig um die Gebäude, erreichte das mittig gelegene Anwesen, das verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem seiner eigenen Herrschaft aufwies. Und anstatt sich demütig von den hohen, hellen Wänden abzuwenden, konnte Ferdinand nicht anders, als sich Schritt für Schritt den erleuchteten Fenstern zu nähern, die vor ihm lagen.  
In dem prachtvoll ausgestatteten Raum mit den verspiegelten Wänden und dem glänzenden Parkettboden sah er einen Jungen seines Alters, der sich vergeblich bemühte, den Tanzschritten, die ihm ein gepuderter und mit einer immens hohen Perücke geschmückter Tanzlehrer beizubringen gedachte.  
Der Junge selbst trug den mit Spitzen und funkelnden Knöpfen besetzten Frack, ohne den offenbar kein männliches Mitglied der Familie sich zu zeigen wagte.  
Er balancierte mühselig auf seinen hohen Absätzen und noch während Ferdinand gebannt, und ohne daran zu denken, dass es besser für ihn sei, Deckung zu suchen, in seine Richtung starrte, hob der den Blick von seinen Füßen und seine dunklen Augen trafen genau auf die des Jungen, der vor dem Fenster verharrte.  
Für einen Moment weiteten sie sich und der Fremde erstarrte.  
Doch noch bevor Ferdinand damit beginnen konnte, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, ob der Lehrer oder einer der anderen livrierten und dekorativ an den Wänden stehenden Wächter aufmerksam wurden, vielleicht sogar auf die Idee kamen, Ferdinand mit mehr oder weniger überzeugend handgreiflichen Mitteln auf seinen Platz zu verweisen, senkte der Fremde den Blick und fuhr damit fort, seine unbeholfenen Schritte zu proben.  
Erst jetzt fiel es Ferdinand ein, sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen und er verschwand übereilt in dem Schatten des Gebüschs, an dem er zuvor achtlos vorbeigeschritten war.  
Trotzdem konnte er sich noch nicht von dem Anblick trennen. Und er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er zum ersten Mal jemanden in seinem Alter bei einer Tätigkeit beobachtete, die, wenn auch nicht an Arbeit, dann doch zumindest an eine seltsam aufgezwungene Form der Beschäftigung erinnerte.  
Ferdinand war sich fast sicher und seine Überzeugung wuchs, je länger er dem Jungen zusah, dass dieser sich der Mühe nicht freiwillig unterzog. Ganz im Gegenteil, er quälte sich dabei und verabscheute nicht nur die unnatürlichen Schrittfolgen, sondern auch seine Kleidung, wenigstens wenn man danach ging, wie er gelegentlich an seinem Kragen zupfte und zerrte, als fühlte er sich von ihm eingeschlossen.  
Wie er die Augen schloss und tief ausatmete, als versuche er sich zu beruhigen, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, etwas zu tun, was er später bereute.  
Und Ferdinand war sich keineswegs sicher, ob es sich dabei um einen drohenden Wutausbruch oder um panische Flucht handelte.  
Die vielen Wachen an den Wänden und Eingängen verrieten ihm jedoch, dass trotz der offensichtlich gehobenen Stellung, die der Fremde innehielt, keine der Möglichkeiten zu empfehlen sei.  
Ferdinand hatte sich weit genug zurückgezogen, um in der Dunkelheit der Nacht unkenntlich zu bleiben. Aber dennoch fielen ihm die Blicke auf, die der Junge wieder und wieder suchend aus dem Fenster schickte. Kurz nur, fast unauffällig und trainiert in ihrer Unauffälligkeit.  
Ferdinand fühlte sich an das Geschick erinnert, das er sich über die Jahre erarbeitet hatte, und das es jedes Mal einzusetzen galt, wenn er ein Ziel anstrebte, von dem die anderen, ihm übergeordneten Diener nichts wissen durften. Sei es, dass es sich um das Stehlen eines frischen Apfels aus dem Obstgarten handelte, der selbstverständlich der Herrschaft zugedacht war, oder um das kurze Bad im Bach, das im Sommer zu verlockend war, aber dennoch ungern gesehen und schwer geahndet wurde.  
Offenbar hatte der Fremde sich ähnliche Techniken angeeignet, nur dass er sie in einer vollkommen anderen Umgebung anwendete, die Ferdinand nicht verstand und von der er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie verstehen wollte.  
Jedes Mal, wenn der Blick des anderen in die Nacht wanderte, fragte Ferdinand sich, ob der ihn vielleicht doch sehen konnte, ob er sich gut genug verborgen hatte und welche Konsequenzen darauf folgten, sähe der Junge ihn immer noch dort stehen, an einem Ort, an den Ferdinand nicht gehörte, in dessen Nähe er nicht einmal erlaubt war sich aufzuhalten.  
Dennoch ging Ferdinand nicht. Auf unbegreifliche Weise gefesselt, wurde er nicht müde, den Bemühungen des Jungen zu folgen, der Art, wie der irritiert sein dunkles Haar aus dem Gesicht blies, das ihm immer wieder von Neuem in die Stirn fiel. Den kleinen, stolpernden Schritten, die jede versuchte Drehung begleiteten, oder dem enttäuschten Wedeln mit seinen Armen, wenn er sich wieder der falschen Seite zuwandte, einen ärgerlichen Blick des Lehrers erntete.  
Ferdinand war sich nicht sicher, was ihn festhielt und fast fühlte er sich erleichtert, als der Junge, nach einem letzten und bedauernden Blick in die Dunkelheit vor dem Gebäude aus dem Raum geführt wurde.  
Erst jetzt kehrte er auf schnellstem Wege in den Stall zurück und versprach sich selbst für den Rest des Aufenthaltes, keinen Gedanken mehr an seinen unbesonnenen, nächtlichen Ausflug zu verschwenden.  
Sein Vorhaben wurde Ferdinand allerdings erschwert, als er in den folgenden Tagen immer öfter auf den fremden Jungen traf. Und während jeder Begegnung, die ebenso zufällig wie inszeniert wirkte, starrte der andere ihn an.  
Selbstverständlich senkte Ferdinand pflichtbewusst sofort seinen Blick.  
Ob es nun der Fall war, dass der Fremde zu früh auftauchte, um sein Pferd abzuholen, oder sich für einen Jungen seines Ranges vollkommen unangebracht ohne größere Begleitung als zwei oder drei Diener, die ihm aufgeregt hinterher hasteten, im Freien aufhielt, sein Verhalten blieb verwirrend.  
Er war anders, hob nicht mit der ihm standesgemäßen Zurückhaltung sein Kinn, um an jeglicher unwürdigen Dienerschaft vorbeizuschreiten, ihr deren fehlende Bedeutung ins Bewusstsein rufend.  
Stattdessen sah er Ferdinand immer wieder unverfroren an und obwohl der trotz seines gesenkten Kopfes den Blick auf sich spürte, schien der Fremde sich nicht einmal zu schämen, keineswegs das Unpassende seines Verhaltens zu empfinden.  
Doch spielte das keine Rolle, nicht für Ferdinand. Er kannte sehr wohl seinen Platz und auch wenn ihm Ausrutscher unterliefen, so kam es nicht in Frage, dass er ein Risiko egal welcher Art einging. Schon gar nicht in der Fremde.  
Dennoch und trotz seiner Vorsicht geschah es, dass Ferdinand hin und wieder aufsah, um unvermittelt im Blick des anderen gefangen zu sein, der ihn viel zu direkt und über eine viel zu große Entfernung hinweg ansah.  
Ferdinand wusste nicht, was er mit diesen Blicken anfangen sollte und auch wenn ein Teil von ihm es bedauerte, dass die Rückkehr bevorstand, so fühlte sich ein anderer fast erleichtert, dem seltsamen Fremden entrinnen zu können.  
Und doch blieb ihm am letzten Tag seines Aufenthaltes der Atem weg, als er dem Pferd des Jungen den Sattel abnahm, und darunter geklemmt ein kleines Stück Papier entdeckte.  
Für einen Augenblick betrachtete er überrascht die filigrane Schrift, bevor er sich besann und den Zettel rasch in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden ließ. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, unbeantwortete Fragen und Schuld wetteiferten. Doch untrügliches Gespür versicherte ihm, dass das Papier für ihn bestimmt war.  
Erst nachdem sie wieder zurückgekehrt waren und Ferdinand sich sicher genug fühlte, suchte er den einzigen Menschen unter der Dienerschaft auf, der lesen konnte, und bat ihn flehentlich, die wenigen Worte zu entziffern.  
Mit kaum unterdrücktem Unbehagen, aber dennoch bereitwillig las der ihm vor, was auf dem Papier stand, und Ferdinand prägte sich die Worte ein.  
Und manchmal, wenn er alleine war, nahm er den sorgfältig zusammengefalteten und versteckten Zettel aus seiner Brusttasche und sagte sich vor, was sie bedeuteten.  
Dabei dachte er an die dunklen Augen des Jungen, an das ungebärdige Haar und an die unbeholfenen Schritte auf dem glänzenden Parkett.  
‚Es hat mich gefreut, dich kennengelernt zu haben‘, lauteten die Worte auf dem Papier. ‚Mein Name ist Pascal.‘  
Ferdinand nickte und strich mit der Spitze seines durch schwere Arbeit verhornten Zeigefingers über das letzte Wort, wobei er bei sich dachte, dass der Name durchaus passte.  
Und manchmal malte er sich aus, wie Pascal tanzte oder wie er auf dem Pferd saß, das Ferdinand zuvor gestriegelt hatte, und wie der Dunkelhaarige sich vorbeugte und ein Stück Papier sorgfältig am Sattel verbarg.  
Weitere Jahre vergingen und obwohl der Zettel dünn und abgegriffen war, trug Ferdinand ihn immer noch bei sich.  
Er war siebzehn Jahre alt und kein Stallbursche mehr. Jetzt lehrte er die Jungen, die neu auf den Hof kamen, das, was er gelernt hatte.  
Er trug Verantwortung und hielt sich wohlweislich vom Anwesen fern, das alle andere Gebäude überragte. Es war nicht so, als könnte er die Ablenkung wirklich gebrauchen.  
Umso überraschter war Ferdinand, als eines Tages, im Spätsommer, eine Kutsche mit Gefolge eintraf.  
Nicht, dass dies selten geschah, seine Herrschaft empfing gelegentlichen Besuch und beherbergte diesen für Wochen oder auch Monate.  
Doch schon als Ferdinand die Ankommenden von weitem bemerkte, fühlte er, wie sein Herz schneller schlug.  
Er konnte das Wappen nicht erkennen, aber die Farben schienen ihm vertraut. Ferdinand unterdrückte den Impuls, der ihn überkam, unterdrückte die Bilder, die sich in ihm entfalteten.  
Zu lange war es her, zu viel geschehen, als dass er noch wirklich wüsste, welche Farben der einzige Hof, den er außer dem, auf dem er arbeitete, kannte, für sich beanspruchte. Nicht zuletzt spielten Verstand und Erinnerung ihm doch immer wieder Streiche, blieb ihm während und auch trotz der Arbeit zu viel Zeit zum Träumen, zu viel Zeit, seine Gedanken auf Reisen zu schicken, die ihm nicht gut bekamen.  
Umso verblüffter war Ferdinand, als er sich der Kutsche näherte, als er die Stallburschen beaufsichtigte, die nach bestem Wissen mit der Versorgung von Tieren und dem Transport des Gepäcks begannen.  
Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Ferdinand, sich zu täuschen, fürchtete, sich zu täuschen, als er den stolzen Falken auf der Wappenzeichnung erkannte.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich und sein Blick glitt rasch über die Fassade des Anwesens, über das geschäftige Hauspersonal, wanderte von einer äußeren Kraft gesteuert hinauf bis zu dem Vorsprung über dem Eingang.  
Dort oben, gegen die steinerne Brüstung lehnte Pascal und sah auf ihn herab.  
Er gab kein Zeichen des Erkennens, aber ein beiläufiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als habe er auf etwas gewartet, einen Verdacht gehegt, eine Hoffnung, die sich jetzt bestätigte.  
Noch bevor Ferdinand auch nur seinen Mund schließen konnte, drehte Pascal sich um und verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes.  
Ferdinands Puls beschleunigte sich, sein Hals trocknete aus.  
Rasch, bevor jemand aufmerksam wurde, senkte er den Blick und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Pflichten zu.  
Doch gelang es jenen nicht ihn soweit in Beschlag zu nehmen, dass er den Anblick vergaß.  
Pascal war größer geworden, genau wie er selbst. Das Haar, die Augen des anderen hatten sich jedoch nicht verändert. Beide glänzten dunkel und satte Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn.  
Der unvermeidliche Frack war mit dem Fremden gewachsen, die Spitzen und Bordüren auffälliger denn je.  
Ferdinand schluckte, dachte an das Papier, das er immer noch in seiner Brusttasche trug.  
Pascal war nur ein Besuch wie so viele vor ihm und so viele nach ihm. Seine Anwesenheit bedeutete keinen Unterschied für Ferdinand oder für sein Leben. Und obwohl es sich anfühlte, als brenne der Zettel mit Pascals Namen darauf ihm in den folgenden Tagen ein Loch in seine Haut, brachte Ferdinand es nicht über sich, ihn zu entfernen.  
Stattdessen wartete er und wusste nicht worauf. Aber er fühlte, dass in der Welt, die ihn umgab, etwas vorging, wenn nicht gar in ihm selbst.  
Alles schien mit einem Mal um so vieles lebendiger, lauter, so leuchtend und intensiv, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.  
Er fühlte den Wind auf seiner Haut und die Sonne in seinem Haar. Er spürte den rauen Grund unter seinen Füßen, lauschte auf den Abschiedsgesang der Vögel, atmete den süßen Duft der Herbstblumen.  
Alles stand in vibrierender Erwartung.  
Ferdinands Blicke durchsuchten von morgens bis abends die Wiesen, die Felder, die Gebäude. Überall erhaschte er dunkles Haar, dunkle Augen, nur um beim Näherkommen zu erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hatte.  
Und er wusste nicht, ob er über seine Irrtümer traurig oder erleichtert sein sollte.  
Es war nun einmal Gesetzt, dass Pascal dort, wo Ferdinand lebte, wo er sich aufhielt, nichts verloren hatte. Niemals durfte der Dunkelhaarige seine Füße auf den Boden setzen, der Menschen wie Ferdinand trug. Nicht, ohne sich seines Standes und seiner Überlegenheit bewusst zu sein.  
Und niemals wäre es ihm erlaubt, auch nur ein Wort an den anderen zu richten.  
Ferdinand wusste nicht einmal, ob er sich dergleichen überhaupt wünschte.  
Aber er wusste, dass, selbst den anderen anzublicken, zu jenen unausgesprochenen Verboten zählte, die zu brechen, Schande und Strafe nach sich zögen.  
Ferdinand hörte auf zu schlafen.  
Er fand nachts keine Ruhe. Egal wie lange und wie schwer er gearbeitet hatte.  
Hin und wieder gab er den Versuch auf, hielt inne während seines unruhigen Wälzens auf dem Stroh, dem kurzen Eindämmern, aus dem er schweißgebadet und ohne sich daran zu erinnern, wovon er geträumt hatte, erwachte.  
Dann stand er auf und wanderte durch die tiefe Nacht oder die frühen Morgenstunden, zog seine dünne Jacke enger um den frierenden Körper und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt er hier tat.  
Er fragte sich, ob das nun alles gewesen war, ob es so auch zu Ende gehen sollte.  
Vielleicht war er krank, vielleicht begann sein Sterben auf diese Weise?  
Er schlief nicht, aß nicht, und wenn er unterwegs war, spielten seine Sinne verrückt.  
Und er bekam Pascal nicht mehr zu Gesicht.  
Manchmal, wenn er sehr müde war, glaubte Ferdinand, sich geirrt zu haben, dass er sich die Ankunft des anderen nur einbildete, dass darin nur ein weiteres Symptom seines unaufhaltsamen Verfalls bestand.  
Bis zu jenem Tag, zu jener Nacht, in der er sich nicht mehr die Mühe machte, sich hinzulegen. Er lehnte nur gegen die Holzwand in seinem Stall, verschränkte die Arme und wartete.  
Er lauschte auf die Geräusche der Nacht, auf den Atem der Tiere und er wusste, dass etwas geschah. Und dass es in dieser Nacht geschehen sollte.  
Ein Wind kam auf. Ferdinand hörte ihn um die Gebäude streichen, vernahm sein Flüstern, das vom Ende einer Jahreszeit und dem Beginn einer anderen erzählte. Von dem Nahen des Winters, von drohender Kälte, aber auch von Klarheit und einer Bedeutung, die Ferdinand nicht verstand.  
Er ging an den schlafenden Stallburschen und Knechten vorbei, verließ das Gebäude und schloss sachte die Tür hinter sich.  
Weiter lief er, fort von dem Anwesen, vorbei an den Stallungen, erbaut für die Kostbarsten der Pferde, die, um jene er selbst sich nur in den seltensten Fällen kümmern durfte, die für Handel und die Zucht bestimmt waren, nicht für seine schmutzigen Hände, und er erreichte das Feld, welches gleich im Anschluss an den Wald grenzte, der in der Finsternis düster und bedrohlich wirkte.  
Doch verblasste die Finsternis, ebenso wie die schwelende Bedrohung, obwohl oder gerade weil Ferdinand dort, im Schutz der hohen Bäume jemanden stehen sah.  
Er fühlte keine Angst, nicht einmal Zweifel, als er sich dem Mann näherte, spürte nicht einmal Verwunderung über die beiden wertvollen Tiere, die Pascal lose am Halfter führte.  
Der Mond schien silbern über sie hinweg, spiegelte sich in Pascals Augen, in seinen weißen Zähnen, als er lächelte.  
„Ich habe auch gewartet“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang gerade so wie Ferdinand es erwartet hatte, sanft und tief.  
Er reichte Ferdinand einen der Zügel. „Kommst du?“, fragte Pascal und Ferdinand überlegte nicht, als er sich in den Sattel schwang, als sie ihre Pferde antrieben und am Waldesrand entlang jagten.  
Erst als sie über die Grenzen der Grafschaft hinaus waren, als sie im stummen Einverständnis abstiegen, um den Tieren Rast zu gönnen, wandte Pascal sich wieder an Ferdinand, sah ihn ruhig an, bis Ferdinand seinen Blick zu Boden senkte.  
„Warum tust du das?“, fragte er heiser. Und als er wieder aufsah, lächelte Pascal nahezu hilflos.  
„Ich musste dich wiedersehen“, sagte er schlicht. „Nichts anderes war von Bedeutung.“  
Dann drehte er sich um und nestelte an der Satteltasche von Ferdinands Pferd, zog eine pelzgefütterte Jacke heraus. „Die wirst du brauchen“, meinte er nachdenklich und reichte sie ihm.  
Ferdinand strich über die weiche, warme Oberfläche. „Wohin gehen wir?“, flüsterte er, als Pascal sein Pferd wieder bestieg.  
„Dorthin, wo sie uns niemals finden werden“, antwortete der.  
Und Ferdinand glaubte ihm, als sie das Land durchquerten, dem Winter entgegen ritten.  
Er vertraute Pascal, als der ihn durch Wind und Kälte führte, als die Hufen ihrer Tiere über den von herabfallenden Blättern bedeckten Boden schritten.  
Und er war glücklich, als sie die weiten Schneeflächen erreichten, die einst fruchtbare Ödnis bedeckten und sich nun in endlosem Weiß ausdehnten, während sie darüber hinweg galoppierten, auf ein Ziel zu, das Ferdinand nicht kannte.  
Die Welt dehnte sich kalt und unwirtlich vor ihnen aus, zugleich war sie von klarer, heller Schönheit.  
Sie ritten lange und es wurde wieder Nacht, als Lichter begannen, den Himmel zu erleuchten, als Farben über die Schneedecken tanzten, die Dunkelheit zum Glühen brachten, bis Ferdinand innehielt und sich atemlos zu Pascal umdrehte.  
„Ist es das?“, fragte er und Pascal nickte nur. „Deine und meine Bestimmung“, sagte der und streckte eine kalte Hand aus, die Ferdinand dankbar ergriff.  
„Das Nordlicht“, fuhr er fort. „Es lockt und droht zu gleicher Zeit. Doch selbst, wenn es uns den Tod bringt, so sind wir wenigstens frei.“  
„Und zusammen“, ergänzte Ferdinand, während violette und grüne Wellen über den Himmel glitten. „Für immer.“ 

 

König – ein Slash Märchen

 

Der Thronsaal quoll über vor reich geschmückten Gästen. Sie alle hatten weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, um sich in ihrem besten Lichte zu präsentieren.  
Schließlich handelte es sich um eines der wichtigsten Ereignisse ihrer Zeit: um die Krönung ihres neuen Königs.  
Das Land trug an einem schweren Erbe. Kriege und Krankheiten hatten an seinen Kräften gezehrt, die letzten Reserven aufgebraucht.  
Auch der alte König, ein weiser und gütiger Herrscher, war der Seuche zum Opfer gefallen.  
Doch hatte es den Göttern gefallen, mit seinem Tode einen Wandel einzuleiten. Als könnten sie von diesem Augenblick an Schlimmeres nicht mehr vollbringen, als hätten sie mit diesem letzten Verlust auch jeden Trumpf ausgespielt, jede Strafe verhängt, jede Rache ausgekostet.  
Als wüssten sie, dass ein Land wie dieses nicht noch mehr ertragen könne, unabhängig davon, wie sehr die Bewohner diesen Schrecken verdient, das Unheil herbeigerufen hatten.  
Doch wollen wir hier nicht von Sünden und Verfehlungen allzu menschlicher Natur sprechen, von der Gier nach mehr, von den Prioritäten, die jedermann sich zu setzen bequemt, sobald die Zeiten schlecht werden. Auch nicht von jenen gerade in diesen vergangenen Jahren gesetzten Prioritäten, die allesamt lediglich dem Zwecke des Eigennutzes huldigten.  
Nein, dieses Kapitel war abgeschlossen.  
Richten wir unsere Augen auf die Zukunft, auf den Hoffnungsträger dieser Tage, auf den jungen König, dem es bestimmt war, ein neues, ein besseres Zeitalter einzuläuten.  
Dass ihm dies gelingen sollte, stand außer Frage. Davon sprachen allein sein königlicher Wuchs, die aufrechte Haltung und der Blick, der stets nach vorne gerichtet, eine bessere Welt bereits zu sehen schien. Es galt nun nur noch, eine solche aufzubauen, und Jeremias war bereit und willens sich seiner Aufgabe zu stellen.  
Fanfaren ertönten. In reichhaltigen Samt und in aufwendige Seide gekleidete Damen adeliger Herkunft sanken in die Knie. Würdenträger, Hofangestellte und weit gereiste Vertreter der unterschiedlichen Gefilde, die das Land innerhalb seiner Grenzen vereinte, neigten respektvoll ihre Köpfe, als er eintrat.  
Ein verhaltenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, sich seiner Verantwortung ebenso bewusst wie der Feierlichkeit des Augenblicks, schritt Jeremias an den Reihen der Menschen vorüber, hob niemanden durch einen Blick hervor, schloss zugleich niemanden aus.  
Ein Teil seines Zaubers, seiner Beliebtheit im Volk, bestand in der Ausschließlichkeit, mit der er sich jedem Gegenüber, unabhängig davon welchem Stande dieses angehörte und welcher Grund seinem Auftauchen zugrunde lag, widmete.  
Obwohl noch nicht in Amt und Würden hatten ihm sein Charme und seine Freundlichkeit bereits die Herzen aller gewonnen.  
Schwarze Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn und Jeremias strich sie in einer unbedachten Bewegung und ungemäß des strengen Protokolls aus den Augen, eine Geste, die ob ihrer Unschuld dem einen oder anderen der Gäste je nach seiner Natur ein leichtes Augenrollen oder einen entzückten Seufzer entlockten.  
Es sollte hier nicht unerwähnt bleiben, dass Jeremias sich aufgrund seiner angenehmen Erscheinung, der schlanken, hochgewachsenen Gestalt und der Eleganz mit der er sich zu bewegen wusste, der Aufmerksamkeit der Damenwelt erfreute, insbesondere derjenigen ihrer Vertreterinnen, die sich im heiratsfähigen Alter befanden, und denen der Gedanke an ein Leben als Herrscherin des Landes ansprechend, um nicht zu sagen erstrebenswert erschien.  
Bislang allerdings war nicht bekannt, ob überhaupt und wenn ja zu welcher der reizenden und kostbar geschmückten jungen Damen, die an seinen Lippen hingen, obwohl diese noch kein Wort gesprochen hatten, Jeremias sich hingezogen fühlte.  
Und die meisten der Menschen, die ihn umgaben, die ihn begleiteten, hielten ihn für zu jung, zu unbedarft, als dass er sich bereits fest binden sollte.  
Obwohl die Stimmen lauter wurden, die ihn drängten. Und obwohl Jeremias bislang Verständnis und Einsicht in Bezug auf jede einzelne der Forderungen, die sein Stand und seine Verantwortung ihm auferlegten, gezeigt hatte, gab er sich in dieser einen Hinsicht bedeckt, zog sich auf Fragen hin ausweichend zurück oder verwies auf Prioritäten, die geklärt werden mussten, lange bevor die Diskussion über sein Privatleben eröffnet werden konnte.  
Jeremias war beileibe nicht der erste oder einzige, dessen Krönung einer Familiengründung und der Frage nach Erhaltung des Stammbaumes vorausging. Seine Blutlinie prägten späte Vernunftehen, die aus politischen und praktikablen Gründen vollzogen wurden.  
Die Zeichen standen gut, dass Jeremias gedachte, diese Tradition fortzusetzen.  
Der junge Thronanwärter hatte seinen Weg vollendet. Er drehte sich um, so dass, als er innehielt, der halblange königliche Umhang in eine Schwingung versetzt wurde, die seinen Oberkörper umschmeichelte, und wandte sich an seine zukünftigen Untertanen.  
In wenigen, schlichten Worten dankte er ihnen für ihr Erscheinen, für die Ehre, die sie ihm erwiesen und verlieh zugleich der Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass die Sünden der Vergangenheit gesühnt worden seien und das Land endlich bereit war, besseren Zeiten entgegenzusehen.  
Der Sänger stimmte eine uralte Weise an, welche die Zeremonie einleiten sollte, und Jeremias sank auf seine Knie, während die Erzbischöfe auf ihn zu schritten, Krone und Zepter auf samtenen Kissen vor sich trugen.  
Die Musik schwoll hinauf zu den funkelnden Leuchtern, und die Menge hielt ihren Atem an, als das Oberhaupt der Weisen die Krone in seine Hände nahm und sie hoch über den Kopf des jungen, zukünftigen Königs hielt.  
Doch noch bevor der sprechen konnte, unterbrach den Weisen ein Windstoß, der die Kleider der Anwesenden aufwirbelte, Sand und Staub in den Thronsaal trug.  
Die Menschen husteten und wandten sich ab. Sie bedeckten Augen, Münder und Gesichter, suchten sich zu schützen, als der Sturm nicht nachließ, als er im Gegenteil, an Intensität nur zunahm.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, rief Jeremias. „Was ist so wichtig, dass es diese Zeremonie zu unterbrechen wagt, die doch den Beginn einer neuen Zeit markiert?“  
„Du weiß, was so wichtig ist.“ Eine heisere Stimme, dennoch laut genug, um in den entferntesten Winkel des Thronsaales vorzudringen, erklang, als sich der Wirbel beruhigte und aus seiner Mitte eine Gestalt hervortrat.  
Die weiße Maske glänzte im Licht der Kronleuchter, und die Menge zuckte zusammen, als sie erkannte, wer es war, der sich ihnen hier offenbarte.  
Torrensoling der Zauberer, letzter seiner Zunft, und somit der mächtigste Magier im Land. Böse Stimmen behaupteten, dass Torrensoling nicht unbeträchtlich an der Strafe beteiligt war, die sie eingeholt hatte.  
Und fürwahr umgab diesen Mann etwas Furchteinflößendes, eine Aura der Gefahr, die jeden erschreckte, der sich in seiner Gegenwart aufhielt. Was vielleicht erklärte, wieso Torrensoling die Einsiedelei vorzog. Dies, oder seine tief sitzende Abneigung gegenüber Menschen.  
Auch jetzt blitzten die Augen unter seiner weißen Maske nicht nur ungeduldig, sondern verärgert. Schlicht verärgert, da gezwungen war, sein Leben der Meditation und spirituellen Erfüllung aufzugeben, um einer Welt seine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, welche diese nicht verdiente.  
„Die Zeichen sind deutlich“, sprach er und richtete seinen finsteren Blick auf den jungen Thronanwärter, der sich langsam aufrichtete.  
„Runen und Innereien sprechen eine deutliche Sprache.“  
Torrensoling drehte sich zu der Gästeschar. „Dieser Mann…“ Er wies auf den Prinzen. „Dieser Mann wird nie euer König sein.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, und Torrensoling nickte, als wollte er seine Worte bestätigen.  
„Die Zukunft zeigt mir keine Frau an seiner Seite.“ Er neigte den Kopf. „Und wir alle wissen, dass ein Herrscher nicht allein bleiben darf. Die Gefahr des Machthungers, der Diktatur, der Schreckensherrschaft steigt mit jedem Moment, den er ohne Unterstützung, ohne Widerpart, ohne Entsprechung seiner Seele auf dem Thron verbringt. Wir dürfen es nicht zulassen, dürfen die Gefahr nicht akzeptieren.“  
Der Hofmarschall trat vor den Prinzen. „Aber was schlägst Du vor? Was sagen die Runen über die Thronfolge? Jeremias ist der einzige Sohn. Er muss König werden. Und er wird seinen Pflichten nachkommen, heiraten und Nachkommenschaft zeugen. Weil es sich dabei um seine Aufgabe handelt. Ist es nicht so, mein Prinz?“  
Er drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, wiederholte die Frage. „Ist es nicht so?“  
Der Prinz schluckte trocken. Sein Blick schweifte über die Menge, von der unterschwelliges Murmeln hinauf an sein Ohr klang. Erwartungsvoll ruhten aller Augen auf ihm, und Jeremias konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen, nicht ertragen wie sie sich in seinen Körper bohrten mit der Frage, die er selbst sich stets geweigert hatte zu stellen.  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er ehrlich und blickte zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage sein werde.“  
Er sah wieder auf, über die vielen Gesichter hinweg, die sich ihm zuwandten, erstaunt, erschüttert oder verwirrt, und dann wanderte sein Blick zur Seite, über die Köpfe seiner engsten Vertrauten hinweg bis er den Heikos traf, den seines besten Freundes, seines Begleiters von Kindesbeinen an.  
Torrensoling folgte dem Blick, bevor er mit seinem Stab auf den glänzenden Marmor stieß, und ein helles, penetrantes Geräusch die Menge aufschreckte.  
„Davon spreche ich“, sagte er und drehte sich zu den Gästen um. „Wir brauchen eine Lösung, und wir brauchen sie schnell.“  
„Ich werde ihn heiraten.“ Eine junge Frau trat vor. Langsam sank sie in die Knie, blickte dann auf zu Torrensoling. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“  
Torrensoling schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, liebes Kind“, murmelte er. „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, aber ebenso sicher bin ich, dass es nicht von großer Hilfe sein wird.“  
„Dann melde ich mich.“ Eine weitere Dame trat hervor, gefolgt von einem jungen Mädchen, das ihrerseits beinahe gewaltsam zur Seite gedrängt wurde. Mit einem Mal schoben und stießen sich die Frauen gegenseitig aus dem Weg, jede nur noch von dem Gedanken beseelt, nach vorne zu gelangen, sich dem Prinzen anzupreisen.  
Der junge Mann trat zurück, seine Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Schritt.  
Heiko streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch als Jeremias nahe genug war, um diese zu ergreifen, fuhr Torrensoling dazwischen.  
„Ich bin bereit, diese Zeremonie mit all meinen Kräften zu verhindern, solange das Schicksal des Landes ungewiss bleibt.“  
Er wirbelte seinen Stab und ein Nebel stieg auf, verhüllte ihn ebenso wie den Prinzen. Und als der Nebel verflog, blieb dort, wo sie gestanden hatten, nichts anderes übrig als leerer Raum.  
„Wo ist er hin?“, fragte der Hofmarschall, noch bevor die Verwirrung die Menge erreichte. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Unser König… wir brauchen ihn doch“, weinten die ersten, und einige der heiratswilligen Kandidatinnen warfen sich schluchzend zu Boden.  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Torrensoling hat ihn mitgenommen.“  
Heiko, blass geworden, ging nach vorne. Er starrte einen Augenblick auf die Stelle, an der Jeremias eben noch gestanden hatte.  
Er blinzelte, sah dann hilfesuchend zum Hofmarschall. „Wir müssen ihn zurückholen“, stellte er fest. Keine Frage war es, sondern eine Feststellung und der Hofmarschall nickte.  
Er richtete sich auf, gebot den Gästen mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.  
„Gibt es Stimmen, die sich auf Torrensolings Seite schlagen? Die dagegen sind, dass Jeremias, der rechtmäßige Erbe, Sohn eines guten Königs, dessen Nachfolge antritt?“  
Die Menschen schüttelten ihre Köpfe, erst vereinzelt und langsam, doch dann mit steigender Heftigkeit.  
„Nein“, riefen einige. „Wir haben Verfehlungen begannen, gelogen, betrogen und gesündigt. Unser eigenes Wohl über das unserer Nächsten gestellt. Doch Jeremias gab uns Hoffnung, er sprach aus, was wir alle dachten. Wenn er uns führt, wird alles besser werden.“  
Der Hofmarschall nickte, und sah zu Heiko.  
„Ich werde ihn zurückholen“, sprach der und Jubel brauste im Thronsaal auf.  
Als Heiko an den Reihen der Gäste vorüber eilte, verbeugten sich manche, obwohl der junge Mann weder einen Rang bekleidete, noch einen bekannten Namen trug.  
Wie in einem Rausch, getrieben von Angst und Sorge eilte er in Richtung des Stalles, wo sein Pferd bereit stand, wo die Stallknechte bereit standen, ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopften und ihm Glück wünschten auf seinem Weg. 

Jedermann kannte und mied die Einöde, in der Torrensoling hauste. Und jedermann kannte die Gefahren des Weges, die es zurückzulegen galt.  
Während Torrensoling sich mit Hilfe seiner Zauberkraft durch die Luft teleportieren konnte, benötigten normal Sterbliche Tage bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten, sofern das Glück auf ihrer Seite stand.  
Heiko durchquerte Wüsten und Dschungelgebiete. Er kämpfte mit Drachen und Schlangen, die Torrensoling ausgesandt hatte, seine Reise vorzeitig zu beenden.  
Langsam aber stetig bewegte er sich vorwärts, durchdrungen von der Hoffnung, getrieben von der Sehnsucht nach dem Gefährten seiner Jugend, dem Freund, der ihm Zeit seines Lebens zur Seite gestanden hatte.  
Je weiter Heiko sich vom Schloss entfernte, desto klarer wurde er sich über die Gefühle, die er für den Prinzen hegte, über das Band, das sie seit den Tagen ihrer Kindheit verknüpfte.  
Während Heikos Weg ihn vom Palast fortführte, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück in der Zeit.  
Jeremias und er waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Als des Prinzen Adjutant war es stets seine Pflicht gewesen, diesen zu begleiten, zu unterstützen, dessen Gedanken zu teilen. Er lieh ihm die notwendige Schulter, wenn diese vonnöten war, schob ihn an, wenn er in seinem Ehrgeiz nachließ, forderte ihn, wenn es darum ging, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen.  
Wenn Jeremias zu dem König würde, der er sich angeschickt hatte zu sein, so war dies nicht zuletzt Heikos Verdienst.  
Doch lag in diesem Wissen nicht der Grund für Heikos Eile. Weder Staatsraison noch der Gedanke an das Wohl des Volkes, das einen König wie Jeremias brauchte, zwang Heiko dazu, seine Kräfte bis zur letzten Grenze zu erschöpfen. Nein – etwas anderes bewog ihn weiterzugehen, so schwer und anstrengend, manches Mal unmöglich es ihm erschien, auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Es waren Unruhe und die Furcht, die Heiko tief in sich spürte. Maßlose Furcht vor der Gefahr, welcher der Prinz ausgesetzt war, vor dem Unheil, das ihm zustieße, wenn Heiko ihm nicht rechtzeitig zur Hilfe käme.  
Denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass außer ihm selbst niemand es wagte, Torrensoling die Stirn zu bieten. Nicht auf dessen Gebiet.  
So ritt Heiko weiter, unermüdlich, voller Hoffnung, und doch getrieben von der Unruhe, der Frage, auf welches Schicksal er sich zu bewegte.  
Jeremias befand sich in einer Blase. Er konnte nicht über die Wände des Ballons, in dem er gefangen war, hinaussehen. Und außerhalb dieser Wände lag nichts als Dunkelheit.  
Er war allein in dieser Blase, allein mit Torrensoling und mit einer blauen Flamme, die vor ihm loderte.  
Hypnotisiert starrte Jeremias in die Flamme hinein, beobachtete deren Zuckungen, folgte mit dem Augen ihren seltsamen Sprüngen oder den Funken, die sie ausstieß, als handelte es sich bei ihr um ein lebendiges Wesen, das unter gelegentlichen Hustenanfällen litt.  
In Torrensolings glänzender Maske spiegelten sich ihre Bewegungen. Zu hören war kein Laut, mit Ausnahme eines gelegentlichen Knisterns, laut genug, um Jeremias zu erschrecken.  
Er hob den Kopf und bemerkte. dass er auf dem Boden kauerte, auf der nachgiebigen und doch glatten Substanz, die er für den Boden hielt, die jedoch nichts anderes, als eine der Wände seiner Blase darstellte.  
Die Augen Torrensolings bohrten sich aus den Höhlen der Maske in Jeremias‘ eigene, der den Blick nicht lange ertrug, bevor er seine Lider senkte.  
„Was willst du von mir?“, stieß er schließlich hervor. „Hat es dir nicht gereicht, die Krönung zu verhindern?“  
Jeremias ahnte Torrensolings Grinsen unter der Maske, doch dieser antwortete nicht.  
„Zeige mir wenigstens dein Gesicht“, forderte Jeremias. „Solltest du mich töten wollen, so habe ich zumindest den Respekt verdient, der mir gebührt.“  
Der Zauberer schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du warst schon immer ein verwöhnter Knabe. Bereits damals, als ich dich in den heiligen Künsten unterrichtete. Du wolltest den Traditionen nie die Ehrfurcht erweisen, die sie verdienen. Du wolltest nie anerkennen, dass unbedingter Gehorsam eine Tugend ist, der es um jeden Preis zu folgen gilt.“  
„Und ich glaube immer noch nicht daran.“  
Jeremias hob sein Kinn, sah Torrensoling direkt an. „Es gibt Regeln, die es wert sind, gebrochen zu werden. Ja, die gebrochen werden müssen, damit aus dieser Welt ein besserer Ort werden kann. Wir alle befinden uns nur zu dem einen Zweck auf Erden – um zu lernen uns zu entwickeln, neue Lösungen zu finden für unlösbar erscheinende Aufgaben.“  
Torrensoling schnaubte. „Gesprochen wie ein Rebell, ein Freigeist, der bereit ist, alles zu opfern, was unser Land, unser Leben und unsere Werte ausmacht.“  
Jeremias schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn wir erkennen, dass ein Weg nicht funktioniert, so ist es unsere Pflicht, einen besseren zu suchen. Denkst du nicht auch so, Torrensoling?“  
Der Magier prustete. „Ganz gewiss nicht. Ideale existieren, die älter sind als wir, die bereits vor uns bestanden und die auch nach unserem Dahinscheiden noch Bestand haben werden.“  
Jeremias räusperte sich. „Doch nicht alles, was du als ein Ideal ansiehst, gehört wirklich zu den Werten, welche die Ewigkeiten überdauern sollten.“  
Torrensoling reckte sich in die Höhe. Seine Augen sandten Blitze aus. „Du wagst es, meine Macht anzuzweifeln.“  
Nun richtete sich auch Jeremias auf. Jedoch stand er still und bescheiden vor dem Zauberer, neigte den Kopf, als er ruhig weitersprach. „Ich wage es, deine Überzeugung anzuzweifeln“, sagte er leise. „Wir alle sind letztendlich nur Menschen, die sich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie hin und wieder irren können.“  
Torrensoling lachte blechern. „Auch du, junger König?“  
Jeremias nickte. „Auch ich – und ich noch viel mehr als jeder andere. Die Verantwortung, die ich tragen soll, macht mich nicht unfehlbar. Meine Pflicht ist es, ständig darauf zu achten, dass meine Fehler entlarvt werden, meine Irrtümer aufgedeckt und ein falscher Kurs korrigiert wird.“  
Torrensoling stieß seinen Stock in die Höhe, und die blaue Flamme folgte der Richtung, indem sie nach oben züngelte.  
„Warum verweigerst du dich dann der ersten aller Verneigungen vor der Schönheit des Lebenszirkels? Warum hast du dir in deinem Alter noch keine Braut gesucht, keine Nachkommen gezeugt, keinerlei Anstrengungen unternommen, dein Geschlecht zu erhalten? Du bist der Letzte deiner Blutlinie. Es wäre deine Pflicht.“  
Jeremias schluckte, senkte dann seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß“, antwortete er, und fügte dann leise hinzu. „Ich konnte es nicht… konnte es mir niemals überhaupt vorstellen.“  
Torrensoling schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Und wie glaubst du dann, die Bedürfnisse deines Volkes über deine eigenen stellen zu können, wenn du noch nicht einmal zur Erfüllung der geringsten aller Aufgaben imstande bist?“  
Jeremias holte tief Luft und hob seinen Kopf wieder. „Ich weiß, dass ich dazu imstande bin“, sagte er fest. „Ich weiß, dass ich trotzdem ein guter König sein kann. Und ich weiß, dass es für einen König keine Rolle spielt, ob oder wie viele Kinder er zeugt. Seine Taten sind es, die zählen, auf die dereinst die Geschichtsschreiber zurückblicken werden.“  
Torrensoling schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du lässt dein Land ohne Thronfolger, ohne Regierung zurück, ohne legale Ansprüche. Chaos und Anarchie werden ausbrechen, sollte die Erbfolge unterbrochen werden.“  
Jeremias räusperte sich. „Es kann nicht nur um das Blut gehen. Wenn es auf dieser Welt gerecht zugeht, dann zählen ein starker Charakter und die Fähigkeit zu regieren. Denke nicht, dass ich mir nicht bereits Gedanken über eine neue, eine verbesserte Form der Ermittlung eines zukünftigen Herrschers gemacht habe. Nur die Besten, nur die Weisesten und die Begabtesten, sowie die, deren Herz am rechten Fleck sitzt, sollen eine Chance erhalten. Und das unabhängig von ihrer Geburt oder ihrem Stand. In einem Müllerburschen kann ein besserer König stecken, als in jedem Adeligen, von einer Grenze bis zur anderen.“  
Der Magier keuchte. „Das ist aufrührerisches Gedankengut. Es ist verboten, solches in Worte zu kleiden.“  
Jeremias schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater verbot es genau so wenig, wie ich es verboten hätte. Eine neue Zeit ist angebrochen, Torrensoling. Und du hast es nicht bemerkt.“  
Er schluckte, ging dann einen Schritt auf die Flamme zu, fröstelte, als er deren Kälte spürte. „Über kurz oder lang werden deine Spielereien, deine leeren Rituale niemanden mehr beeindrucken. Ob du mich tötest oder nicht, es wird ein anderer kommen und meinen Platz einnehmen. Irgendwann – und du wirst es nicht verhindern können.“  
„Schweig still.“ Torrensoling hob den Stab über seinen Kopf und dieser sandte violette Blitze aus, die an den Wänden der Blase abprallten, bevor sie zurückgeschickt wurden, Jeremias wie Nadeln aus Eis durchfuhren, bis dieser zu Boden fiel und sich in Schmerzen wand.  
Torrensoling lachte blechern. „So ist es, mein Prinz. Letztendlich sind wir alle nur Körper, Opfer unserer fleischlichen Begierde und unserer Gebrechen. Eine kleine Verletzung verwandelt dich von einem angeberischen Heuchler in ein jammerndes Häufchen Elend. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du das einsiehst, und dich meinem Willen fügst.“  
Jeremias stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus. „Und welches wäre dein Wille?“, flüsterte er erschöpft.  
„Befolge die Regeln“, forderte Torrensoling. „Lehne dich nicht auf gegen die Bestimmungen der Natur, die Tatsachen, die in Stein gemeißelt wurden, noch ehe auch nur einer von uns begann zu existieren.“  
„Ich befolge die Regeln“, wisperte Jeremias. „Ich befolge jene, die ich für wert erachte, befolgt zu werden.“  
Ein weiterer eisiger Blitz traf ihn, und Jeremias erzitterte, krümmte sich zusammen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Torrensoling lachte, ein dunkles grausames Lachen, das seinen Weg durch die Einöde suchte.  
Heiko hielt sein Pferd an und lauschte. Als das Lachen an sein Ohr drang, erschauerte er und begann zu frösteln.  
„Jeremias“, flüsterte er. Heiko fühlte, nein, er wusste, dass er das Leid seines Freundes miterlebte. Und er verwünschte sich selbst, verwünschte die erzwungene Langsamkeit seiner Reise, als er das Tier antrieb und vorwärts preschte in Richtung des Prinzen, dessen Aufenthaltsort ihm nun eine sichere Ahnung wies.  
„Niemals werde ich aufgeben“, seufzte Jeremias, als er wieder zu sich kam. „Niemals. Du wirst nicht erhalten, was du von mir forderst.“ 

„Das werden wir sehen“, lachte Torrensoling boshaft und richtete einen weiteren Blitz auf den jungen Mann.  
Der Hall des Donners erschütterte die Blase, und Torrensoling warf den Kopf in den Nacken in einem triumphierenden Schrei.  
„Dann werde ich dich töten“, rief er. „Du wirst wie eine Fliege vor mir im Staub kriechen und um Gnade winseln. Und ich werde die Befriedigung erhalten, einen König zu entthronen, der niemals auch nur in die Nähe einer Königskrone hätte gelangen dürfen.“  
„Das wirst du nicht.“  
Torrensoling fuhr herum. Die durchsichtigen Wände der Blase gaben den Blick frei auf eine Gestalt, die sich durch die Dunkelheit kämpfte, durch das Nichts ihren Weg fand.  
„Heiko“, keuchte Jeremias, und versuchte, sich zu erheben. Doch ein Wink von Torrensolings Stab drängte ihn erneut zu Boden.  
„Wer ist dieser Wicht?“, lachte Torrensoling. „Wer wagt es in mein Gebiet einzudringen, die Unberührtheit meiner Einsamkeit zu beschmutzen?“  
Seine Stimme wurde schriller mit jedem Wort. Verärgerung und zugleich unverhohlenes Erstaunen schwangen in den Lauten mit, die Jeremias‘ Trommelfell unangenehm durchdrangen bis er mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht seine Hände gegen die Ohren presste.  
Heiko näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Weder Torrensolings Schrei noch dessen Drohgebärden hielten ihn davon ab.  
Er sah nur Jeremias, war einzig beseelt von dem Wunsch, den anderen aus seinem Gefängnis zu holen, ihn zurückzubekommen und wieder bei sich zu wissen, in seiner Nähe und seinem Schutz zu wissen.  
Heiko zog sein Schwert. Doch als er begann, mit diesem gegen die gläsernen Wände der Hülle einzuschlagen, die ihn von Jeremias trennten, vibrierten die Schläge in seinen Armen und Beinen, rieselten schmerzhaft durch seinen Körper, zeigten jedoch keine Wirkung.  
Lediglich ein scharfes Klirren ertönte, fuhr über die Außenwände der Blase und erleuchtete diese in einem violetten Schimmer, jedoch ohne das Gebilde auch nur im Geringsten zu erschüttern. Kein Spalt, kein Riss zeigte sich, obwohl die Klinge des Schwertes scharf genug war, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten Stein durchtrennen konnte. Torrensolings Zauber hielt den erschaffenen Schutz unabhängig von jeder Erschütterung, jeder nur möglichen Gewalteinwirkung in seinem Platz.  
Jeremias öffnete die Augen und sah hinaus zu dem Freund, der unablässig auf die Wände einhob, diese von allen Seiten bearbeitete, während der Magier zu kichern begann, schließlich die Arme in die Seiten stemmte, seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut heraus lachte.  
„Mein armer Junge“, brachte der Zauberer schließlich mühsam und unter Glucksen hervor. „Deine Anstrengungen werden dir nicht helfen. Mein Zauber ist zu mächtig, meine Macht zu groß, als dass du schwacher Mensch sie nur ankratzen könntest.“  
Jeremias stützte sich auf seinen Arm, sah Torrensoling an. „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch“, sagte er ruhig. „All deine Macht wird einst verblassen, so wie die Kräfte eines jeden Menschen, ob klein oder groß, dereinst ins Nichts übergehen werden.“  
Torrensoling lachte immer noch. „In ein Nichts, das eine neue Welt gebärt“, sagte er leutselig. „Meine Macht wird übergehen in etwas Größeres, verschmelzen mit der Unendlichkeit des Seins.“  
„Lass mich gehen“, sagte Jeremias. „Wenn dein Einfluss so groß ist, was willst du dann von mir? Was kann ich ausrichten, das wichtig genug ist, als dass du dich darum kümmern müsstest?“  
Torrensolings Kopf fuhr herum. Die unablässig flackernde Flamme inmitten der Blase zeichnete furchterregende Muster auf seine Maske.  
„Unterschätze mich nicht“, grollte er. „Unterschätze mich niemals, Prinz. Ich weiß, wer du bist. Und ich weiß von dem Einfluss, den du auf die Menschen ausübst, die deine Untertanen sind. Ich weiß von den Fehllehren, die du imstande bist, ihnen zu verkünden, von den falschen Wegen, die du sie führen wirst.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst?“, keuchte Jeremias, und kämpfte, um auf seine Füße zu kommen. Er strauchelte, stürzte wieder und kniete. Sein Blick wich von Torrensolings furchteinflößender Gestalt ab und wanderte zu Heiko, der seine letzten Kräfte mobilisierte, um die fruchtlosen Bemühungen fortzusetzen.  
Doch dessen Hiebe richteten immer noch nichts aus, weder schwankten die Wände, noch bebten sie, noch zeigten sie auch nur die geringsten Anzeichen einer Verletzung oder Erschütterung.  
Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen hob Heiko das Schwert ein letztes Mal an und ließ es krachend gegen die Hülle fallen, die standfest und hart blieb wie bei jedem seiner bisherigen Versuche.  
Heiko keuchte, und das Schwert glitt aus seinen Händen, während er auf die Knie sank. Er blickte auf und befand sich in Augenhöhe mit Jeremias, der ihn schmerzerfüllt ansah.  
„Du bist gekommen“, flüsterte der Prinz. „Ich danke dir.“  
„Ich musste es tun“, antwortete Heiko. „Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein.“  
Jeremias hob eine seiner Hände, legte sie gegen das Glas, das sich überraschend kühl und glatt anfühlte.  
„Und ich nicht ohne dich“, sagte er schlicht. „Jetzt weiß ich es.“  
Er blinzelte. „Wieso haben wir es nicht früher gesehen?“, wisperte er leise, und doch laut genug, dass Heiko ihn über alle Hindernisse, über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg hören konnte.  
„Wir sehen es jetzt“, antwortete der, und legte seine eigene Hand auf die andere Seite der Glashülle, gerade gegenüber der von Jeremias, so dass nur noch die kühle Substanz sie trennte.  
Sie sahen sich an, ihre Augen trafen sich. Blicke tauchten ineinander und Lippen öffneten sich in gegenseitigem Verstehen.  
Der violette Schimmer, der von Zeit zu Zeit über das hauchzarte und zugleich unzerstörbare Glas gewandert war, wurde dunkler, intensivierte sein Leuchten. Jeremias und Heiko sahen sich unverwandt an, ihre Hände gegen das Glas gepresst, das sich nun unter ihnen verformte, bog, während ihre Gesichter sich unmerklich der Scheibe näherten.  
Das Glas, das sie voneinander trennte, erwärmte sich, sei es durch die Hitze ihres Blickes oder durch die Wärme, die durch ihre Finger strömte, sie durch die Scheibe hindurch miteinander verband.  
Ihre Augen tranken den Anblick des anderen, ihre Körper kribbelten im Bewusstsein der Nähe, die bereits zu greifen war, und doch unmöglich zu erreichen schien.  
Zu lange waren sie getrennt gewesen, länger als jemals zuvor in ihrer beider Leben. Weiter voneinander entfernt, als sie es jemals gewesen waren.  
Hitze drang aus ihren Augen, aus ihren Händen in die Hülle, durchströmte diese, weichte sie auf. Glas verformte sich unter ihren Fingern, die Blase bebte, die Hülle schmolz mit einem Seufzer.  
„Neiiiin“, kreischte Torrensoling. „Das darf nicht sein. Es ist unmöglich.“  
Doch er besaß keine Macht mehr über seine erschaffenen Wände. Sie schmolzen, sanken in sich zusammen, zerflossen in glasige Fäden, die emporstiegen und in der Dunkelheit verdampften.  
Die Barriere zwischen ihnen bröckelte, brach zusammen, noch ehe sie sich dessen bewusst wurden. Denn alles, was sowohl Heiko als auch Jeremias spürten, lag in dem Zauber der körperlichen Anziehung, die beide erzittern ließ.  
Hände streckten sich aus, Arme fanden sich und Körper schmiegten sich aneinander. Heiko zog den jungen König näher, und dieser fiel mit einem Seufzer gegen ihn, schlang seine Arme um des Größeren Schultern, legte seine Wange gegen die seines Freundes.  
„Was soll das?“, schrie Torrensoling. „Was geht hier vor? Das kann nicht sein.“  
Er versuchte, dazwischen zu gehen, doch sein Stab schmolz ebenso wie die Hülle, in die er Jeremias und sich eingeschlossen hatte, geschmolzen war.  
Heiko stützte Jeremias, als dieser sich erhob. Sie ließen nicht voneinander, blieben umschlungen, glücklich, badend in der Wärme des anderen.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, keuchte Torrensoling, und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was tut ihr?“  
Endlich drehte sich Jeremias zu ihm. „Siehst du das nicht?“, flüsterte er, bewegt von den starken Gefühlen, die ihn durchdrangen. „Kannst du es nicht sehen?“  
Er erschauerte.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht“, flüsterte Heiko und küsste Jeremias‘ Hals über dem königlichen Kragen. „Was ist geschehen. Sag es mir.“  
Jeremias lächelte. „Es ist Liebe“, antwortete er. „Sie ist stärker als alles andere, stärker und wahrhaftiger als jede Zauberkraft, die doch nur ein schwacher Abglanz dessen sein kann, was in diesem Universum von Bedeutung ist.“  
„Liebe?“, wisperte Heiko und Jeremias lächelte.  
„Du fühlst sie doch auch“, sagte er leise. „Nur die Liebe ist stark genug, um Mauern niederzureißen, um Entfernungen zu überwinden, die unüberwindbar scheinen, um Festungen zu stürmen, die von jeher uneinnehmbar wirkten.“  
Heiko nickte und barg sein Gesicht in der Kurve zwischen Jeremias‘ Hals und Schulter. Seine Stimme klang erstickt, als er weitersprach.  
„Dann ist es also wahr, wirklich wahr?“  
„Das ist es.“ Und Jeremias presste seine Lippen in Heikos Haar.  
„Das ist es nicht“, schrie Torrensoling erbost. „Das ist keine Liebe. Das ist schwarze Magie, verbotene Hexerei. Es ist unmöglich, gefährlich und falsch. Falsch in jeder Hinsicht.“  
„Aber wieso?“ Jeremias drehte sich zu Torrensoling um, behielt jedoch seinen Arm um Heiko gelegt, so wie jener seine Arme um Jeremias‘ Körper schlang.  
Jeremias‘ Stimme klang leise, jedoch fest, bestimmt und entschlossen.  
„Ist es denn nicht das, was du gefordert hast? Einen Menschen an der Seite des Königs, der ihm genug bedeutet, dass dieser seine Entscheidungen in der Gemeinschaft abwägt. Der ihn erdet, seinem Leben ein Fundament gibt, seine Welt ordnet, ihm Halt und Sicherheit verleiht und gleichzeitig davon abhält, den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu verlieren, sich in Wirren zu verstricken, die für seine Untertanen die fatalsten Folgen hätten.“  
„Aber…“ Torrensolings Stimme überschlug sich. „Es muss eine Frau sein. Zu einem König gehört eine Königin, zu jeder Königin der König. So ist es bestimmt, so lautet die uralte Regel.“  
„Wer hat das bestimmt?“, fragte Jeremias ruhig. „Von Menschen erschaffene Gesetze unterliegen Irrtümern. Und solange wir leben, lernen wir. Auch du, Torrensoling. Auch du lernst dazu.“  
„Niemals“, brüllte der Zauberer. „Das ist nicht richtig, nicht wahrhaftig.“  
Heiko hob den Kopf. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Ödnis schweifen, die er so mühsam durchquert hatte, richtete ihn auf die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Und in diesem Augenblick falteten sich die letzten Überreste der gläsernen Hülle wie eine öffnende Blüte auseinander.  
Durchsichtige Blätter sanken hinab, suchten Kontakt mit dem Grund, und in dem Moment, in dem sie diesen gefunden hatten, breiteten sie sich aus, flossen in Linien, dehnten sich und wiesen in die Ferne.  
Mit ihnen glitt ein mattes Licht über den Boden, das Wärme und Leben mit sich brachte, dessen Quelle inmitten der verschlungenen Gestalten Jeremias‘ und Heikos entsprang.  
„Siehst du?“, flüsterte Jeremias, ohne zu wissen, ob er zu Heiko oder zu Torrensoling sprach.  
„Ja.“ Heikos Augen wanderten zu dem Zauberer, der mit geöffnetem Mund beobachtete, wie das schimmernde Licht die Dunkelheit vertrieb, wie die Ödnis erfüllt wurde von Bewegung, von Geräuschen, Gesängen und Musik.  
Duftende Wiesen streckten sich in die Ferne aus. Helles Grün sprach von einem neuen Anfang.  
„Ich sehe es.“ Heiko lächelte und legte seine Hände auf Jeremias‘ Wangen, bevor er dessen Lippen zu seinen zog. „Ist das der Beweis?“  
Jeremias küsste ihn. „Es ist der Beweis, dass wir richtig liegen. Dass wir das Richtige tun.“  
Torrensoling schüttelte wild seinen Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein“, krächzte er. „Ich glaube das einfach nicht. Ich will es nicht glauben.“ 

„Aber warum denn nicht?“, fragte Jeremias, und sein Gesicht leuchtete im Schein der aufsteigenden Sonne.  
„Weil… weil…“ Torrensoling hustete, beugte sich vorwärts, zuckte in heillosen Krämpfen. „Weil es eine Frau sein muss… eine… weil wir sonst nichts haben… nichts außer…“  
Er erschauerte. „Ihr begeht einen unverzeihlichen Fehler. Die Blutlinie wird enden, der Krieg unvermeidbar.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, sagte Jeremias sanft. „Wir werden rechtzeitig und sorgfältig auswählen, welcher Mensch, welches Kind zur Herrschaft bestimmt sein wird.  
Durch seine Adern muss nicht unser Blut fließen. Unser Geist, unsere Erziehung, unsere Lehren sind es, auf die es ankommt.“  
„Nein…nein.“ Torrensoling schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Dann stürzte er zu Boden, und die Maske rutschte von seinem Gesicht.  
Jeremias sog erstaunt die Luft ein und Heiko blinzelte überrascht.  
„Torrensoling?“, fragte Jeremias unsicher.  
Graues Haar ringelte sich lang über Torrensolings Kragen. In geschwungenen Wimpern hingen Tränen. „Ihr seht richtig“, krächzte die Frau. „Ich bin kein Zauberer. Ich bin eine Hexe. Und ich bin die letzte Bastion, das letzte Wesen auf Erden, das für die Rechte des schwachen Geschlechtes eintritt. Ohne mich sind Frauen verloren, armselige, abhängige, bedeutungslose Wesen…“  
Sie schüttelte sich. „Ohne mich wird die Menschheit aussterben, wird niemand mehr wissen, was der Kreislauf des Lebens bedeutet.“  
„Wir werden es wissen“, versprach Jeremias sanft.  
„Ich werde dies nicht zulassen“, kreischte Torrensoling und sprang auf. Sie richtete beide Hände auf die blaue Flamme, die immer noch unverändert vor ihnen brannte. „Töte sie“, kreischte die Hexe. „Du bist mein Geschöpf. Entferne sie vom Angesicht dieser Erde.“  
Die Flamme zischte. Sie erhob sich und fuhr in Richtung der Liebenden.  
Sie griff Jeremias an, der zurückwich. In diesem Moment warf Heiko sich vor ihn, breitete die Arme aus und beschützte den Prinzen mit seinem Körper.  
Blaues Licht leuchtete grell, doch es verharrte, zögerte.  
Die Flamme tanzte langsam von links nach rechts, als versuche sie an Heiko vorbeizukommen. Doch als hielte sie eine Kraft, die stärker war, als der Funke, der die Flamme entzündet hatte und am Leben ließ, zurück.  
„Was ist los“, kreischte Torrensoling erbost. „Worauf wartest du?“  
Die Flamme zischte, flackerte in die Höhe, ballte sich zusammen zu einem blitzenden Feuerball, der auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung explodierte. Die Druckwelle presste Heiko gegen Jeremias und warf beide zurück, weiter zurück, bis sie zu Boden stürzten.  
Auch Torrensoling stürzte, schrie. Ihre Schreie stiegen hinauf, bevor sie verblichen, zerbröckelten, ebenso wie ihre Gestalt verblasste.  
„Was geschieht hier?“ Jeremias rappelte sich auf. Heiko reichte ihm seine Hand, half ihm, sich zu erheben.  
„Wir sind stärker“, sagte der Größere schlicht. „Unsere Liebe ist stärker als der Hass und als die Vorurteile, die sich durch die Jahrhunderte erhalten haben.“  
„Niemals“, kreischte Torrensoling, noch während ihre Gestalt durchsichtig wurde und dann zerfiel, auseinander staubte, und schließlich von einem Windstoß in winzige Flusen geteilt und so in alle Richtungen getragen wurde.  
Heiko hielt Jeremias fest, als der Sturm aufkam. Er beschützte ihn wieder, erdete ihn auf dem Grund, wartete bis der Wirbel, der sie umgab, sich verzogen hatte, aufgelöste ins Nichts.  
Und immer noch hielt er Jeremias fest, wiederholte: „Unsere Liebe ist stärker.“  
Jeremias lächelte in seine Umarmung. „Ja“, flüsterte er, richtete sich auf, sah um sich. Seine Blicke glitten über die Streifen Licht, die das saftige Gras zum Dampfen brachten, über die Wärme, die vom Erdboden aufstieg, der einst eine Ödnis gewesen war, hinaus in die Ferne, zum Horizont, an dem alle Farben des Regenbogens miteinander tanzten.  
„Ja“, wiederholte er, und sah zu Heiko hinauf. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“  
Er löste sich von dem Größeren, und in diesem Moment tauchte Heikos Pferd auf, wieherte froh, als es seinen Herrn erblickte, beugte dann seinen Hals vor dem jungen König.  
Sie bestiegen das Tier und durchquerten das Land, erreichten ihr Ziel weitaus schneller, als sie es erwarten konnten.  
Im Thronsaal drängten sich immer noch die Menschen, die ihres Königs harrten, die eine Antwort erwarteten, wo es keine Antwort geben konnte.  
Und als Jeremias und Heiko Hand in Hand den Saal betraten und durch das Spalier der Menschen ihren Weg zum Thron antraten, da brandete der Applaus auf.  
„Es lebe unser König“, riefen die Menschen. „Ein Hoch auf das neue Zeitalter.“  
Und Jeremias blieb stehen, noch ehe er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, und sah Heiko tief in die Augen.  
„Ich danke dir“, sagte er schlicht.  
Und Heiko lächelte. „Nein“, antwortete er leise. „Ich danke dir. Für alles.“

 

Abstand

 

Er hörte in den Nachrichten, was geschehen war. Nicht, dass er ernsthaft glaubte, Arthur habe nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich bei ihm zu melden und ihm sein Herz auszuschütten, gleich nachdem er das Polizeirevier verlassen hatte, doch tat es immer noch weh zu spüren, wie weit sie sich voneinander entfernten. Es kam ihm vor, als vergrößere sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen von Tag zu Tag, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
Natürlich spielte es auch eine Rolle, dass sie nun nicht mehr zusammenarbeiteten, nicht mehr gezwungen waren, sich beinahe täglich zu sehen. Wobei dies nie ein Zwang gewesen, sondern immer den Höhepunkt des Tages dargestellt hatte, den einen Augenblick, dem Matthias erwartungsvoll entgegensah, auch wenn er nicht genau definieren konnte oder wollte, was er sich von ihm erwartete.  
Und nun war Arthur wegen Alkohols am Steuer verhaftet worden, und Matthias fühlte nichts als verletzten Stolz. Und das nur, weil Arthur sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, ihn persönlich zu informieren.  
Sie waren sich einmal so nahe gewesen, keine Stecknadel hatte sich zwischen sie drängen können. In schwachen Momenten wünschte Matthias sich diese Zeiten zurück.  
Er rieb sich die Stirn und presste dann seine Fäuste gegen die übermüdeten Augen.  
Es war das Letzte, was Matthias erwartet hatte, und mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was er sehen wollte, wenn er den Fernseher anschaltete. Sich nur vorzustellen, wie Arthur diese Nacht verbracht hatte, machte ihn krank.  
Matthias griff zum Telefon, ließ dann seine Hand wieder sinken. Woher sollte er auch wissen, ob es Arthur recht war, wenn er ihn anrief? Vielleicht wollte er gerade jetzt niemanden um sich haben, oder – und viel wahrscheinlicher – er war gerade dabei, seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.  
Matthias ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie dann gegen seine Augen. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und krümmte sich vornüber.  
Doch das Bild wollte nicht vergehen. Die Aufnahme, die von Arthur auf dem Revier gemacht worden war und durch Umstände, die sich womöglich nie wieder nachverfolgen ließen, in die Presse geraten waren, hatte sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt.  
Sicherlich schenkte kaum jemand diesen Nachrichten aus der Sparte Prominenten-Klatsch allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit, aber Matthias kam es dennoch so vor, als habe jeder Kanal mit Wonne und in entsprechend genüsslicher Länge Arthurs Foto ausgestrahlt.  
Wie sah er auch aus? Wie hatte sich der doch gerade eben erst so attraktive Mann verwandelt?  
Seine Haut wirkte bleich und teigig und es war keineswegs die ungünstige Beleuchtung, die dafür verantwortlich zeigte.  
Das Schönste in Arthurs Gesicht, seine dunklen ausdrucksvollen Augen sahen nun blutunterlaufen und verquollen auf den Betrachter. Sie wurden kleiner je mehr sein Gesicht auseinanderging.  
Matthias hatte versucht, es zu leugnen. Aber die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Arthur ließ sich gehen. Er verfiel auf rapide und geradezu erschreckende Weise.  
Matthias konnte sich nicht mehr vormachen, dass Arthur lediglich in einer Phase steckte, dass er sich wieder finge und seinen Schwung, die Energie, seine Ausstrahlung und das unnachahmliche Charisma, das ihm so viele seiner Rollen verschafft hatte, zurückgewänne.  
Zu tief steckte der Ältere bereits in dem Sumpf, in den er freiwillig eingetaucht war.  
Und nun wusste es jeder. Die ganze Welt wusste Bescheid. Und die Chancen auf einen neuen Weg, auf die Gelegenheit, die es am Schopf zu ergreifen galt, und die ihm einen Neustart seiner Karriere ermöglichten, sanken mit jeder Sekunde. Mit jedem Telefonanruf, der durch die Leitungen ging, mit jedem Blog-Post, der das Thema aufgriff. Und mit jeder Sendung, die nichts Besseres im Programm hatte, als wieder und wieder das Bild von Arthurs Schande zu zeigen.  
So schnelllebig die Medien dieser Tage sich auch gebärdeten, so gründlich speicherte die Branche Vorfälle wie diese, ordnete sie nach Publikumswirksamkeit in Kategorien und berechnete Verkaufszahlen aufgrund des öffentlich erweckten Eindrucks.  
Wie Matthias es auch drehen oder wenden wollte, für diese Art von Publicity war Arthur letztendlich zu alt. Sie funktionierte nicht mehr in seiner Generation, funktionierte nicht, wenn der Protagonist nicht mehr jung genug war, um mit dem Nimbus des missverstandenen und am Leben erkrankten Teenagers versehen zu werden. Einem Nimbus, der heutzutage durchaus auch noch bei Dreißigjährigen passte. Aber eben nicht, wenn die Vierzig längst überschritten waren, das Zielpublikum auf die eine oder andere Art seine eigene Identität gefunden oder akzeptiert hatte.  
Matthias vergrub seine Finger in den Haaren, packte ganze Büschel davon und zerrte an ihnen, bis es schmerzte.  
Vielleicht war das ein Teil des Problems, so wie er selbst fraglos ein Teil von Arthurs Problem war. Soviel sollte er, zumindest sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben.  
Arthur war weit davon entfernt, eine eigene Identität zu entwickeln. Und so wie es aussah, hatte er niemals eine besessen.  
Deshalb war er so gut in seiner Arbeit. Er schaffte es mühelos, sich in jemanden zu verwandeln, der ebenso eindimensional wie komplex sein konnte. Arthur war in der Lage einen Charakter zu entwickeln, zu ergründen und sich mit Haut und Haaren in ihn zu vertiefen.  
Matthias beschlich manchmal der Verdacht, dass Arthur auch sein Leben auf genau diese Art führte. Arthur probierte sich aus. Er spielte mit den Alternativen.  
Selbstverständlich hatte Matthias sich damals die Mühe gemacht, in Arthurs Biographie zu stöbern, als sie beide für ein zeitintensives und längerfristiges Zusammenspiel engagiert worden waren.  
Wenn er so viel Zeit mit jemandem am Set verbringen musste, dann war es immer gut, sich zumindest ein wenig vorzubereiten, Gemeinsamkeiten auszuloten, heiße Themen vermeiden zu lernen.  
Matthias war schon immer gut damit gefahren, sich unter den Kollegen Freunde zu machen, enge Freunde. Das kam gut in der Presse und half definitiv der eigenen Karriere weiter.  
In diesem Geschäft lief vieles über Beziehungen und man konnte niemals wissen, wer aus einem umfangreichen Ensemble der Glückliche war, der den nächsten Hit landete.  
Gut, wenn man mit demjenigen dann auf gutem Fuß stand. Ausgezeichnet, wenn man bereits eine Freundschaft pflegte.  
Matthias befand sich lange genug in diesem Metier. Er war in jungen Jahren eingestiegen, als die Suche nach Anschluss noch ein Grundbedürfnis gewesen war. Und meist konnte er sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen.  
Schon sehr oft hatte er beobachten dürfen, wie einer seiner guten Freunde aus einem gemeinsamen Projekt ausstieg, um eine Stufe höher zu klettern, ob es sich nun um Kino handelte oder um eine Mainstream-Serie. Bislang hatte ihm allerdings noch keiner der Kontakte wirklich weitergeholfen, nicht auf eine umwerfende und karriereantreibende Weise.  
Sei es, dass der andere keine Möglichkeit besaß, Matthias weiterzuhelfen, oder dass er schlichtweg seine Absicht durchschaute. Matthias dacht nicht darüber nach. Es führte zu keinem Ergebnis und Matthias hatte nicht vor, seine Zeit zu verschwenden.  
Auch aus diesem Grund fühlte er sich schuldig. Nicht, dass er sich mit Absicht von Arthur zurückgezogen hatte, nicht bewusst, das ganz gewiss nicht.  
Aber er entwickelte sich und er besaß jedes Recht dazu. Jung war er, jung genug, um in einem Jahr in der Musik seine Obsession zu finden, in einem anderen in der Gründung einer Produktionsfirma und im nächsten in der Malerei.  
Darsteller wie er verdienten nicht die Welt, es war immens wichtig, sich so viele Standbeine wie möglich aufzubauen, sich Richtungen offenzuhalten.  
Selbst Arthur hatte ihn darin bestärkt. Und der Himmel wusste, dass Arthur viel ausprobiert hatte.  
In seiner Jugend war er mit langen Haaren oder Dreadlocks auf der Bühne gestanden, hatte mit Drogen experimentiert, in Künstler-WGs gehaust und vom Existentialismus gekostet.  
Wenn Matthias sich Bilder aus dieser Zeit herunterlud, dann konnte er nicht angeben, ob Arthur in der Rolle des Freigeistes überzeugender war als in der Rolle des braven Hausmannes, die er ebenso getestet hatte, wie die eines besessen Workaholics, der von Gig zu Gig reiste, ohne sich eine Pause zu gönnen.  
Als Matthias ihm begegnete und besser kennenlernte, da ergab Arthurs Verhalten letztendlich auch einen Sinn. Nicht von Anfang an, aber im Laufe der Zeit.  
Matthias bemerkte, dass Arthur mehr und mehr begann, ihn und sein Verhalten zu imitieren. Als wollte der nicht nur seine Jugend zurück, oder ginge er mit einer Midlife-Crisis um, sondern als suchte er ein Vorbild, das er kopieren konnte, um sich nicht damit auseinanderzusetzen, was verborgen und zu tief in ihm selbst schlummerte. Als verrenkte er sich lieber, als mit sich selbst konfrontiert zu werden.  
Matthias hob den Kopf und stützte das Kinn auf seine Fäuste.  
So klar hatte er es bisher noch nicht vor sich gesehen. Nachahmung war es, Imitation aus einem Gefühl der Angst heraus.  
Arthur wusste nicht, wer er war. Und deshalb füllte er seine Leere mit den Menschen, die ihm über den Weg liefen.  
Er suchte den Anschluss, so wie Matthias ihn suchte, nur aus anderen Gründen.  
Arthur kopierte ihn, weil er sein wollte wie Matthias, weil er ihn für ein erstrebenswertes Vorbild hielt. So wie er zuvor vielleicht einen brotlosen Künstler oder einen glücklichen Familienvater für ein Vorbild gehalten hatte, für die letzte Rolle, die er spielen werde.  
Nur merkte er jedes Mal früher oder später, dass die Rolle nicht stimmte, dass er sie nicht durchhielt. Und irgendwann musste er gemerkt haben, dass er nicht so viel mit Matthias gemein hatte, wie er eine Zeitlang wohl glauben wollte. Dass er nicht mehr durchging als jugendlicher Held. Dass seine Rollen auf anderen Ebenen gesucht wurden.  
Matthias, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen war, hatte Arthur nicht mehr ertragen, nicht in dieser Enge, mit dieser Nähe.  
Nur deshalb hatte er sich zurückgezogen, deshalb war er mit beiden Beinen in die Möglichkeit der Musikproduktion gesprungen. Deshalb hatte er neue Kontakte am Rande der Branche aufgegriffen. Und Arthur nach und nach fallengelassen, vergessen.  
Er hatte es nicht gewollt, aber es war geschehen.  
Und nun konnte er nichts mehr daran ändern.  
Nun wusste er nicht einmal, ob er wirklich einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. Von seiner Perspektive aus handelte es sich um keinen Fehler. Er befand sich noch inmitten des Getriebes. Vielleicht nicht mehr auf der Überholspur, aber dafür weit oben.  
Und wenn er es weiter hinauf schaffen wollte, dann gelänge ihm das nicht im Doppelpack. Nicht mit Arthur.  
Vielleicht hatte er im Stillen geahnt, dass in Arthur die Wurzel zum Absturz schlummerte. Vielleicht gefühlt, dass dessen Instabilität eine schwelende Bedrohung für Matthias eigene, auf Langfristigkeit angelegte Karriere war. So wie Matthias gespürt hatte, dass es besser für ihn war, sich zu lösen. Besser für seine Seele.  
Matthias rieb sich die Stirn. Natürlich hätte er sich denken können, dass es nicht gut liefe, dass all das zusammengenommen für Arthur nicht gut ausginge.  
Das Geschäft lief in eigenen Bahnen. Alles hing zusammen und die Antennen schlugen in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen aus, schneller als selbst der flexibelste Produzent sich nach dem Wind drehen konnte.  
Eine Kleinigkeit konnte ausreichen. Und eine Kleinigkeit hatte ausgereicht.  
Matthias glaubte keine Sekunde die offizielle Version. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Geschichten für Arthurs Charakter ausgelaufen waren, dass keinem der Autoren eine neue Wendung, ein Kniff einfiele, der die Rolle am Leben hielt. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Produzenten sich wirkliche Erfolge davon versprachen, Arthur aus der Besetzungsliste zu entfernen. Nicht derart unvorbereitet und nicht so plötzlich.  
Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er sich selbst keineswegs von Schuld freisprach. Dass er fühlte, wie sein Abstand zu Arthur, die sich stetig erweiternde Kluft, Anlass zu Spekulationen gab und unangenehme Schwingungen am Set verbreitete.  
Dass er wusste, er hätte das Unvermeidliche aufhalten können. Sich für Arthur und seinen Verbleib in der Serie einsetzen. Es war nicht notwendig, stumm zu akzeptieren, was von oben bestimmt wurde. Nicht, wenn er vermutete, dass es bis zu einem gewissen Grad aufgrund seines Verhaltens geschehen war. Dass die angedeutete Möglichkeit, eine weitere Zusammenarbeit sei schwierig, die machtausübenden Personen einzeln nach und nach unter Druck gesetzt und dazu bewogen hatte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung, von der er sehr gut wusste, von der sie alle sehr gut wussten, dass sie zu Matthias‘ Gunsten ausfallen musste.  
Wenn auch nicht mehr der Star der Serie, so blieb Matthias‘ Charakter doch eine Rolle, die den Zuschauern ans Herz gewachsen war, ohne die sie sich weitere Verläufe nicht vorstellen konnten.  
Arthurs Figur dagegen war erheblich komplexer. Sie beinhaltete zu viele Facetten, zu viele unterschiedliche Grautöne, war gerade in den letzten Monaten in eine unsympathische Ecke gedrängt worden, als dass sie für jedermann leicht zu verkraften war.  
Es existierten regelrechte Feinde seines Charakters. Ebenso wie Arthurs Fans existierten, Fans, die vehement dagegen protestiert hatten, dass ihre Lieblingsfigur aus der Serie entfernt wurde.  
Aber offenbar nicht genug, um Arthurs Selbstvertrauen ausreichend zu stärken, dass er über seinen Serientod hinwegkam und nach vorne sah.  
Vielleicht existierten auch mehr seiner Feinde, mehr Meinungsbildner, die lautstark und wiederholt ihr Wohlgefallen darüber äußerten, dass Arthurs Geschichte ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Endlich, wie diese lautstark verkündeten.  
Auch wenn sich nicht leugnen ließ, dass diese Rolle Arthur letztendlich einen unbestreitbaren Karriereschub verpasst hatte, kannte Matthias ihn zu gut, um daran zu zweifeln, dass er sich die Kritiken zu Herzen nahm.  
Demnach war es nicht nur von Matthias allein blauäugig, wenn er glaubte, dass Arthur sich, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, umdrehte und einer neuen Aufgabe zuwandte. Einem neuen Leben und, wenn es denn sein musste, einem neuen Bild, dem gerecht zu werden, er sich bemühte.  
Nichts davon war geschehen. Matthias gab zu, dass er nicht genau wusste, was eigentlich geschehen war.  
Sicher, sie hatten versucht, ihre Freundschaft noch einmal aufleben zu lassen. Sich getroffen wie in alten Zeiten, hingen sie noch einmal zusammen ab, versuchten, einen Abschluss zu finden.  
Nein. Matthias presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er hatte versucht, einen Abschluss zu finden.  
Für ihn allein war das unvermeidliche Ende in Sichtweite gerückt.  
Ihre Wege, die ohnehin bereits verschiedene Richtungen einschlugen, trennten sich nun endgültig.  
So wie das Leben spielte. Und wie Matthias es von Anfang an erwartet hatte. Er war in der Lage dazu abzuschließen, in der Lage loszulassen und zu neuen Ufern aufzubrechen. Aber Arthur?  
An diesem Abend hatte Matthias es bereits geahnt. Arthurs Weg existierte nicht. Gut, vielleicht existierte er, aber Arthur hatte ihn noch nicht gefunden. Und so wie er ausgesehen, wie er auf Matthias gewirkt hatte, war nicht davon auszugehen, dass er ihn überhaupt suchte.  
Natürlich konnte der nicht seinen Finger darauf legen. Die letzte Szene war damals noch nicht abgedreht worden, Arthurs Arbeit noch nicht beendet. Und wenn er etwas Neues in Aussicht hatte, vielleicht sogar etwas, über das er Stillschweigen bewahrte, so erwartete Matthias beinahe, dass er nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.  
So nah standen sie sich nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatten sie das nie. Alles, was sie geteilt hatten, waren oberflächliche Scherze und das Bedürfnis, sich vor der Kamera in Szene zu setzen. Sicher verband auch das. Sicher verbanden äußerliche Anziehungskraft und die Tatsache, dass Arthur immer und überall ein willkommener Freund und Kollege war.  
Dagegen war Matthias eben kein netter oder willkommener Kerl, nicht im Geringsten. Er versuchte es manchmal, versuchte es vorzugeben, aber er versagte regelmäßig.  
Sein inneres Wesen sah doch zu oft unter der dünnen Haut, mit der er dessen Ecken und Kanten vertuschte, hervor. Es pikte an den Schichten und verriet sich, wenn er jemanden zu lange und zu nah an sich heranließ.  
Matthias schloss seine Augen und rieb langsam, methodisch seine Stirn.  
Jeder begriff, was ihn ausmachte, wenn er achtgab. Matthias machte sich nichts vor. Dieser genaue Blick war oft der Grund dafür, dass er seine eben noch so guten und engen Freunde nicht wiedersah. Spätestens wenn die eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen hatten, von anderen Menschen umgeben waren, dann sahen sie hinter die Fassade, die Matthias so mühsam errichtet hatte.  
Sie erkannten, dass er nicht ehrlich war, dass es ihm nicht um sie ging, nicht einmal um ihre Freundschaft. Sie sahen, dass er mit ihnen ebenso verfuhr, wie sie es letztlich mit ihm umgingen. Für unnötige Rücksichten gewährte der Job keine Zeit.  
Matthias hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
Nur Arthur reagierte anders. Und Matthias war sich sicher, manchmal war Matthias sich sicher, dass Arthur schon sehr früh einen Blick hinter seine Fassade geworfen hatte.  
Eng genug war ihre Beziehung gewesen, enger als jede andere, die er mit einem Kollegen geteilt hatte.  
Arthur müsste sich schon als blind und taub erwiesen haben, wenn er nicht einen Hauch von Matthias Absichten erahnt hätte.  
Und so dumm war der andere nicht, dass nicht auch er seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Arthur kannte Matthias‘ Filme, hatte sie nicht allzu lange Zeit, nachdem sie Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatten, gesehen.  
Manchmal hatte er ihm davon erzählt. Und charmant wie Arthur war, auch nicht mit Komplimenten gegeizt, die Matthias angenehm den Rücken hinunter rieselten.  
Nicht, dass er selbst den Gefallen erwidert hatte.  
Für Matthias begann Arthurs Existenz mit seinem Eintritt in die Serie oder in Matthias‘ Leben, was letztlich dasselbe bedeutete. Und anders wollte Matthias es auch nicht sehen. Es ergab keinen Sinn, Zeit und Mühe in etwas zu investieren, was keine Zukunft beinhaltete.  
Keine seiner Freundschaften, seiner Beziehungen besaß eine Zukunft. Damit hatte er sich schon vor langer Zeit abgefunden.  
Für sich selbst erkannte er, was oder wer er wirklich war. Er war der selbstsüchtige Einzelgänger, das Individuum, das mit dem Kopf in den Wolken achtlos auf denen herumtrampelte, die niedertrat, die er von dort oben nicht sah. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie existierten. Aber das blieb schwaches, unklares Wissen, es trug kein Gesicht.  
Bis jetzt nicht.  
Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er so war, dass er gezwungen war, so zu sein, in seinem Beruf. Oder für seine Kunst, wenn man das, was er tat, Kunst nennen wollte.  
Schauspielerei blieb ein einsames und hartes Geschäft. Jeder musste jederzeit in der Lage sein, einen anderen auszubooten. Denn das Einzige, was wirklich zählte, nannte sich Erfolg. Und der Erfolg war eine kurzlebige Angelegenheit. Er wollte ständig umworben werden. Für ihn musste man sich erniedrigen, sich erdreisten, Grenzen zu überschreiten, die unter normalen Umständen tabu wären.  
Er war nun einmal dazu bereit. Hatte sich diesem Leben verschrieben, während Arthur nur einen Stein in seinem Weg darstellte, nur einen Kollegen, der nicht verkraftete, wo es nichts zu verkraften gab.  
Matthias seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er, hatte jeder erwartet, dass Arthur die Angebote auf Silbertabletts serviert bekam. Dass er nur zu wählen brauchte. Dass der Erfolg in einer Rolle wie der beendeten, ihn zu einer größeren Bandbreite an Angeboten führte.  
Aber davon war nichts zu spüren. Von keinerlei positiven Entwicklungen war etwas zu spüren.  
Widersinnig. Ständig kamen neue Produktionen ins Gerede. Ständig wurden Namen gehandelt. Doch Arthurs war nicht dabei, war nie dabei.  
Als Matthias das auffiel, begann er zum ersten Mal, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Er wehrte sich dagegen. Arthur war immerhin weitaus älter als er selbst, erfahren und verbuchte ausreichend Erfolge auf seinem Konto, um sich ohne Schuldgefühle eine Auszeit gönnen zu dürfen.  
Nur dass es sich um keine Auszeit handelte.  
Und dass Matthias dies bereits spürte, als sie ihren letzten Abend zusammen verbrachten.  
Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Arthur seine Gläser leerte, die geradezu konzentrierte Methodik, die er aufbrachte, als er sich mit offenkundiger Absicht betrank, sagte bereits viel. Mehr aber noch sagten sein leerer Blick, die graue, verlebte Farbe seiner Haut, die hängenden Schultern.  
Wenn er nicht vor der Kamera oder auf der Bühne stand, schenkte Arthur seiner Kleidung niemals Beachtung, aber die Art, wie er nun begann herumzulaufen, übertraf alles bisher dagewesene. Und wenn Matthias sich nicht täuschte, so trug Arthur zur Krönung des miserabel sitzenden Schlabber-Outfits zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken.  
Ein Unding für jemanden wie Matthias, der stets darauf achtete, gepflegt und möglichst elegant aufzutreten.  
Aber auch da hatte er noch geglaubt, glauben wollen, dass es die Auszeit war, die Arthur sich genehmigte, dass er einfach Ferien machte vom Druck. Und ein bisschen Alkohol, ein wenig durchfeiern hatte ihm noch nie geschadet.  
So dachte er. Und dann dachte Matthias gar nicht mehr über Arthur nach. Er hatte schließlich genug zu tun. Seine Arbeit ging weiter. Erwartungen lasteten auf ihm und er spürte sie stärker mit jedem neuen Einbruch, den die Einschaltquoten erlitten.  
Natürlich lag es nicht nur an ihm, nicht an seiner Darbietung. Auch nicht am Wegfall Arthurs, wenigstens versuchten die Produzenten sich und allen, die zuhören wollten, dies einzureden.  
Aber die Tatsache blieb, dass es mit der Serie bergab ging.  
Nur, wenn Matthias glaubte, diese Tatsache könne Arthur erlauben, wenigstens eine kleine positive Seite des Ganzen abzugewinnen, dass er den auffallenden Niedergang als indirektes Kompliment empfände, so irrte er sich erneut.  
Es lag nicht in Arthurs Art, sich daran zu erfreuen, wenn ein Zusammenbruch bevorstand. Offenbar erkannte er nicht einmal seinen eigenen Vorteil darin, dass sein Wegfallen eine derartige Lücke riss.  
Auch hatte er Matthias niemals einen Vorwurf gemacht.  
Dessen Augen flogen auf. Dass er das zuvor nicht erkannte hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein Haar fiel ungebärdig in die Stirn.  
Er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte nie daran denken, dass ihm jemand seine Taten vorhielt. Das war der Grund, weshalb er bereits abblockte, bevor es geschehen konnte. Warum er verschwand, ohne sich die Meinung des anderen anzuhören. Und wenn er Glück hatte, vergaß derjenige, was er ihm hatte sagen wollen.  
Nur Arthur nicht. Er hatte ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, nicht einmal im Ansatz. Und wenn Matthias darüber nachdachte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass Arthur jede Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte.  
Lange genug hatte es gedauert, dass sie sich auseinanderlebten. Oft genug drückte Matthias sich mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden in letzter Minute vor einer Verabredung. Oft genug hätte der andere ihn am Set zur Rede stellen können, ihn fragen, warum er seine Anrufe nicht erwiderte, warum ihre Treffen weniger und weniger wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz ausblieben.  
Warum Matthias, der keinen Fotografen ausgelassen hatte, um seine enge Freundschaft mit Arthur zu demonstrieren, ihn auf einmal mied wie die Pest.  
Aber Arthur hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Auch das war nicht seine Art.  
Er hatte sich anderen Dingen zugewandt. Wenigstens hatte es von weitem so ausgesehen – zu dieser Zeit.  
In der Branche herrschte nie Stille. Irgendjemand wisperte stets eine Neuigkeit und es lag an einem selbst, ob man sie als wertvoll erachtete.  
Zuerst hatte Matthias sich gefreut. Es machte Sinn für Arthur, dass er sich hinsetzte, um zu schreiben. Matthias kannte einige seiner Gedichte. Es hörte sich an wie eine nette Nebenbeschäftigung und bestimmt war es nicht die schlechteste Möglichkeit der Welt, seine Zeit damit zuzubringen, ein Buch herauszubringen, Lesungen zu veranstalten. Was immer Arthur glücklich machte.  
Nur, dass Matthias von diesen Plänen bald nichts mehr hörte. Nur, dass er sich eigentlich nicht einmal darüber wunderte. Sicher, Matthias verstand nichts von Gedichten, aber was er von Arthur mitbekam, erschien ihm doch mehr als langweilig.  
Natürlich verstand er eigentlich auch nichts von Musik. Und natürlich war ihm klar, dass seine eigene Produktionsfirma auch nur den Bruchteil einer Chance erhielt, weil sein Name Bekanntheitsgrad genoss und er diesen auf jede nur erdenkliche Art ausnutzte.  
Wenn Arthur es mit seinen Gedichten ebenso anstellte, dann wäre ihm immerhin ein Achtungserfolg in kleinsten Kreisen seiner Anhänger sicher.  
Aber es sah nicht so aus, als gebe Arthur sich diesbezüglich auch nur den Hauch von Mühe.  
Es sah eher aus, als täte er buchstäblich gar nichts. Arthur wurde so gut wie unsichtbar. Und nun war es auch nicht mehr möglich, sich einzureden, dass er fleißig an einem Projekt arbeite, dass er bald wie Phoenix aus der Asche zu neuer Hochform auftauche.  
Nichts dergleichen. Nein. Stattdessen war er festgenommen worden wegen Fahrens unter Alkoholeinfluss. Weshalb Matthias nun auf dem Sofa saß und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie es soweit hatte kommen können.  
Es war definitiv armselig.  
Auch war armselig, was von dem Ereignis bekannt war. Ob und was der Wahrheit entsprach, konnte Matthias nicht beurteilen und er wusste weder, ob Arthur bereit war, darüber zu sprechen, noch, ob er selbst bereit war, sich die bittere Wahrheit anzuhören.  
Betrunken genug, um kaum noch stehen zu können, betrunken genug, dass man ihm die Promille von weitem bereits ansah, hatte er jede Zusammenarbeit mit den Behörden verweigert.  
Der freundliche Mann, den Matthias kannte, war verschwunden, ersetzt von einem verwahrlosten, selbstsüchtigen, rücksichtslosen Trunkenbold. Von jemandem, dem es nichts ausmachte, sich oder andere zu gefährden. Und das war Arthur passiert, jemandem, dessen Mitgefühl und Freundlichkeit immer zu den besonderen Merkmalen seines Wesens gehört hatten.  
Matthias rieb seine Schläfen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Warum es geschehen war, oder wofür. Für eine alte Sucht? Um mit Selbstzerstörung zu experimentieren?  
Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. Es sah Arthur nicht ähnlich, sich auf diese Art kindisch zu verhalten. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, zuzulassen, dass sein Leben eine solch negative Wendung nahm.  
Matthias stand auf. Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah auf seine Schuhe. Sie waren blank geputzt wie immer. Keine löchrigen Treter mit aufgelösten Schuhbändern, wie Arthur sie als bequem erachtete.  
Matthias erinnerte sich an die Anfänge ihrer Freundschaft, an das Interesse, mit dem Arthur ihm und seinem Verhalten gefolgt war.  
Wie der ihn gemustert, von einem Tag auf den anderen das Rauchen aufgegeben hatte, von Kaffee auf Tee umgestiegen war, und sich tatsächlich dazu überreden ließ, wenigstens während der Anlässe, zu denen sie gemeinsam geladen waren, in den Designer-Anzügen aufzutauchen, die Matthias ihm empfahl.  
Er hatte Arthur mit zu seinem Training genommen, ihn zu Einigem überredet und das Seltsame lag darin, dass er das bis jetzt nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt hatte.  
Bislang war er der Meinung gewesen, sie hätten all diese Entscheidungen in gemeinsamem Einvernehmen getroffen, dass jeder sich von dem anderen inspirieren ließ.  
Aber so war es nicht.  
Arthur hatte von Anfang an sein Verhalten imitiert, sich ihm angepasst. Er war mitgelaufen, hatte Matthias studiert, sich in allem an seiner Person orientiert.  
Ob Matthias dies nicht bemerkt hatte oder sich sogar geschmeichelt gefühlt, war spätestens in dem Moment unwichtig geworden, in dem Arthur sein Verhalten aufgab und einen neuen Weg beschritt, von dem Matthias erst jetzt erkannte in welche Irren er ihn geführt hatte.  
Matthias schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Er hielt die Luft an, zählte bis zehn und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. Seine Lunge schmerzte, doch es war kein Vergleich zu dem Stich, den er im Herzen fühlte, dachte er an Arthur und an Arthurs Nacht im Gefängnis.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckte und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er mochte sich einreden, was er wollte. Er konnte seine Zeit damit verbringen, jede auch nur erdenkliche Erklärung an die Wand zu malen, doch es spielte keine Rolle.  
Früher oder später musste er sich ihm stellen. Und je länger er es heraus zögerte, desto schmerzhafter und unangenehmer dürfte es werden. Egal was Arthur ihm an den Kopf warf, er konnte damit umgehen, hatte keine Probleme damit, es zurückzuwerfen, dem anderen seine Gedanken zurecht zu rücken, die Schuld dorthin zu schieben, wo sie zu suchen war.  
Wollte Arthur den pathetischen Mistkerl spielen, dann sollte er das versuchen. Nur ließ sich Matthias nicht in dieses Spiel mit hineinziehen. Nicht, solange er es verhindern konnte.  
Er griff nach seiner Jacke und verließ nur einen Augenblick später sein Apartment.  
Den Weg zu Arthur legte er im Schlaf zurück. Nur, dass er hellwach war, seine Sinne gespannt.  
Vorsichtig fuhr er zweimal um den Block, in dem sich Arthurs Haus befand, suchte die Gegend nach Reportern und Fotographen ab. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schienen jene entweder bereits abgezogen zu sein, oder sie hatten die Möglichkeit aufgegeben, ein lohnendes Ergebnis ihrer Geduld zu erhalten.  
Und wie man es auch drehen und wenden mochte, bei Arthur handelte es sich nicht um den einzigen skandalumwitterten Held in der Stadt. Im Gegenteil, der Vergleich ließ ihn als kleines Licht erscheinen, nicht einmal die Skandalsender änderten das.  
Matthias seufzte und zog die Bremse. Langsam und vorsichtig parkte er in großzügigem Abstand zu Arthurs Heim, schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und zog eine Kapuze über den Kopf. Erst dann verließ er den Wagen.  
Sicherheitshalber blickte er sich vor Arthurs Haustür noch einmal gründlich um, doch mit Ausnahme des Zwitscherns der Vögel und eines gelegentlichen Hundegebells war nichts zu hören. Paranoia war vielleicht notwendig, öfter jedoch übertrieben.  
Um eine gute Gegend handelte es sich, soviel gab Matthias zu. Wer hier wohnte, sollte es nicht nötig haben, die Nächte in heruntergekommenen Bars totzuschlagen. Oder doch - vielleicht gerade dann.  
Matthias schürzte die Lippen, bevor er klingelte. Er klingelte noch zweimal, gründlich und laut, bevor langsames Schlurfen aus dem Inneren des Hauses antwortete.  
Matthias starrte an die Tür, fixierte mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck das Guckloch, das sich exakt in der Höhe seines Gesichtes befand.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu verstecken“, sagte er dann. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Also mach mir auf.“  
Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, doch dann hörte Matthias, wie ein Riegel zurückgeschoben, eine Kette ausgehängt wurde.  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Arthur sah ihn mit geöffnetem Mund und hängenden Schultern an. Sein Haar stand wirr ab. Es glänzte fettig und auf seiner Nase saß eine große Sonnenbrille.  
Matthias schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Lass mich rein“, befahl er dann resolut und schob sich an Arthur vorbei ins Haus.  
Der wich leicht zurück, schwankte ein wenig, und schloss dann die Tür hinter dem unerwarteten Besuch, der sich bereits auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer befand.  
Matthias setzte seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er sich umsah.  
Die zerknüllten Decken auf der Couch, die leeren Gläser und die Packung Aspirin bewiesen, dass sein Läuten Arthur allem Anschein nach aus mehr Bewusstlosigkeit als Schlaf geweckt hatten.  
Schließlich drehte er sich um, stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und legte den Kopf schief. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?“  
Arthur stand still vor ihm, sah ihn durch dunkle Brillengläser ausdruckslos an.  
„Nimm die Sonnenbrille ab“, murrte Matthias ärgerlich. „Kopfschmerzen geschehen dir nur recht.“  
Arthur atmete vernehmlich aus. Matthias verfolgte wie sich der Brustkorb unter dem grau verschwitzten Shirt hob und senkte. Dann fasste Arthur nach oben, verfehlte, aber ergriff schließlich doch seine Sonnenbrille und schob sie zurück in sein Haar. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht, obwohl die meisten Fenster zum größten Teil durch Gardinen und Jalousien vor dessen Einfall geschützt waren, und verzog schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht.  
Matthias verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du denn kein bisschen an andere gedacht?“  
Arthur senkte den Kopf, rieb sich über die Stirn und dann seine Augen. Als er wieder aufsah, waren diese nicht nur verquollen sondern glänzten rötlich, und wenn Matthias richtig lag, mit Tränen.  
„Habe ich nicht“; erklärte Arthur dann und das leise Stöhnen, das ihm entwich, bewies mehr als alles andere, dass ihn auch das Sprechen schmerzte.  
„Du solltest dich wirklich schämen“, zischte Matthias. „Was ist mit mir?“  
Arthur blinzelte verwirrt. „Was soll mit dir sein?“, murmelte er dann.  
„Das fällt doch alles auf mich zurück“, ereiferte Matthias sich. „Wolltest du mich mit Absicht in eine schlechte Presse hineinziehen?“  
Arthur blinzelte erneut. „Wieso sollte das auf dich zurückfallen?“ Er klang ehrlich verwirrt.  
„Warum?“ Matthias schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte. „Warum fragst du? Weil es auf alle zurückfällt, die du kennst. Man wird die Schuld suchen?“  
Arthur schluckte trocken. Matthias beobachtete die Bewegung seines Adamsapfels. „Niemand außer mir trägt Schuld“, sagte Arthur dann leise. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass du damit in Verbindung gebracht wirst?“  
Keinen Augenblick wunderte Matthias sich darüber, dass Arthur trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes offenbar sofort genau wusste, worum es ging.  
„Ich …“ Matthias verstummte. Sein rechtschaffener Ärger schwankte leicht. „Die ganze Serie wird hineingezogen“, behauptete er dann.  
„Ich bin raus aus der Serie“, sagte Arthur und sah Matthias beinahe interessiert an.  
Matthias blickte zurück, registrierte die schlaffe Haltung, den gebeugten Kopf, die zerknitterte Kleidung.  
Nichts war von dem geblieben, was er Arthur beigebracht hatte. Kein Funken des Stils, den er vermittelt zu haben glaubte, war noch sichtbar.  
Leiser Schmerz kroch in Matthias hoch bei der Erinnerung an das attraktive Äußere des Mannes, das er im Stillen und auch offen häufig genug bewundert hatte.  
Wenn Arthur sich pflegte und kleidete wie es seiner Natur entsprechen sollte, dann konnte niemand ihm widerstehen. Außer vielleicht jemand wie Matthias, der seiner überdrüssig geworden war. Und der nun stärker als zuvor erkannte, warum er von Arthur genug bekommen hatte.  
„Sieh dich nur an“, sagte Matthias verächtlich und versuchte die Trauer nicht zuzulassen, die leise an ihm nagte.  
Arthur wechselte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Offenbar fiel es ihm schwer aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und er schwankte sichtlich, bevor es ihm gelang, sich an der Wohnzimmerwand abzustützen.  
„Ich brauche mich nicht anzusehen“, erwiderte Arthur schließlich immer noch leise. „Ich weiß, wie ich aussehe.“  
Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. „Offenbar nicht“, zischte er ärgerlich. „Sonst würdest du das nicht zulassen.“  
Arthur schloss die Augen. Er sah aus, als spüre er, wie sich der Raum um ihn drehte.  
Matthias beobachtete, wie das rötliche Gesicht erst einen gelben und dann einen leicht grünlichen Farbton annahm.  
„Ich begreife nicht, was dich ärgert?“, stieß Arthur hervor und schluckte heftig. Matthias ahnte, dass ihm sein rebellischer Magen das Sprechen erschwerte.  
„Das alles ist nicht dein Problem“, fuhr Arthur mühsam fort, schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich jedoch zugleich reuevoll an die Stirn.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn du glaubst, dass die Serie in Mitleidenschaft gerät. Aber das hier ist immer noch mein Leben, meine Karriere, mein Ruf. Verdammt nochmal, ich bin gefeuert. Was interessiert es irgendjemanden, womit ich in die Zeitungen komme.“  
Arthur verschluckte sich, knickte vornüber und verfiel in einen Hustenkrampf.  
Matthias sah zu, wie der andere sich wand und ächzte, wie weißer Schleim aus seinem Mund tropfte und auf dem hellen Teppich landete.  
Arthur sackte weiter vorwärts und stützte sich an seinem Sofa ab, während er mit einem Bein in die Knie ging.  
Matthias schluckte. Doch bevor das Gefühl, das er fürchtete, in ihm aufsteigen konnte, biss er seine Zähne zusammen und reckte sein Kinn.  
Arthur atmete immer noch heftig, doch die krampfartigen Zuckungen beruhigten sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zu Matthias auf, der ihn von oben herab betrachtete.  
„Das ist erbärmlich“, sagte der Jüngere trocken.  
Und zu seinem Erstaunen, wanderten Arthurs Mundwinkel nach oben.  
Er bewegte langsam, sehr langsam seinen Kopf von links nach rechts und erhob sich dann noch langsamer auf die Füße, nur um sich umzudrehen und schwer auf die Couch fallen zu lassen.  
„Erbärmlich, ja?“, meinte Arthur und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. In diesem Moment erinnerte er Matthias so stark an das alte, selbstbewusste, manches Mal geradezu albern überdrehte Wesen des Mannes, dass er sich bemühen musste, um das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das in ihm aufstieg.  
Arthur sah ihn immer noch an, unerbittlich, als wisse er, was in Matthias vorging. Dann stieß er einen Seufzer aus und winkte einladend mit der Hand, lud Matthias dazu ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen.  
Matthias blieb in einem Anflug von Trotz stehen und endlich erstarb auch das Lächeln auf Arthurs Gesicht.  
„Was willst du dann hier?“, fragte er und sah Matthias aufmerksam an.  
In diesem Augenblick wirkte er fast nüchtern und Matthias bekam den Eindruck, als winde sich sein eigener Magen zu einem Knoten.  
„Ich will dir nur klar machen, was du angerichtet hast“, zischte er, doch es stand weniger Wut hinter den Worten, als er aufzubringen gehofft hatte.  
Arthur stöhnte. „Das hast du jetzt“, erwiderte er. „Und da ich vermute, dass du nicht länger mit einem erbärmlichen Schauspiel wie mir konfrontiert werden willst, rate ich dir, schleunigst von hier zu verschwinden.“  
Er kniff die blutunterlaufenen Augen zusammen. „Bevor noch jemand auf den Gedanken kommt, dass du auch zu solch einer Schande für unseren Berufsstand mutieren könntest. Diese Gefahr willst du doch sicher nicht eingehen.“  
Matthias presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er brachte es nicht fertig, auf die bissigen Worte zu antworten.  
Arthur stöhnte erneut. „Verdammt noch mal, verschwinde endlich.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Und hör auf, mich so anzustarren.“ Arthurs Stimme wurde leiser. Seine langen Wimpern zitterten, warfen Schatten auf die kantig geschnittenen Wangenknochen.  
Matthias konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Und ebenso wenig konnte er Arthur antworten.  
„Warum siehst du mich so an.“ Es war keine Frage und Arthur konnte nicht wissen, dass Matthias ihn ununterbrochen ansah.  
Nicht, bis Arthur seine Augen wieder öffnete. Seine Lider flatterten und auf einmal fielen Matthias weder die dunklen Schatten in dessen Gesicht auf, noch die Rötungen um die Lider. Er bemerkte die Bartstoppeln nicht mehr oder den ungesunden, beinahe gelblich erscheinenden Teint.  
Matthias sah nur noch Arthurs Augen und die hatten sich nicht verändert. Dunkle, tiefe Seen, bestehend aus warmem, flüssigen Braun, in das er einzutauchen wünschte, in dem er einst immer wieder und entgegen jeden besseren Wissens, gehofft hatte, sich geborgen fühlen zu können.  
Matthias bemühte sich, das flüchtige Gefühl fortzuschieben. Denn etwas anderes war es nicht. Nicht mehr als ein flüchtiges Gefühl. Ohne Sinn und ohne Bedeutung.  
Es gelang nicht. Doch gelang ihm endlich, seinen Blick zu lösen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was ist aus dir geworden?“  
Es sollte anklagend klingen, wütend, so wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er aufgebrochen war, erfüllt von den Vorwürfen, die er Arthur an den Kopf hatte werfen wollen.  
Doch so klang es nicht. Es klang leise, müde, fast wie eine Klage.  
„Was interessiert es dich?“, flüsterte Arthur.  
Und Matthias Blick sank zu Boden. „Das ist unfair“, stieß er hervor in dem Versuch, die Oberhand zu behalten. „Wir sind Freunde. Natürlich interessiert es mich.“  
Matthias sah auf, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm, als er zusah, wie Arthur sich nach vorne beugte und seine Stirn auf beide Hände stützte.  
„Wir sind Freunde“, wiederholte Arthur, seine Augen ebenfalls auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich war mir da nicht mehr sicher.“  
Matthias schluckte. „Nur, weil wir uns nicht mehr so oft gesehen haben, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir nichts mehr gemeinsam haben.“  
Er sah immer noch nicht auf.  
„Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass du einen neuen Erfolg landest. Und es ist doch nie ausgeschlossen, dass wir eines Tages wieder zusammen arbeiten, zusammen drehen. Das … damit können wir doch immer rechnen.“  
Matthias verstummte, und fühlte einen Hauch des zuvor erloschenen Ärgers wieder aufflammen. Warum ließ er es zu, dass eine vage und unbegründete Schuld an ihm fraß?  
Sich von Arthur manipulieren zu lassen, kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Das war der nicht wert.  
Matthias hob das Kinn und sein Blick traf auf Arthurs, der ihn unverwandt ansah.  
„Das ist es also“, sagte der Mann schließlich. „Du rechnest dir aus, dass ich doch noch einmal nützlich für dich sein werde.“  
Er sagte es ohne Ärger, ohne Vorwurf, ohne eine Emotion.  
Matthias spürte, wie sich seine Wangenmuskulatur verhärtete, sein Hals streckte. „Wenn du das denkst …“, begann er, doch verstummte sogleich.  
Was sollte er auch sagen? Arthur lag so falsch nicht. Er hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass der Ältere ihn gleichermaßen durchschaute, und dann das, was er sah, in Worte fasste. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, und versetzte Matthias gegen seinen Willen einen Stich in die Magengrube.  
Zu wissen, dass Arthur tatsächlich Bescheid wusste, den Opportunisten in Matthias erkannte, dass es sich um eine Tatsache und keine bloße Vermutung mehr handelte, schmerzte Matthias mehr als er zugeben wollte.  
„So ist es nicht“, sagte er schließlich, doch seine Stimme klang rau.  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Arthur nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und ließ sich im Sofa zurücksinken. Er wirkte erschöpft, auf einmal erschöpfter als zuvor. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen“, fügte er leise, fast unhörbar hinzu. „Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle.“  
Matthias biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite. Das Licht drang durch die Jalousien in den Raum und warf ein seltsames Muster auf den Boden. Für eine Weile starrte Matthias darauf, in Ermangelung eines anderen Zieles, auf das er seine Aufmerksamkeit gefahrlos lenken konnte.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schließlich heiser und verschluckte sich fast an seinen eigenen Worten. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sein Gehirn dabei gewesen war, die Worte zu formen, geschweige denn sie auszusprechen.  
Arthur blinzelte. Erst dann richtete sich der dunkle Blick wieder auf Matthias. Und wie zuvor konnte der Jüngere es nicht über sich bringen wegzusehen, war er gebannt von den trotz aller Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung und Rötungen, die sie umgaben, immer noch ausdrucksvollsten Augen, die er je gekannt hatte.  
Arthur bewegte seine Lippen und nun fiel es Matthias ein, auf dessen Worte zu hören, die zuvor im Strom der durcheinander wirbelnden Gefühle und Gedanken untergegangen waren.  
„Da gibt es nichts, was dir leid tun müsste“, verstand der Jüngere schließlich und bemerkte, dass Arthur die Stirn runzelte, als er ihn weiter ansah.  
„Ich bin erbärmlich. Und du hast recht damit, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Du hattest recht damit, dich von mir abzuwenden.“  
Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzliche Trauer erfüllte ihn, drückte sein Herz zusammen. „Ich habe mich nicht von dir abgewandt“, stritt er schwach ab, doch ein leises Lächeln, das über Arthurs Gesicht huschte, zeigte ihm, dass er den anderen nicht täuschen konnte.  
„Ich meine, ich wollte nie, dass es so aussieht …“, versuchte er leise, verstummte jedoch, als ihm unmittelbar klar wurde, wie sehr diese Worte den Teil seines Charakters präsentierten, auf den er wenig stolz war.  
„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich verletze“, sagte er müde.  
Arthur lächelte nun tatsächlich und Matthias‘ Augen weiteten sich.  
„Das hast du auch nicht“, erwiderte der Ältere schließlich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das habe ich selbst geschafft“, fuhr er dann fort und faltete seine Hände im Schoß.  
Sein Blick sank von Matthias‘ Gesicht und landete auf den verschlungenen Fingern, die er zu betrachten begann, als sähe er sie das erste Mal.  
„Ich weiß sehr gut, wie das Spiel läuft“, führte Arthur dann aus. „Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal muss man sich eben richtig in Schwierigkeiten bringen, um dann den Weg heraus zu suchen.“  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief, nicht ohne die Augen immer noch auf seine Hände gerichtet zu lassen. „Das lenkt ab und man läuft nicht Gefahr, sich mit wirklich Wichtigem auseinanderzusetzen.“  
Matthias öffnete den Mund. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste nicht, was es sein sollte. Auch verstand er nicht vollkommen, wovon Arthur sprach. Nein, eigentlich verstand er gar nichts davon.  
Aber selbst das war nun ohne Bedeutung. Denn in diesem Moment erkannte Matthias, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Er erkannte, dass er nicht mehr wütend war. Oder vielmehr, dass seine Wut nur ein Ventil darstellte.  
Er sah mit plötzlicher Klarheit, was ihn wirklich in dieses Haus, in dieses Viertel geführt hatte.  
„Du hättest tot sein können“, flüsterte er, als käme die Möglichkeit ihm jetzt erst in den Sinn. „Du hättest einen Unfall haben können und dich verletzen.“  
Arthur zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, stöhnte nur leicht. „Ich bin ein guter Fahrer“, meinte er beiläufig.  
„Rede keinen Unsinn!“ Da war sie wieder, die Wut. Sie flackerte erneut auf, aber dieses Mal vermischte sie sich mit einer Emotion, die Matthias weitaus tiefer traf.  
Und mit einem raschen Schritt stand er vor Arthur, lehnte sich zu ihm vor, packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn hoch, bis der Ältere unsicher, und doch aufrecht vor ihm stand.  
Nah vor ihm, sehr nah. Nah genug, dass Matthias den Whiskey roch, das Bier, die Zigaretten, das Erbrochene, all die Gerüche, die er verabscheute und die ihm zugleich das Herz brachen.  
Er schüttelte Arthur mit beiden Händen in dessen Shirt. „Du könntest tot sein. Und was dann?“  
Arthur keuchte, als er versuchte, sich zu befreien.  
„Bist du verrückt geworden?“, ächzte er. „Was soll das werden?“  
Matthias ließ ihn los und Arthur taumelte zurück, bis die Innenseiten seiner Knie gegen das Sofa stießen.  
Wider Erwarten hielt er sich aufrecht, fuhr sich nur mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und starrte Matthias an, der mit nun hängenden Schultern und Armen unbeweglich vor ihm verharrte.  
„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringen könntest“, sagte Matthias dann leise, fast ein wenig verwundert. Erst dann sah er auf, suchte Arthurs Blick. „War es das? Wolltest du dich umbringen?“  
Arthur zuckte zusammen. Ob es nun an der Offenheit in Matthias Blick oder in seinen Worten lag, spielte keine Rolle, für keinen von ihnen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortete Arthur schnell, fast ein wenig zu schnell, so dass er sich verpflichtet fühlte hinzuzufügen: „Ich würde nie so etwas tun. Es … ich habe auch keinen Grund dazu, das weißt du doch. Das musst du doch wissen.“  
Er verstummte und Matthias bemerkte, wie Arthurs Lippen zitterten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Matthias leise. „Woher sollte ich auch?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne niemanden wirklich. Das … das lasse ich nicht zu. Auch bei dir nicht.“  
Sie sahen sich an, bis Arthur als erster dem Blick auswich. Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Dann … musst du mir das einfach glauben“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich würde mir nichts antun. Dazu bin ich zu egoistisch.“  
Matthias schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Nicht, nachdem du so etwas Dummes angestellt hast und ich es aus den Nachrichten hören musste.“ Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Aus den Nachrichten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“  
Arthur knabberte einen Moment an seiner Unterlippe. Dann sah er den anderen an. „Wir haben uns seit Wochen nicht gesehen“, sagte er schlicht. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es dich interessiert.“  
„Es interessiert mich, wenn du dich auf einen mörderischen Trip über die Autobahn begibst“, schnappte Matthias und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich kenne dich doch“, sagte er dann. „Wenn du jemanden verletzt hättest, wärst du deines Lebens nie wieder froh geworden.“  
Arthur atmete tief aus. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mich kennst“, fragte er dann und rieb sich nachdenklich seine Stirn.  
„Vielleicht habe ich dir auch etwas vorgemacht. Vielleicht wusste ich, dass du dich früher oder später von mir abwendest. Vielleicht habe ich nur die Rolle gespielt, die du von mir erwartet hast.“  
Er schluckte vernehmlich. „Und dann, als du mich erkannt hast, und mich und die Welt wissen ließest, dass ich dir zu alt bin, da konnte ich die Maske fallen lassen und mein wahres Gesicht wieder zeigen.“  
Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief, blickte Matthias von der Seite an. „In unserem Geschäft hat Rücksichtnahme nichts verloren. Und in unserem Geschäft ist nur keine Presse eine schlechte Presse.“  
Arthur nickte leicht, als bestätige er sich selbst. „Jedes Risiko ist die Nachricht wert.“  
Matthias‘ Augen weiteten sich. Er schnappte nach Luft, atmete dann geräuschvoll aus. „Hör auf, mir etwas vorzuspielen“, zischte er dann. „Glaubst du vielleicht, ich merke nicht, wenn du auf Theater umschaltest? Du bist betrunken und willst mich provozieren. Du hast vor, mich von der Wahrheit abzulenken.“  
Er hielt inne. Seine Hände zuckten. „Oder du willst mich dazu bringen, dich zu schlagen, dass ich meine Wut an dir auslasse. Weil du … weil du selbst auf dich wütend bist.“  
Matthias stöhnte und senkte den Kopf. „Und Gott weiß, dass du allen Grund dazu hast, auf dich wütend zu sein.“  
Arthurs Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. „Du bist ja heute so einsichtig, was die Psychologie anderer angeht.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, stützte die Hände in die Seiten und drehte Matthias dann seinen Rücken zu.  
„Wie auch immer. Mir reicht es jetzt mit der Innenansicht. Geh einfach und vergiss das hier.“  
Er stöhnte leise. „Lass ein Formular aufsetzen, ich unterschreibe dir, dass weder Serie noch du persönlich etwas damit zu tun haben. Wir wollen schließlich wirklich nicht, dass deine Karriere unter meinem Wahnsinn leidet.“  
Matthias leckte sich die Lippen. „Das wird sie nicht“, brachte er schließlich hervor.  
„Was, zum Teufel, willst du also noch hier?“  
Arthur stolperte an der Couch vorbei, streckte einen Arm aus, bevor er fallen konnte und lehnte sich damit schwer gegen die Wand. Er streifte einen Bilderrahmen, der schwankte, an seinem Haken tanzte, und schließlich mitsamt des Bildes herabstürzte.  
„Ich …“ Matthias suchte nach Worten. Was wollte er auch noch hier? Er hatte alles gesagt, alles gehört.  
Arthur sprach ihn los von jeder Schuld, und hatte recht, mit der Serie an sich verband ihn nichts mehr.  
Warum also verrauchte sein Ärger nicht? Warum hielt ihn ein zäher Klebstoff in einem Haus, das er nie wieder vorgehabt hatte zu betreten?  
„Geh einfach“, stieß Arthur hervor, sank näher an die Wand, bis er sich nur noch mit dem Ellbogen dagegen stützte, eine Hand durch sein wild abstehendes Haar gleiten ließ, müde und zugleich mit besessen sich wiederholenden Bewegungen seine Kopfhaut rieb.  
Matthias starrte auf den Stoff des Pullovers, unter dem sich Schulterblätter und Muskeln abzeichneten. Er beobachtete, wie die Bewegungen sich beschleunigten, wie sie einen heftigen, geradezu wütenden Charakter annahmen.  
„Arthur“, flüsterte er ohne es zu merken. Was er dagegen nur zu deutlich spürte, war der Schmerz, als etwas in ihm zerbrach. Eine verhärtete Wand stürzte zusammen, bröckelte und zerfiel in scharfe Felsstücke, welche die Mauer aufrissen, die Matthias um sein Herz errichtet hatte. Er fühlte, wie das Blut heiß aus den Wunden sickerte, wie ein Eisblock in ihm schmolz.  
Und ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschah, ohne sich selbst Einhalt gebieten zu können oder den Schutzmechanismus zu aktivieren, der ihn vor sinnlosen und fatalen Handlungen bewahrte, legte er die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von Arthur trennten, zurück, bis sein Körper gegen Arthurs Rücken stieß.  
Matthias umfasste Arthurs Oberkörper mit beiden Armen und presste sich gegen den anderen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Beuge zwischen Hals und Schulter und krallte seine Finger in Arthurs Pullover, in die Haut darunter, als habe er Angst, dass der andere ihn abschüttelte.  
Arthurs Atem stockte und Matthias fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Die Hand, mit der Arthur sich gegen die Wand stützte, gab nach und Arthur sank vorwärts, gerade noch gehalten von Matthias, der ihn davon abhielt, gegen die Wand zu stürzen.  
Sein Stand war sicher, seine Haltung fest und er hatte nicht vor, locker zu lassen. Konnte nicht, selbst wenn er die Absicht verspürte.  
Matthias fühlte, wie Arthur schwankte, und wie er dann sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand, wie er sich zaghaft, kaum merklich, als traue er der Sicherheit in seinem Rücken nicht, gegen Matthias lehnte. Seine Hände wanderten zitternd in die Höhe, berührten erst zaghaft und umfassten dann sicherer die Arme, die ihn hielten.  
„Was tust du?“, flüsterte Arthur.  
Matthias konnte nicht antworten. Er atmete tief, versuchte es, doch es gelang ihm nur, seinen Kopf leicht zu bewegen, seine Stirn gegen Arthurs Hals zu reiben.  
Er spürte, hörte, wie Arthur schluckte, und da er immer noch nicht imstande war, einen Laut von sich zu geben, hob er sein Gesicht ein wenig an und küsste den Hals des anderen. Er fühlte wie Arthur erschauerte und der Schauer ihn selbst erfasste, wie er sich automatisch näher an den anderen presste.  
„Matthias“, sagte Arthur leise und Matthias wusste, auch wenn er sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, dass der Dunkelhaarige seine Augen schloss. „Quäle mich nicht.“  
Die hervorgestoßene Bitte war leise genug, dass Matthias sie kaum erahnte und dennoch brach sie ihm erneut das Herz.  
„Das … das wollte ich nie“, wisperte Matthias zurück. „Glaub es mir. Niemals wollte ich das.“

*

 

Gazelle

 

Celine langweilte sich. Sie langweilte sich entsetzlich.  
Zwei Tage musste sie noch tot schlagen, zwei Tage, die sie eigentlich mit Madeleine hatte verbringen wollen. Aber wie immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen, und Celine gab Georg die Schuld dafür.  
Auf ihn war noch nie Verlass gewesen, und in dem Moment, als Madeleine zu ihr gekommen war, um ihr zu beichten, sie habe nach all den Jahren erkannt, dass er es war, den sie immer lieben werde, und den sie zu heiraten gedachte, war Celine aus allen Wolken gefallen.  
Sicher, mit Madeleines Männern war es immer ein Tanz gewesen, aber dass ihre Tochter eines Tages ausgerechnet mit Georg, dem Extremsten ihrer Traumtänzer, ernste Absichten verfolgte, das erstaunte sie noch immer. Natürlich war sie froh, dass es sich bei dem Auserwählten nicht um Madeleines zuletzt Verflossenen handelte.  
Denn zugegeben - mit der vorigen Wahl ihrer Tochter kam sie auf keinen guten Fuß mehr. Allerdings blieb Georg eine Kategorie für sich.  
Langsam ging Celine an den Schaufenstern entlang, versuchte Interesse für die Auslagen aufzubringen, doch vergeblich. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Madeleine und ihrem Mann.  
Georgs Onkel und Celines Ex war natürlich begeistert gewesen. Kein Wunder, hatte der doch immer eine Schwäche für den Jungen gehabt, egal wie sehr er das abstritt. Und vor allem seit Georg ihm nicht mehr ständig auf der Pelle saß, rückte er kein bisschen von seiner Überzeugung ab, dass der Neffe im Begriff war, den Weg zu machen, den er machen sollte.  
So schön das auch war, er musste diesen Weg doch nicht mit Madeleine machen. Nicht wenn es nach Celine ginge.  
Sie seufzte.  
Und natürlich konnte man sich nun auf nichts mehr verlassen, George hatte diese Wirkung. Mit jedem seiner Schritte strahlte er Chaos aus.  
Celine hatte den Urlaub schon vor Wochen gebucht, um den ersten Hochzeitstag mit ihrer Tochter und dem Schwiegersohn zu feiern, nur um den beiden dabei zuzusehen, wie sie urplötzlich abreisten.  
Madeleine konnte ihr so oft sie auch wollte erklären, dass es sich um den wichtigsten Auftrag ihres Lebens handelte, dass diese Chance unvergleichlich, geradezu einzigartig war, und sie selbst Georg gebeten habe, mitzukommen, Celine blieb dennoch davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem Mann um die treibende Kraft hinter ihren zerstörten Plänen handelte.  
Sie blieb stehen, betrachtete ihre schicken, doch dem Wetter nicht unbedingt angemessenen Schuhe. Kein Wunder, dass sie kalte Füße hatte.  
Aber schick waren sie. Celine bewunderte deren Spiegelbild und blickte daran vorbei, um zu erkennen, dass sie vor einem Café stand. Kaffee war niemals verkehrt, und so legte sie den Kopf schief und versuchte mehr der Ausstattung zu erkennen, zu entscheiden, ob es ihrem Geschmack zusagte.  
Das tat es nicht. Eigentlich wirkte die Einrichtung viel zu vornehm, viel zu altmodisch, viel zu sehr wie die Einrichtung eines Restaurants, das ihre Mutter gewählt hätte.  
Und doch ging Celine nicht daran vorbei. Und das lag schlicht und einfach dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Durch das Fenster, durch das spiegelnde Glas starrte eine Frau sie an, aufmerksam, sprungbereit, in ihrer Erscheinung an ein Wesen auf freier Wildbahn, an eine Gazelle erinnernd.  
Celine versuchte zu lächeln, oberflächlich, beiläufig, so wie es ihre Art war, rasch mit vielen Worten, Gesten und Mienen um sich zu werfen. Zumeist erhielt sie daraufhin die Reaktion, die sie sich wünschte, erkannte spontan, wie ihr nächster Schritt aussehen sollte.  
Doch dieses Mal gelang ihr das nicht. Dieses Mal war sie gefesselt.  
Die Frau war schön. Ihr blondes Haar fiel schlicht und glatt an den Seiten des schmalen Gesichtes herab. Sie war in Celines Alter, vielleicht ein wenig jünger.  
Ihre Augen saßen schräg in dem hellhäutigen Gesicht, und obwohl Celine deren Farbe nicht erkennen konnte, war sie doch davon überzeugt, dass auch diese einen hellen Ton trugen.  
Die Frau war schön. Und sie starrte Celine an, gerade, intensiv, beinahe, als wollte sie etwas von ihr, als erwarte sie eine Reaktion, ein Ereignis, etwas andere, als Celine, die still und bewegungslos, wie gelähmt vor dem Fenster stand, und zurücksah.  
Ihre Mundwinkel sanken herab und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich in einer stummen Frage.  
Angestarrt zu werden war eine Sache, Celine war das gewohnt, es gehörte zu ihrem Job an der Rezeption.  
Dennoch war dieser Blick anders, mehr als intensiv, eher prüfend, fragend und in stummer Erwartung.  
Aber Celine war keine Frau, die sich mit ungelösten Fragen zufrieden gab. Schon gar nicht, wenn diese Frage in einer derart hübschen Verpackung vor ihr stand.  
Sie nickte der Blonden zu, als verstünde sie worum es dieser ginge, und begab sich entschlossen zum Eingang des Cafés.  
Kaum bemerkte sie, wie sich die Augen der Frau weiteten. Kaum spürte sie den Luftzug hinter sich, oder hörte das Quietschen der Reifen, die gerade neben dem Gehsteig bremsten, als sie auch schon umgerissen wurde, zur Seite gestoßen, während die Hölle losbrach.  
Schüsse fielen, Glasscheiben splitterten, schrille Schreie gellten schmerzhaft in Celines Ohren, als sie instinktiv und noch im Verlauf des Sturzes die Arme hochriss, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen.  
Unsanft prallte sie auf das harte Pflaster, unabsichtliche Tritte beschlagener Stiefel trafen sie, bis Celine sich auf ihren Knie und Ellbogen zusammenkauerte, während Scherben und Schreie über sie hinwegfegten. Sie wagte es kaum, Luft zu holen, wagte nicht aufzusehen. Auch dann nicht, als Stille einkehrte.  
Unerwartet fiel die herab, erstickte jeden Versuch, sich zu erheben, auch nur aufzusehen.  
Celine kauerte, bis sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“ Eine Frauenstimme, klangvoll und gleichzeitig entschieden, drang an Celines Ohr.  
„Ja“, flüsterte sie, und fühlte sich selbst von der Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme überrumpelt.  
Das war nicht sie, nicht die Celine, die in jeder Situation und für jeden Fall ein keckes Wort parat hatte.  
Sie sah auf, und blickte in die aufmerksamen, schrägen Augen der Frau, die sie zuvor durch die Scheibe bemerkt hatte.

Edwina beobachtete die Frau, die langsam ihren Kopf hob und um sich blickte.  
Für einen Augenblick nur, für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass diese Frau in den Fall verwickelt sein könnte. So wie die nach ihr gesehen hatte, als wüsste sie, dass Edwina keine Koffeinabhängige war, die überteuerte Cafés frequentierte, sondern ahnte, dass hinter ihrer Anwesenheit mehr steckte.  
Doch nun, als sie in das erblasste Gesicht sah, die irritiert blinzelnden blauen Augen, die sich noch auffallend rasch bewegende Brust, begriff Edwina nicht mehr, wie sie auch nur einen Augenblick so hatte denken können.  
Sie streckte Celine ihre Hand entgegen. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Edwina, während sie der anderen aufhalf. „Sie sind nur mitten in einen Polizeieinsatz geraten.“  
Edwina lächelte leicht, und Celine blinzelte stärker, als sie bemerkte, wie sich deren Gesicht verwandelte, einen sanften Zug erhielt.  
Celine klopfte sich den Straßenstaub von ihrem Rock, atmete einmal tief durch, sah dann wieder auf und lächelte zurück.  
„Das ist typisch für mich. Ich wollte nur einen Kaffee.“  
Edwina neigte den Kopf. „Ich denke, das ist das Mindeste, was wir Ihnen schuldig sind.“ 

Der Kaffee aus dem Automaten war grauenvoll, aber Celine schlürfte ihn dennoch dankbar. Immerhin saß ihr der Schreck noch in den Knochen, da durfte sie nicht wählerisch sein.  
Und dann gab er ihr einen Grund, noch etwas länger in diesem Büro zu bleiben, auf diesem Revier oder welch eine Abteilung welcher Organisation auch immer es war, der diese Frau angehörte.  
Die Frau, die der eigentliche Grund war, warum sie ihre Aussage in die Länge gezogen hatte, und nun immer noch keine Möglichkeit fand, sich, obwohl deutlich entlassen, zu verabschieden.  
Celine beobachtete Edwina durch die Glasscheiben, sah zu, wie diese ihr blondes Haar zurückstrich, wie sie intensiv mit ihrem Vorgesetzten diskutierte, einen Computer befragte, Ausdrucke erstellte und Telefonate führte.  
Und während all diese Zeit nahm Edwina nicht die geringste Notiz von Celines Anwesenheit. Celine wusste nicht einmal, ob die Blonde diese bemerkte.  
Bis auf die Freundlichkeit gleich nach dem Einsatz und der Fahrt hierher, hatte Edwina die Dunkelhaarige keines Blickes gewürdigt, und so wie es aussah, plante sie auch nicht, an ihrem Verhalten etwas zu ändern.  
Bis sie auf einmal die Akten zuschlug, in denen sie soeben noch gewühlt hatte, und mit raschem Schritt den Raum verließ.  
Das Lächeln, das Celine zuvor nur angedeutet wahrgenommen hatte, verbreiterte sich zusehends.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie noch da sind“, sagte sie, als sie sich Celine näherte.  
„Und ich habe gehofft, dass Sie so hoffen“, antwortete Celine, knüllte ihren Becher zusammen und warf ihn in den Abfalleimer.  
„Es tut mir leid – wegen all dem hier.“ Edwina vollführte eine vage Geste, die sowohl den Raum, das Gebäude, als auch den gesamten Einsatz miteinschloss.  
Celine lächelte nun zurück, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Alles in allem kann ich doch froh sein, heil aus der Sache herausgekommen zu sein.“  
„Allerdings.“ Edwina senkte den Kopf. „Wir warten schon seit Tagen auf den großen Knall. Dass er ausgerechnet jetzt passiert ist,… ist…“  
„Mein persönliches Glück“, ergänzte Celine. „Aber wenigsten ist doch alles gut ausgegangen ist.“  
„Das ist es“, lächelte Edwina. „Und das nächste Mal meiden Sie Lokale, die in Verbindung mit der Mafia stehen.“  
„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“  
Celine blinzelte. „Allerdings bin ich fremd in der Stadt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich so gut über die Mafia-Verbindungen informiert bin, wie ich es wohl sein sollte.“  
Edwina hob ihre Hand, winkte einem Kollegen zum Abschied, bevor sie sich wieder Celine zuwandte.  
„Nun“, meinte sie lächelnd. „In diesem Fall sollte ich mich wohl als Fremdenführer zur Verfügung stellen.“  
Celine hob in einer versucht lässigen Geste die Augenbraue und fühlte tatsächlich wie errötete, wie sie – Celine – rosa anlief.  
In dem vergeblichen Versuch, davon abzulenken, räusperte sie sich.  
„Das wäre… darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen“, murmelte sie, bevor sie zu Edwina aufsah, die sie belustigt musterte.  
„Schön“, meinte die Blonde dann, und mit einem Blick auf den Kaffeeautomaten: „Es ist noch nicht zu spät für einen Richtigen, oder?“  
Celine lächelte befreit. „Das ist es nie“, versicherte sie der anderen.  
„Aber ich muss Sie warnen“, sagte Edwina. „Mein üblicher Stil weicht ein wenig von dem Café ab, das Sie bereits kennen. Ich besuche in der Regel nicht ganz so… exklusive Etablissements.“  
Celine lachte. „Dann geht es Ihnen ja wie mir“, freute sie sich. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, erinnerte mich das Ambiente viel zu sehr an eine Generation vor meiner eigenen.“  
Edwina hielt ihr die Tür auf, als sie hinausgingen.  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte sie dann und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, ich glaube meine Eltern wären auch eher für diesen Laden gewesen als ich.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich im Treppenhaus befanden. „Mein Gott, und ich rede auf einmal wie ein Teenager.“  
Celine kicherte, stoppte sich jedoch, als sie dies bemerkte. „Und dabei sind Sie… was… Polizistin?“  
„Bundesagentin“, antwortete Edwina und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, das hört sich aufregender an, als es ist.“  
Celine schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nun – das heute war definitiv aufregend genug für mich.“  
Sie traten auf die Straße, und Edwina führte Celine ohne Umschweife zu einem eleganten Wagen, der im Schatten eines Baumes parkte, und öffnete ihr die Tür.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sie zu Fremden ins Auto steigen sollten“, scherzte sie.  
Celine gab vor, nachzudenken. „Nun – ich bin nicht sicher, was meine Tochter dazu sagen wird, aber ich denke, ich riskiere den Hausarrest.“  
„Oh.“ Edwina schluckte, bevor sie in ihren Sitz rutschte, es Celine gleichtat und sich anschnallte. „Sie sind also verheiratet?“  
Celine warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Sagen wir doch ‚du‘ zueinander“, schlug sie vor. „Meinen Namen kennst du ja schon.“  
Edwina lächelte, und manövrierte das Auto aus der stehenden Position auf die Fahrbahn.  
„Und es ist ein hübscher Name“, sagte sie dann. „Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
Celine seufzte. „Wann wird man aufhören, Frauen danach zu beurteilen, ob sie einen Mann an ihrer Seite haben?“  
Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das bin ich nicht, war ich auch nie. Ich bin alleinerziehend, und meine Tochter ist schon erwachsen.“  
Edwina staunte. „Dann musst du ja als Kind schwanger geworden sein.“  
Celine prustete. „Also bitte.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, überlegte. „Obwohl… eigentlich war ich das auch – ein Kind. Ich meine, ich wusste nicht, wer ich war oder was ich wollte.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ob ich es jetzt besser wüsste.“  
Edwina bremste ab, und parkte vorsichtig ein. „Wir sind da“, verkündete sie, und nahm, sobald sie beide ausgestiegen waren, das Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Ist das nicht seltsam, dass man sich egal in welchem Alter immer so fühlt, als stünde einem die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit noch bevor?“  
Celine nickte. „Ohne, dass sicher ist, um welche Wahrheit es sich handelt.“  
„Ja.“ Edwina blieb stehen, und deutete auf einen beleuchteten Eingang.  
„Der beste Kaffee der Stadt. Und die besten Cocktails der Stadt.“  
Celine seufzte auf. „Ich glaube, ich kann heute beides gebrauchen.“  
Vorsichtig, beinahe zögernd legte Edwina ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann solltest du auch beides bekommen“, flüsterte sie, so dass Celine die Worte über die aufklingende Musik hinweg, die ihnen beim Eintreten entgegen klang, kaum verstehen konnte.  
Doch ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf, fühlte sie doch die Absicht, empfingen die sanften, schmeichelnden Klänge und das warme Licht sie angenehm und einladend.  
„Es ist wirklich schön“, sagte Celine bewundernd, und drehte sich zu Edwina um. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Frau ein wenig größer war als sie selbst, dass sie gezwungen war, zu ihr aufzusehen, so wie die andere auf Celine hinab sah.  
„Das ist es, nicht wahr?“  
Edwina wirkte auf einmal etwas unsicher. „Immer wenn ich weg von allem muss, wenn mir der Job zu… zu hart wird, dann versuche ich hier wieder ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Es stört dich doch nicht?“  
„Was sollte mich stören?“, fragte Celine verwirrt.  
„Es stört dich doch nicht, dass… dass hier nur Frauen sind?“  
Celine sah sich um und erst jetzt fiel es ihr auf, dass die andere recht hatte. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Edwina.  
„Natürlich nicht“, lächelte sie. „Warum sollte es mich stören?“  
Edwina räusperte sich, deutete auf ein Schild über der Theke. „Lesbians have more fun“, las Celine laut, und begegnete dann wieder Edwinas Blick, tauchte in die wunderbaren, schrägen Augen.  
„Warum sollte mich das stören?“, fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern und legte den Kopf schief, griff nach einer ihrer dunklen Locken und zwirbelte die zwischen ihren Fingern.  
„Warum sollte es mich stören?“, wiederholte sie, und diesmal erwiderte Edwina ihr Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Hand hob, und Celine sanft über die Wange strich.  
„Das hatte ich gehofft“, sagte sie. „Wirklich gehofft.“

 

Gedanke

 

Die Wellen plätscherten gegen den Bootsrumpf, und doch schlingerte das Schiff nicht mehr so stark, wie es Aaron bislang vorgekommen war.  
Vielleicht beruhigte die See sich gegen Abend.  
Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich auch nur so langsam an das ständige Auf- und Ab, die permanenten Bewegungen, die dem Mensch, der sich entschieden hatte, längere Zeit auf dem Meer zu verbringen, zwangsläufig vertraut werden mussten, wollte er nicht in ihrem Verlaufe dem Wahnsinn verfallen.  
Der Sonnenuntergang war traumhaft schön, auch wenn es sich lächerlich oder gar kitschig anhörte, dies zuzugeben.  
Kein Geräusch, außer den beruhigenden Tönen, die das Wasser verursachte, und dem gelegentliche Knarzen des Bootes störte die Stille, einen Frieden, an dessen Existenz Aaron sich kaum noch erinnern konnte.  
Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr diese Ruhe gespürt. Und seit Jahren nicht mehr diese Einsamkeit.  
War das nicht der Grund für ihn gewesen, hinaus zu segeln? Einmal fortzukommen von all dem Trubel, dem Chaos in seinem Leben, der Verwirrung, die seine Tage bestimmten.  
Einmal nachzudenken, über sein Leben, über die Zukunft, über die Situation, in die er sich katapultiert hatte, Hals über Kopf und ohne nachzudenken, so wie er Zeit seines Lebens gewohnt gewesen war zu handeln.  
Aber er war nicht mehr dieser junge Mann, der sich nach einem Stolpern wieder fangen konnte, der einen Schlag wegsteckte, und sich vom Boden wieder aufrappelte, sollte es nötig sein.  
Er war erwachsen geworden, Himmel – er war vierzig Jahre alt.  
Ein Alter, in dem man eigentlich wissen sollte, was man wollte, was man erwartete.  
Ein Alter, in dem Weichen gestellt, in dem nicht mehr viel existierte, das überraschen konnte, in dem die wichtigen Entscheidungen längst getroffen waren.  
Und er hatte diese Entscheidungen getroffen, schon vor Jahren. Als es richtig war, als es an der Zeit war, als er sie treffen musste, um weiter zu kommen im Leben.  
Er hatte geheiratet, und es niemals bereut.  
Fast nie bereut.  
Nathalie war die perfekte Partnerin. Sie stand an seiner Seite, unterstützte ihn, wann immer es notwendig war, und ließ ihm doch seinen Freiraum, erlaubte ihm die Momente des Rückzuges, die er brauchte. Momente wie diesen hier auf See.  
Und Momente, die er mit jemand anderem teilte, mit einem anderen Menschen.  
Nathalie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht würde halten können. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er nicht monogam war, dass er anders war, dass er Abwechslung brauchte.  
Und er hatte ihr im Gegenzug versprochen, die Dinge, die er brauchte, von ihr fernzuhalten. Von der Öffentlichkeit fern zu halten.  
Nicht nötig, sie bloßzustellen. Nicht nötig, sich selbst ins Gerede zu bringen. Nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig. Nicht in seinem Beruf. Und nicht in ihrem Beruf. Und schon gar nicht in Hinblick auf ihre gemeinsamen Kinder.  
Er war ein guter Vater. Er versuchte es zumindest. Soweit man ein guter Vater sein konnte, wenn man 360 Tage im Jahr unterwegs sein musste, und Freizeit ein Fremdwort blieb.  
Auf jeden Fall bot er seinen Söhnen Halt. Er kümmerte sich um sie, wurde nicht müde, ihnen zu versichern, dass er für sie da war, wann immer und aus welchem Grunde auch immer sie ihn benötigten.  
Sie sollten das Wichtigste in seinem Leben sein. Nathalie sollte das Wichtigste in seinem Leben sein.  
Doch sie waren es nicht, und sie – Nathalie – war es auch nicht. Nicht mehr.  
Nicht mehr seit er ihm begegnet war.  
Aaron sah auf das Meer hinaus. Auf die Dunkelheit, die sich über das Wasser senkte, die Farben des Sonnenunterganges verschluckte.  
Vielleicht – wenn er ihn früher getroffen hätte. Vielleicht – wenn er ihm begegnet wäre, bevor er Nathalie begegnete. Bevor er die Verantwortung für Kinder, für eine Familie auf seinen Schultern trug.  
Vielleicht sähe es dann anders aus.  
Vielleicht wäre alles einfacher.  
Und doch wusste Aaron, besser als er sich zugestehen wollte, dass dem nicht so war. Es wäre nie einfacher.  
Er hätte sich verhalten, wie er sich bei jedem Mann zuvor verhalten hatte, sich in ein Verhältnis gestürzt, von dem sie beide wussten, dass es sein unvermeidliches Ende nach sich zog. Dass die Zeit begrenzt blieb, die Leichtfertigkeit erhalten, und jede Art von Ernst oder Bindung außer Frage stand.  
Doch nun wusste er, was es bedeutete, eine Beziehung einzugehen. Er wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und was er erwartete.  
Er liebte Nathalie, und doch bekam er den Gedanken an Nico nicht aus seinem Kopf, konnte ihn nicht vergessen.  
Jede wache Minute, jede Bewegung, die andeutete, dass er nicht alleine sei, ließ ihn aufschrecken, hoffnungsvoll aufsehen.  
Hoffnungsvoll, weil er sich wünschte, dass Nico bei ihm war.  
Hoffnungsvoll, weil er nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte, dass Nico die Grenzen der Physik und der Vernunft außer Kraft gesetzt hatte, um zu ihm zu kommen. Dass der alles über Bord geworfen hatte, nur um bei ihm zu sein.  
Dass er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Und Nico hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen. Das wusste Aaron. Er hatte sich entschieden, hatte sich für ihn entschieden.  
Nico hatte es ihm gesagt, hatte ihn beschworen, dasselbe für ihn zu tun, hatte ihn gebeten, mit ihm zu kommen.  
Doch Aaron konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht, konnte es Nathalie nicht antun, konnte es Nico nicht antun.  
Nico war jünger als er, zehn Jahre jünger. Zehn Jahre konnten eine Ewigkeit bedeuten.  
Nico würde es bereuen, wenn er sich für Aaron entschied. Und noch viel schlimmer… er würde ihn verlassen. Ebenso wie Aaron selbst früher die Männer verlassen hatte, die sich an ihn banden.  
Er war gegangen, bevor sie alt wurden, alt und hässlich. Noch bevor sie ihn fortstoßen konnten. Bevor er sich auf etwas einließ, dass nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen war.  
Und er hatte nie verstanden, was er ihnen damit antat, nie erkannt, dass sie vielleicht mehr in ihm sahen, als ein flüchtiges Abenteuer, eine momentane Erleichterung, eine Möglichkeit zwanglosen Stressabbaus.  
Nichts sprach dagegen, sich einer Leidenschaft hinzugeben, zu fühlen, zu leben, zu spüren, dass man, und warum man lebte.  
Nichts – sofern man sich dessen bewusst war, was diese Leidenschaft bedeutete, oder vielmehr, was sie nicht bedeutete.  
Warum verstand Nico das nicht?  
Und warum verstand er selbst es nicht – verstand es nicht mehr?  
Warum sehnte er sich auf einmal nach mehr? Warum war es ihm nicht genug, sich hin und wieder zu treffen, sich zu holen, was Nathalie ihm nicht geben konnte, und Nico zurückzugeben, was dieser bei der Freundin, die er der Welt zum Schein vorführte, nicht finden konnte?  
Ein stummes Einverständnis – eine lediglich mit Blicken und Gesten getroffene Abmachung, die so einfach sein sollte, so unkompliziert, eine Abwechslung von dem Druck, den Zwängen, den notwendig gewordenen Lügen des Alltags.  
Mehr war es nicht, mehr hatte es nie sein sollen.  
Doch nun konnte Aaron nicht aufhören, an Nico zu denken. Er konnte nicht damit aufhören, ihn vor sich zu sehen. Schloss er die Augen, so sah er Nicos Gesicht, die großen, dunklen Augen, das wirre Haar, das ihm ungebändigt in die Stirn fiel, das schiefe Lächeln, den suchenden Blick.  
Nico schien stets zu suchen. Sein Blick enthielt ein Verlangen, einen unausgesprochenen Wunsch, eine Sehnsucht, die zu erfüllen eine zu große Aufgabe darstellte. Zu groß für ihn, zu groß für Aaron.  
Was Nico brauchte, konnte er ihm nicht geben. Selbst wenn er alles aufgäbe – und Aaron hatte darüber nachgedacht. Während der dunklen Stunden, die er alleine in einem Hotelzimmer verbrachte, angetrunken in der Hoffnung doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, nachdem er den obligatorischen Anruf bei Nathalie getätigt hatte.  
Eine Hoffnung, die von Stunde zu Stunde schwand, je länger er sich in den verschwitzten Laken wälzte, je öfter er seinen Arm ausstreckte, und nach der Gestalt griff, die er neben sich wähnte, die er neben sich wünschte, doch die sich in Nichts auflöste, sobald der Schleier des Halbschlafes, in den er verfallen war, sich senkte.  
Er roch ihn, roch Nico immer.  
Der Duft nach Rasierwasser, nach Schweiß, nach ihm verging nicht mehr. Er klebte an Aaron, war um ihn, egal was er unternahm, egal wie lange er sich wusch, duschte, mit intensiven Düften umgab.  
Nicos Geruch existierte, wie sein Wesen, wie die Sehnsucht nach seinem Körper, nach harten Küssen, nach Händen, die wussten, was sie taten, die wussten, was Aaron brauchte.  
Nicos Geruch verließ ihn nicht, auch wenn sie sich über Wochen nicht sahen. Ebenso wenig, wie der Gedanke an ihn verfliegen konnte.  
Wenn alles um ihn zusammenbrach, wenn er unglücklich war, ohne Hoffnung in die Zukunft sah, wenn die Wellen über ihm zusammenschlugen, dann war der Gedanke an Nico noch bei ihm. Fest, stark, wie der Felsen, nach dem er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte. Ein Felsen, der in sich ruhte, der Halt bot in den Stürmen, die weder vorauszusehen, noch zu vermeiden waren.  
Ein Gedanke nur – doch dieser durchdrang jeden von Aarons Atemzügen, durchdrang seinen Körper gewaltsam, und ohne, dass er eine Chance besaß, sich gegen ihn wehren zu können.  
Und Aaron wollte sich nicht wehren.  
Er öffnete die Augen, und die Dunkelheit um ihn war vollkommen. Das Wasser trug ihn mit beruhigenden Bewegungen, hielt ihn, so wie ihn die Nacht sanft umgab.  
Weit über ihm blinkte ein einzelner Stern, einer allein, dessen Licht die Wolken durchdrang, die Aaron mehr fühlte, als dass er sie sah.  
Ein einzelner Stern – mehr war nicht nötig. Mehr brauchte er nicht.  
Ein einzelner Stern, der sich weder durch Gischt, noch durch Nebel oder Dunkelheit davon abhalten ließ zu strahlen.  
Ein einzelner Stern, eine einzelne Liebe – eine Lösung, eine einzige Lösung für alle Probleme, eine Antwort auf alle Fragen, auf seine Suche, auf Nicos Suche.  
Vielleicht würden sie diese zusammen finden.  
Das Wasser plätscherte gegen den Bootsrand, während das Schiff scheinbar ziellos auf den Wellen schaukelte. Ziellos, und doch fest verankert.  
Das Schiff wusste, was es brauchte, kannte seinen Weg.  
Es konnte so einfach sein. 

 

Neu

 

„Weißt du noch, als wir zum ersten Mal hier waren?“  
Ismael sah sich um. Sein Blick wanderte über die Wasseroberfläche, das tiefe Grün des Waldes und die weiche, duftende Erde.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ Leon schüttelte den Kopf und legte sein Buch zur Seite. „Und ich habe schon damals nicht verstanden, was du so toll hier findest.“  
Ismael lächelte. „Also trennen uns doch Welten.“  
Leon sprang auf und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Davon träumst du vielleicht.“  
Ismael küsste ihn langsam. „In meinen Albträumen vielleicht“, murmelte er dann. Leons Hände wanderten an Ismaels Seiten hinab und er verhakte seine Finger in Ismaels Gürtelschlaufen. „Was redest du von Albträumen“, flüsterte er. Ismael lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Leon. „Keine Albträume“, sagte er leise. „Keine Albträume, weil wir nie getrennt sein werden.“  
Leon atmete aus. „Ich verlasse mich darauf.“  
Ismael nickte leicht. „Und das kannst du auch.“ Er küsste Leons Wange und ließ seine Lippen dann in einer Linie Leons Hals hinab laufen, saugte dann leicht an der Haut am Nacken, bis Leon seufzte.  
Der Jüngere wand sich aus Ismaels Griff. „Und wenn uns jemand sieht?“  
Ismael lachte und fing ihn wieder ein. „An unserem geheimen Ort?“ Er küsste Leon erneut, ließ ihn dann los. „Und außerdem dachte ich, ich hätte dir schon bewiesen, dass es keine Geheimnisse mehr für mich gibt.“  
„Das hast du.“ Leon schmiegte sich an ihn. „Trotzdem ziehe ich es vor, kein Schauspiel für Käfer, Mücken und Fliegen zu bieten.“  
„Oder zufällig vorbeikommende Camper, nicht wahr?“  
Leon lachte. „Ganz genau. Es reicht schon, wenn wir das gemütliche Leben in einer verschlafenen Kleinstadt durcheinanderbringen.“  
Ismael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weil ein Geschäftsmann seinen Mitbewohner auf offener Straße auf den Mund küsst? Das sollte doch heute niemanden mehr schockieren?“  
Leon gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Wange. „Vor ein paar Wochen hast du das aber noch anders gesehen.“  
Ismael fing Leons Hand und presste sie gegen seine Lippen. „Vor ein paar Wochen wusste ich aber auch noch nicht, was ich jetzt weiß.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
Ismael sah ihn ernst an. „Dass das Leben kurz ist und kostbar. Und dass die Liebe zuzulassen unsere Herzen höher schlagen lässt.“  
Leon knabberte an Ismaels Unterlippe. „Wenn du poetisch wirst, weißt du genau, dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann.“  
Ismael küsste Leons Ohr. „Und das war meine Absicht.“ Er ließ ihn los, um die Habseligkeiten einzupacken, die sie mit an ihren Angelplatz genommen hatten, und um aufzubrechen in ein neues Leben.


End file.
